Kuliah Terakhir
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Doa. Aku hanya berdoa di katedral itu -berharap, bahkan. Sekedar berharap. Akan tetapi, Tuhan ternyata mengabulkannya. Bagi yang merasa chapter ini pendek, epilog terlampir. Telah direvisi sedikit.
1. Mahasiswa Teladan

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan pergi dan takkan kembali. Sama seperti mereka, yang setidaknya telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berarti bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, dan telah memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk hidup selama itu. Bagi mereka, hidup ini singkat sehingga mereka hanya membereskan apa yang harus mereka bereskan selama nafas masih berhembus._

A/N

Fic_ galau yang gagal_ _pertama bikinan saya__. Banyak korban berjatuhan, bila benci membaca karakter favorit Anda wafat, tahan _flame _dan segera cari _fic _lain yang lebih membahagiakan._

Selamat Membaca!

-Francis' Points of View-

"Francis, mau ke karaoke, nggak?" sahabatku Gilbert bertanya padaku saat kuliah selesai.

"Aduh, hari ini nggak dulu, deh. Aku banyak urusan," aku menolaknya dengan halus. Antonio terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku.

"Memang benar-benar rajin, ya," gumam Antonio lemas padaku, dan aku tertawa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ah, rajin atau tidak 'kan tergantung iman," aku mengacak rambutnya pelan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mengucap selamat tinggal.

Aku segera menaiki bus umum yang selalu mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang menakutkan bagi orang-orang di negeriku ini –namun memberikan ketenangan yang cukup bagiku. Sebuah pemakaman kuno di dekat rumahku, ya, ke sinilah aku biasa merenung –sebelum pulang ke rumahku. Aku turun dari bus dan berjalan ke sebuah makam yang aku sudah hafal betul letaknya. Setelah sampai, aku berusaha tersenyum cerah kepada 'teman lama' ku. Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang dulu sangat dekat denganku.

"Halo, Jeanne. Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" kataku padanya. Aku mengeluarkan setangkai mawar putih yang telah kuselipkan di dalam jaketku, dan meletakkannya di pusara.

"Lucu, deh. Masa tadi Antonio –temanku, kau tahu– mengatakan bahwa aku ini rajin," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "padahal kalau kau tidak ada, aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini, kan."

Dan seperti biasa, aku bercerita padanya mengenai apa yang terjadi denganku hari ini. Sebelum ia meninggalkanku, dialah satu-satunya yang peduli padaku. Senior Jeanne d'Arc, begitu aku biasa memanggilnya. Kalau dia tidak menyadarkan aku untuk menjalani hidup dengan kuat, aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan kuliahku hingga tahap ini. Setelah aku puas bicara dengannya, barulah aku berjalan pulang ke rumahku yang tidak jauh dari sini.

"Francis, kau pulang terlambat lagi," Seychelles menyapaku dengan riang ketika ia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku hanya mengedikkan kepala lalu masuk ke kamarku.

Seychelles bisa dibilang adalah adik angkatku. Gadis yang masih menempuh pendidikan di sekolah menengah atas ini sudah lama dibesarkan oleh keluargaku, sehingga ketika aku pindah, ia pun ikut denganku. Tenang, aku tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita, dia selalu aman denganku. Tak lama setelah aku mandi, ia memanggilku untuk makan malam dengannya.

Hari ini dan beberapa hari berikutnya memang berjalan wajar –sampai suatu hari, sahabatku Gilbert berbicara mengenai suatu hal denganku saat makan siang.

"Francis, ada apa denganmu?" ia terlihat khawatir.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat pucat. Penjelasan dari dosen juga mulai sering kau hiraukan."

Aku tidak menjawab dan kembali fokus dengan makan siangku. Gilbert memang teman terdekatku saat ini, tetapi kadang ia terlalu peduli padaku.

"Kau juga mulai sering terlihat sakit. Kalau kau tidak enak badan, bolos saja. Nanti kau bisa meminjam catatanku, kok."

"Memangnya kau pernah mencatat?" akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Eh..." Gilbert terlihat malu dan bingung, "catatan Antonio, maksudku. Po –pokoknya jangan memaksakan diri!" ketika ia berteriak, Antonio datang setelah membuang sampah hasil makan siangnya.

"Kalian membicarakan aku?" tanyanya polos. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu, sehingga seperti biasa –aku menarik tubuhnya dan mengecup pipinya secara kilat. Wajahnya mendadak memerah saat itu juga.

"Tidak, _cherie. _Jangan curiga seperti itu~" kataku santai. Ia tidak menjawab, sementara Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kesehatanmu sendiri, Francis. Pedulilah, jika tidak, Bad Touch Trio tak akan lengkap lagi," katanya, dan ia meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Antonio yang bingung.

Ya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku bisa dibilang cukup bandel. Meskipun nilai tugas kuliahku selalu bagus, kekasihku ada di mana-mana. Maklum, mereka tidak bisa menolak pesona indah yang kumiliki –cukup basa-basinya. Intinya, aku memang mulai merasa tidak enak –sejak aku melakukan hal itu dengan seseorang entah yang keberapa kalinya. Aku memang khawatir, tetapi aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu. Menurut fakta, suatu hal akan benar-benar terjadi jika kita memikirkan hal itu terus.

"Francis? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata-kata Antonio membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ah, ya. Tidak ada masalah denganku, _cherie. _Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang," kataku masih tidak nyambung.

"Tetapi aku masih ada kuliah lagi..."

"Ya sudah, madol saja."

Aku hanya bercanda, tentu. Maka aku menyelesaikan makan siangku dan pergi ke kelas bersama mahasiswa Spanyol itu.

Seusai kuliah, aku segera melakukan kegiatan rutinku –mengunjungi Jeanne. Bercerita kepadanya. Segala sesuatu –untuk kali ini, rahasia umumku yang tidak pernah diketahui olehnya.

"...begitulah Jeanne, jadi kurasa, cepat atau lambat aku akan menemuimu di sana."

Aku mengakhiri kata-kataku dengan rasa sesal karena perbuatanku terhadap kekasih-kekasihku –yang kurasa tidak perlu kusebut lagi apa nama atau istilah sopannya. Malam ini pun aku tidur dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Pagi ini, aku merasa sangat lemas. Aku terlambat kuliah karena aku tidak segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Rasanya aku sangat enggan untuk melaksanakan kegiatanku hari ini –makan saja malas. Sey bertanya mengapa aku seperti ini, tetapi aku hanya bilang kalau aku cuma kurang tidur.

Sebenarnya aku sudah punya prediksi mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. Namun, aku berusaha untuk berpikir bahwa prediksiku tidak akan menjadi kenyataan –meski tanda-tandanya sudah nampak jelas. Pulang kuliah ini, aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengecek apakah prediksiku benar atau salah. Dan di rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan Sey yang sedang mengantarkan salah satu temannya yang mendadak pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Halo, Francis."

"Hai, _cherie,_"

Kemudian kami sempat mengobrol sebentar hingga dokter memanggilku. Aku hanya bisa harap-harap cemas mulai saat diperiksa sampai akhirnya dokter memberikan hasil diagnosanya.

"Apa kau datang dengan keluargamu?"

"Eh –tidak," aku sudah tahu ini merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Lalu perempuan tadi siapa? Yang mengobrol denganmu tadi," dokter itu kembali bertanya padaku, dan aku menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia adalah adik angkatku. Aku mendesaknya untuk segera memberitahukan hasil diagnosaku. Dan ketika ia menyampaikannya padaku, aku sudah siap untuk menerima kenyataan terburuk –hingga aku tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dengannya selain, "terima kasih."

Maka aku kembali bicara pada Jeanne mengenai kejadian hari ini. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku tahan berdiri selama satu setengah jam lebih di sampingnya. Kadang aku berjongkok dan menatap lahan makam kosong di sebelah kanannya.

"Ironis ya, Jeanne. Padahal aku berencana bisa pergi dengan terhormat seperti kamu –tidak mati konyol karena ketololanku sendiri," kataku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku ingin sepertimu –pergi setelah mengorbankan nyawamu demi mengetahui letak bom lainnya waktu itu agar dapat dijinakkan," aku melanjutkan, "padahal kalau kau langsung memotong kabel terakhir untuk menjinakkan bom itu tanpa memedulikan petunjuk bom berikutnya, kau bisa menemaniku di sini," aku kembali teringat saat ia membawa peralatan penjinak bom ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Aku ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cara yang sejenis denganmu, Jeanne, bukan karena penyakit seperti yang diramalkan dokter," aku menahan air mataku, "bayangkan saja. HIV! Percuma kau mengorbankan hari-harimu hingga aku memperoleh predikat murid teladan –namun aku malah mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu!"

Rasa sesalku memuncak sudah. Air mataku yang telah menitik segera kuseka –karena aku tahu, sekarang ini aku tidak sendirian.

"Kata Sey kau belum pulang dan biasanya kau suka termenung sendiri di sini," suara Gilbert mendadak mucul di belakangku.

"Kau mau apa ke sini, Gilbert?" aku bertanya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek bahwa kau baik-baik saja –dan bahwa kau tidak ingin melompat dari atap sekolah seperti yang dikatakan Arthur." Otomatis aku tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapannya. Aku bukan orang Jepang yang rela membuang nyawa mereka sendiri hanya untuk mati dengan kehormatan. Menurutku, itu sangat bodoh!

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Manis sekali kau." Gilbert terlihat kaget mendengar kata-kataku tadi.

"Ja –jangan berpikir aneh!" semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya, "ini," ia memberikan setangkai mawar merah padaku lalu melirik makam Jeanne, "berikan padanya."

Aku terdiam, namun tersenyum. Tidak pernah Gilbert memberiku mawar seperti ini.

"Aaah, mawar untukku," kataku menggodanya, "ternyata kau memang benar-benar_ manis_, Gilbert."

"Berikan padanya cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ujarnya tidak jelas. Aku pun mengambil mawar itu darinya dan meletakannya di pusara Jeanne dengan hati-hati.

"Jeanne, ini Gilbert. Dia adalah sahabatku dalam Bad Touch Trio. Masih ada Antonio sih, tetapi dia tak ada di sini," aku menyenggol pinggang Gilbert dengan sikuku, "bicaralah dengan dia."

"Hah?" si albino itu terlihat bingung hingga aku menatap matanya, "oh, oke. Hai Jeanne, aku Gilbert. Senang bertemu denganmu. Menurutku, Francis itu orangnya baik tapi mesum. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku tertawa melihatnya bicara seperti itu.

"Nah, France, aku serius. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kamu, sih? Sampai bicara sendiri dengan kuburan seperti ini –apartemenku 'kan dekat dari rumahmu?" Gilbert terlihat benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana caraku memberitahunya bahwa hidupku diprediksi hanya tinggal tiga bulan lagi?

"Aku –aku baik –"

"Francis Bonnefoy, kau terlalu muda seratus tahun untuk bisa membohongi aku," matanya menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku hanya menghela napas pelan, kemudian menjauhkan mataku darinya.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, Gilbert. Kalaupun ada, pada akhirnya akan kau ketahui juga."

"..." sepertinya ia setuju –namun senyumnya hilang seketika.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam?" aku bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Francis," matanya mendelik kesal, "jauhkan tanganmu dari pantatku yang AWESOME itu!"

Aku tertawa dan melepas tanganku. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu pada detik-detik sebelum aku mati –tapi yang memutuskan kita akan mati atau tidak itu bukanlah dokter, kan.

"ANTONIO! Ke sini kau!" Gilbert melambaikan tangannya kepada sesosok manusia yang telah lama kukenal. Ia menghampiri kami sambil membawa kantong kertas cokelat besar berisi barang belanjaan dari supermarket terdekat.

"Ada apa Gilbert?"

"Nih, kau kenalan dong dengan Jeanne," katanya, "dialah yang membuat Francis tidak ikut acara kita kemarin."

"Eh?" Antonio kelihatan bingung, dan kami berdua menertawakan dia. Di antara kami bertiga, dialah yang masih bisa dibilang cukup normal. Kemudian, aku merangkul mereka berdua dan mengatakan sesuatu yang diluar pemikiranku.

"Antonio, Gilbert," mereka melihat ke arahku, "kita Bad Touch Trio untuk selamanya, kan?"

Gilbert menghela napas, "untuk selamanya."

"Kita sahabat selamanya, Francis," pemuda Spanyol itu berkata pelan, wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Oke," aku melepaskan diri, "bagus kalau begitu. Selamat tinggal, masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan!" lalu aku pulang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana, di dekat Jeanne.

-End of Francis' Points of View-

-Antonio's Points of View-

Akhir-akhir ini, Francis terlihat lelah. Dia mulai jarang mengobrol dengan kami. Tetapi menurut kabar, dia membagi-bagikan hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf kepada semua orang yang ia kenal. Dia juga menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya lebih cepat. Dia mengerjakannya di manapun dan kapan pun.

"Aku tidak mau jadi hantu gentayangan karena tugasku belum selesai," jawabnya setiap kali kutanya mengapa. Kantung matanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi –ditambah dengan bibirnya yang memucat– benar-benar memperparah penampilannya.

Mengenai kado permintaan maaf, memang sepertinya betulan sih. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengawasinya –yah, karena aku sahabatnya, kan?– dan aku melihatnya tengah memberikan sekotak cokelat kepada Vash –anak semester satu yang sering kami jadikan korban. Aku juga pernah melihatnya memberikan Ivan sebotol vodka yang ia sukai –dan sebuah kotak untuk dititipkan kepada kakaknya, menghadiahi Feli sekotak pasta, mengantarkan bekal khas Perancis buatannya sendiri (yang dalam porsi besar) kepada Yao, membelikan Arthur sebuah buku memasak dan satu buku lainnya dalam bahasa Inggris, dan banyak lagi, terutama untuk kekasih-kekasihnya.

Yang selalu menarik perhatianku adalah, setiap benda yang ia berikan pasti disertai dengan setangkai mawar kain –yang sepertinya ia buat sendiri. Desas-desus ramai lainnya adalah ia memberikan tiga perempat dari tabungannya untuk biaya kehidupan Seychelles dan mendonasikan hampir dari seluruh pakaiannya. Ada apa dengan dia, sih? Selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, ia berperilaku seperti Santa Klaus, yang berarti, sangat jauh dengan sikapnya selama ini.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Francis tidak masuk. Kalau madol, biasanya dia laporan dulu dengan kami. Mahasiswa di kelas terheran-heran karena walaupun dia bandel, mau bolos pun harus izin (baca : bohong) dulu dengan dosen, dan memastikan dulu bahwa si dosen tidak akan masuk. Apalagi dia sudah mendadak baik kepada kami. Pulang kuliah, aku mendatangi rumahnya. Di sana ada Seychelles yang matanya sembab. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Sey, di mana Francis?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Di –di kamarnya," air matanya menitik, "dia ingin –ingin bicara denganmu."

Aku masuk –dan menemukan pemuda Perancis itu sedang terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya –dan kekecewaanku memuncak ketika melihat kondisinya yang sudah tidak seperti sedia kala lagi.

"Halo, Antonio. Kupikir kau takkan datang," sapanya dengan senyum lemas.

"Francis..." aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya –dan berusaha menghilangkan bayangan buruk itu dari kepalaku.

"Tampangmu kacau. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, _cherie. _Waktuku sebentar lagi habis." Apa yang ia katakan? Waktunya telah –?

"Antonio, terima kasih kau telah menemaniku dengan setia seumur hidupku," lanjutnya, "aku tidak pernah cerita padamu mengenai penyakitku, kan? Kini kau sudah tahu."

"Apa –Francis –jangan mengatakan hal itu seakan hidupmu tinggal tiga menit lagi!" jeritku. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku menghilang. Aku tidak ingin Bad Touch Trio kami tidak lengkap. Lebih dari itu semua, aku tidak ingin –tidak ingin –

Aku tidak ingin cinta pertamaku pergi mendahuluiku.

"Kenapa diam, Antonio?" ia bertanya santai kepadaku sementara mataku berkaca-kaca, "jangan menangis untukku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk ditangisi. Aku tidak pergi dengan terhormat –tetapi dengan terhina."

Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-katanya. Tanpa berpikir, aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya –berharap ia bersedia memberiku yang pertama. Namun ketika kami sudah dekat, jari telunjuk kanannya menahan dahiku segera –hingga kami tidak melakukannya.

"Pilihan yang buruk, Antonio –aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama sepertiku. Maafkan aku karena menolak permintaanmu yang terakhir," ia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Francis –aku tidak pedu –"

"Antonio, aku menyayangimu –sungguh menyayangimu. Daripada kau menyusulku dengan cara yang sama, kau tahu meja belajarku, kan?" ia menunjukkan jarinya dengan lemah ke meja kayu yang cukup rapi, "di atas sana ada skripsiku. Kau pasti tahu –nah, tolong serahkan kepada dosen tersayang kita –Nyonya Theresa –bila aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu selamanya..."

Aku memeluknya dan berusaha tegar. Tuhan, jangan ambil dulu dia! Aku berusaha menahan suara tangisku dengan membenamkan kepalaku lebih dalam lagi di dadanya –namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tapi –kenapa Francis?" gumamku tak jelas, "kenapa harus saat aku –saat aku menemukan cinta pertamaku?" aku menjerit sedikit –dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ah, siapakah orang yang beruntung itu?" suara Francis terdengar agak ceria.

"Kau, Francis," aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya mencepat sedikit. Kini sudah kukatakan. Aku tahu saat ini ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa lama –hingga Francis melepaskan pelukanku.

"Terima kasih sudah menyatakannya kepadaku," akhirnya ia tersenyum ceria meski tetap terlihat pucat, "kalau kau tidak keberatan, Antonio, aku ingin kau menggenggam tangan kananku. Biarkan Gilbert di sisi kiriku nanti –karena ia sudah ada di depan pintu sekarang."

Aku melaksanakan permintaannya, dan benar saja : pintu itu terbuka dengan Gilbert di sana –yang segera berlari dan memeluk Francis erat-erat.

"Hasil diagnosa doktermu tertinggal di meja Seychelles," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "dan aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku, kodok mesum?"

"...aku...hanya tidak ingin... menambah beban hidup kalian...dan mempermalukan diriku...sendiri..." senyum pedih tersungging di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Francis –"

"Tangan kiriku, Gilbert," ia melepas pelukannya dan melaksanakan perintah Francis, "rawatlah Ludwig baik-baik. Jangan jadikan ia seperti kita... terutama aku..."

"Jangan bicara apapun menyangkut adikku," nada cemas terselip dalam kata-kata sang kakak.

"Antonio, masih banyak orang yang menunggumu..." suaranya melemah, "kurasa Lovino ada perasaan khusus untukmu. Jalanilah sisa hidupmu dengan baik. Kado untukmu dan Gilbert... ada di lemariku. Ambil kapan pun kalian mau."

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk –" ucapanku dipotong lagi.

"Bad Touch Trio...untuk selamanya, kan?"

"Ya," Gilbert menjawab, "untuk selamanya."

"Kau tetap sahabat kami, Francis –untuk selamanya," kataku yakin, mengalahkan suara tangisku.

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah tenang sekarang..."

Dan dengan kedua tangan kami menggenggamnya, dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Gilbert –dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

-End of Antonio's Points of View-

-Gilbert's Points of View-

Upacara pemakaman Francis pasti sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih jauh –kemarin saja sudah cukup bagiku. Maaf Francis, aku tidak tahan melihat jasadmu terbujur kaku. Dan aku tidak mau ambi resiko dikatai 'maho' oleh teman-temanku –karena aku yakin, akulah yang akan menangis paling keras.

Adikku Ludwig yang tadinya sedang berlibur di Inggris, langsung terbang ke Perancis setelah mendengar kabar bahwa salah seorang sahabatku pergi jauh. Dia tahu, di saat-saat seperti inilah aku butuh bantuannya. Sepanjang hari aku hanya mengurung diri di kamarku sendiri. Malam saat kepergiannya, aku tak bisa tidur. Hari ini, Antonio pergi sendiri ke upacara pemakaman.

"Kakak, buka pintu," suara adikku terdengar dari luar, "temanmu ingin bertemu."

"Buka saja."

"Gilbert," Antonio rupanya baru pulang dari upacara perpisahan itu, "kita masih punya urusan yang belum selesai."

"Skripsinya?" aku menyeka air mataku secepatnya, "kan kau yang diminta menyerahkannya."

"Bukan hanya itu, Gilbert. Kita belum mengambil kado terakhir dari Francis."

Seketika aku kesal mendengar kata-katanya. Kekanak-kanakan sekali dia, langsung menngincar hadiah! Aku langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang ia pakai tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya mengincar benda itu," kataku geram, "kurang ajar kau!"

"Tidak –dengar dulu. Ini amanat terakhir darinya," aku melepasnya, "ayo ikut aku."

Setelah mengganti bajuku, aku berjalan dengan Antonio menuju rumah Francis yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Kami melewati makam Jeanne yang ternyata masih dipenuhi mahasiswa universitas kami. Lahan kosong di samping makam wanita itu kini telah dihuni oleh –'dia'.

Aku melihat sekilas Seychelles yang sesenggukan sedang dirangkul oleh Katyusha yang mengatakan bahwa ia siap membantunya bila dia dalam masalah. Ya, seingatku, Katyusha adalah kekasih terakhir Francis. Semua mahasiswa itu –termasuk yang pernah menjadi korban-korban kami –terlihat mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam. Dosen-dosen terlihat berdukacita –mengingat nilai-nilai Francis dapat dibilang cukup luar biasa.

"Gilbert –kita sudah sampai. Sey telah meminjamkan kunci rumahnya padaku," pemuda Spanyol itu membuka pintu, "jadi kita bisa masuk dengan mudah."

Kemudian kami berjalan menyusuri rumah itu –dengan sedikit rasa takut dengan Francis yang mungkin gentayangan. Di depan pintu kamarnya, hatiku semakin miris mengingat aku melihat Francis untuk terakhir kalinya di kamar itu.

"Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi kesedihanmu, Gilbert –aku sudah puas menangis dari kemarin," katanya.

Dia membuka lemari Francis pelan-pelan. Di dalamnya, tidak ada selembar pakaian pun –namun ada dua buah kotak yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Satu kotak berukuran sedang dibungkus kertas menyerupai bendera Spanyol, satu lagi yang besar sekali dibungkus bendera Prussia. Maka aku mengambil kotak bebendera Prussia –dan membukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Gi –gitar listrik..." aku menggumam pelan setelah mengeluarkan bingkisan itu dari kotak di dalamnya. Selembar surat terselip di senarnya.

_Untuk Sahabatku Gilbert_

_Gitar ini kuwariskan untukmu. Kuharap aku dapat mendengarkan kau berduet dengan adikmu lagi. Terus terang saja, _Einsamkeit _kalian sangat menggetarkan hatiku (meski aku tidak terlalu mengerti artinya). Kuharap kau dapat menempuh hidup yang lebih baik dariku._

_Aku takkan melupakanmu. Terima kasih telah setia menemaniku hidup._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

"Apa yang dia tulis, Gilbert?" pertanyaan Antonio menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"Eh –buka hadiahmu," aku tidak sanggup mengatakan kepadanya. Dan ketika ia membuka kotaknya, kedua matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dan membaca surat untuknya terlebih dahulu.

"_Mon Cherie, Antonio_

_Aku ingin hidupmu lebih bahagia dariku, dan kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku selain Gilbert. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepadaku sejak setahun yang lalu._

_Agar kau tahan menghadapi hidup ini tanpaku, aku mewariskan untukmu _laptop _milikku satu-satunya, lengkap dengan _headphone, speaker, port USB, _dan _printer _serta _scanner-_nya yang tak dapat kumasukkan ke dalam kotak ini. Dalam _flash disk-_ku ada folder berisi buku harianku, boleh kau baca jika sedang ingin._

_Jalani hidupmu sebaik-baiknya. Jangan coba-coba menyusu__lku dengan cara apapun__._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

_Notabene_

_J__e t'aime__, Antonio._"

Ia selesai membaca. Matanya semakin tampak berkaca-kaca. Apalagi ketika ia membaca kalimat terakhir –seketika air matanya menitik jatuh. Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Kertas di tangannya jatuh –dan ia menggigit bibirnya demi menahan isakannya sendiri. Dia membisikkan nama Francis sambil menangis.

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya begini. Menangis, meratap, bergumam tidak jelas. Padahal ia menyuruhku untuk bersiap menghadapi kesedihanku, kan?

"Dia... sudah tiada, Gilbert..." hanya itulah yang dapat kudengar dengan jelas diantara isak tangisnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat ia menderita –sudah cukup dengan kehilangan Francis

Tanpa ragu, akupun memeluknya, dan suara isakannya terbenam sedikit. Ratapannya tetap saja terdengar olehku. Semakin lama, isakannya semakin membuat hatiku pedih. Tanpa sadar air mataku telah mengalir perlahan dari kedua mata merahku. Aku tak kuasa menahannya lagi, kini aku paham betapa sedihnya jika orang yang dekat denganmu pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Namun berbeda dengan Antonio, aku tidak menjerit atau meratap, karena aku tahu.

"Kau benar. Dia memang sudah tak ada di sini..." bisikku pelan kepadanya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi –dan aku mendekapnya lebih erat.

Aku tahu bahwa Francis memang sudah tiada di dunia fana ini. Tetapi ia tetap ada dalam hatiku. Hati Antonio. Dan hati semua orang yang selalu ingat padanya.

End of Kuliah Terakhir, Mahasiswa Teladan

A/N

Setelah saya baca berulang-ulang... INI GALAU YANG SUPER GAGAL! #jambak rambut

Mohon review Anda, agar fic yang rencananya mau dibikin multichapter ini lebih baik lagi (dan agar galaunya lebih terasa). Terima kasih sudah membaca.

-kanasvetlana-


	2. Orang Terdekat

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan pergi dan takkan kembali. Sama seperti mereka, yang setidaknya telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berarti bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, dan telah memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk hidup selama itu. Bagi mereka, hidup ini singkat sehingga mereka hanya membereskan apa yang harus mereka bereskan selama nafas masih berhembus._

A/N

_Sama seperti chapter sebelumnya. Yang tidak suka membaca karakter favoritnya pergi sejauh-jauhnya, harap jauhkan diri dari _fic _ini. Apartemen Ivan adalah apartemen tinggi, kamar Ivan ada di lantai tiga belas. Yao tinggal di flat sedang yang bayar sewanya patungan dengan Kiku._

Selamat Membaca!

-Ivan's Points of View-

"Eh –apa kau tidak tersesat, aru?" pemuda berambut panjang diikat itu akhirnya bicara padaku, ketika aku tengah repot mengeluarkan buku-bukuku yang hampir basah terkena salju yang rupanya masuk ke dalam tasku.

"Nyet (tidak)," jawabku tanpa melihatnya.

"Kau salah masuk ruangan, aru."

"Da?" aku berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya. Ia terlihat heran sambil menatap buku-buku paketku.

"Kau mahasiswa teknik elektro, kan? Kau salah masuk, ruangan ini tengah dipakai oleh mahasiswa ketatabogaan, aru."

Aku menatap matanya. Kelihatannya ia tidak berbohong, lalu aku mendesah pelan. Aku melihat mahasiswa di sekitarku –dan benar saja, yang mereka bicarakan adalah peralatan dapur, masakan khas dari berbagai negara, teknik membuat _souffle_ yang benar, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat perutku menyanyi.

"...aru?" aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"...fufufu..." saat itu, aku merasakan wajahku memanas seketika.

Itulah pertemuan pertama kami yang masih bisa kuingat hingga sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku mengingat betapa konyolnya aku waktu itu. Tidak kusangka, kini aku bersahabat dekat sekali dengan dia. Wang Yao, mahasiswa pertukaran budaya dari China yang dipaksa para dosen untuk tidak kembali lagi ke tanah airnya. Hampir semua junior di universitas kami jatuh hati padanya. Manis, ramah, pintar memasak. Siapa yang berani menolaknya, da? Terutama suaranya yang –

PLAKK!

Bukan, lupakan suara itu. Aku hanya menampar diriku sendiri –menyadarkanku dari pikiran-pikiran gila yang membuatku berhenti belajar. Tidak akan ada yang salah sangka mengenai tamparan itu, kok. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Sebenarnya ada kakakku dan adikku yang ikut denganku, tetapi mereka tidak tinggal bersamaku. Entah dari mana Kakak mendapatkan uang –dia sudah punya sebuah rumah sendiri di sini. Adikku, Natalia yang sedang melewati masa-masa terakhir sekolah menengahnya, tinggal di sana.

Walaupun begitu, Kakak masih sering mengunjungiku –tetapi tidak kali ini, dan aku tahu betul mengapa.

Kakak sudah berhenti kuliah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu –dua, kalau tidak salah, dia bilang seseorang telah melamarnya. Kak Katyusha menolak memberitahuku siapa. Namun kini sudah empat bulan berlalu, dan pria itu tidak pernah datang. Bila aku menghubungkan cerita Kakak dengan kisah meninggalnya salah seorang seniorku yang asli Perancis, kurasa aku tahu benar siapa yang telah melamarnya.

Mendadak aku teringat dengan adik perempuanku, Natalia. Dia bilang, mahasiswa bernama Toris –yang ternyata adalah juniorku –mengajaknya makan siang kemarin. Aku sudah punya perkiraan bahwa bocah itu pasti menyuka adikku –tetapi aku tidak membicarakannya dengan adikku. Tepat ketika aku menutup buku elektroku untuk minum segelas air, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen kecilku.

"Masuklah," kataku sambil meneguk air. Adikku, Natalia, masuk dengan perlahan sambil membawa sebuah keranjang bertutup kain. Aku memang belum menemukan pisaunya yang setia –namun aku tahu ia selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Brat –ya ochenʹ po tebe skuchayu! (Brother –I miss you so much!)" tanpa aba-aba, ia meletakkan keranjang itu di meja tamu dan melompat –lalu memelukku erat. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini –jadi wajahku tidak memerah lagi.

"Da, da. Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkanmu teh bila kau mau," ia melepasku dengan enggan, kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Bagaimana kabar Kak Katyusha?" tanyaku tanpa menatap matanya. Ia tidak menjawab, maka aku menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Dia terlihat agak sedih.

"Buruk," jawabnya pelan, "ia terlihat menangis sepanjang waktu. Keranjang yang kubawa tadi isinya adalah pirozhki buatannya," ia menunjukkan kepadaku keranjang yang ia letakkan di meja.

"Lalu?" aku mengharap Kakak menitipkan salam sayang untukku.

"Ia tidak mengirimkan apapun kepadamu," aku kecewa mendengarnya, "kecuali pirozhki itu. Yang ia buat sambil menangis."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku segera menyelesaikan teh untuknya –dan duduk di kursi di hadapannya setelah memberikan teh itu.

"Ceritakan kepadaku mengenai keadaan Kakak, da."

"Kakak sering sakit dan terlihat sedih akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak pernah bicara denganku sejak berita kematian pemuda itu..." dan Natalia bercerita kepadaku mengenai segala hal yang tentang Kak Katyusha.

Setelah kisah itu selesai, aku hanya menghela napas sebentar. Kemudian, barulah aku angkat bicara.

"Jadi kesehatan Kakak sedang menurun, da?" Natalia mengangguk mendengar kata-kataku kemudian meminum sedikit tehnya. Kami terdiam sementara aku bangkit dari kursiku dan meneguk vodkaku –tanpa adikku mengetahuinya.

"Lalu, apakah sekarang aku harus menginap di rumahnya, da?" tanyaku pelan, namun ia tidak merespon. Kurasa ia terlalu terbawa perasaan untuk menceritakannya lebih jauh.

"Kak, ada –sesuatu yang ingin kunyatakan kepadamu," mendadak Natalia bicara dengan gugup padaku.

"Da?" aku tahu, ini pasti masalah Toris, juniorku yang mendekatinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kak. Menikahlah denganku."

Vodka yang kuminum mendadak tersembur keluar dari mulutku –membuatku tersedak dan tidak bicara. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Chto vy skazali? (What did you say?)" aku benar- benar terkejut. Natalia bangkit dari kurrsinya dan menatap lurus kedua mataku. Ia menarik sesuatu dari balik apron yang ia pakai –dan benar saja. Dalam sekejap, pisau itu sudah mengancam leherku.

"Natalia –jangan…" cegahku panik sambil mundur pelan-pelan, sementara ia terus maju perlahan dengan pisau teracung di tangan kanannya.

"Kakak, katakan kau mau menikah denganku –maka aku akan berhenti melangkah."

"Tidak, Natalia –ku mohon –" punggungku menabrak dinding. Aku tidak bisa lari lagi –pisau itu telah menempel pada syalku –yang pasti dengan mudah akan segera terkoyak. Dia berjinjit tanpa menjauhkan pisau itu, dan mendekati wajahku perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku harus bagaimana –laki-laki tak boleh memukul wanita!

Aku bergerak sedikit –namun pisau itu semakin dalam menusuk syalku yang entah mengapa tidak robek sejak tadi. Aku dapat merasakan benda tajam itu mendesak syalku dan harum lip gloss milik Natalia. Siapapun –jauhkan dia dariku!

"NI HAO MA!"

Yao. Dia mendobrak pintuku dengan keras lalu berteriak seperti itu –kemudian mendadak diam ketika melihat keadaanku yang tersudut oleh adikku sendiri.

"Aiyaa…" dia terlihat salah tingkah, "te –teruskan saja, aku akan keluar sebentar, aru."

"Tidak perlu, Yao, kau di sini saja," kataku, dan Yao tidak jadi pulang, "Natalia, eh –bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku –aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku dengannya, da."

Syukurlah (sandiwaraku berhasil). Dia menurut, lalu meninggalkanku pelan-pelan. Ketika ia melewati Yao yang berdiri di depan pintu –aku dapat mendengarnya mendesis. Setelah ia benar-benar jauh dari pintu apartemenku, barulah Yao berani masuk. Kami duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat didudukiku dan Natalia.

"Ivan, pacarmu tadi kok –umm, sinis sekali padaku. Apa mungkin karena aku –eh, menginterupsi kalian pada saat yang tidak tepat?" bisiknya pelan.

"Dia adikku, Natalia. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan aku dari perempuan itu, da," jawabku lemah. Aku menceritakan kepadanya mengenai semua yang telah terjadi –mulai dari kisah Natalia bahwa kakakku sakit, hingga ketika ia melamarku –sambil menuangkannya secangkir teh.

"Aiya~ kurasa ia terlalu tertekan, aru. Apalagi dia sangat dekat dengan kakakmu, kan, aru?" ia menanggapi ceritaku dengan sikap bingung –yang tidak biasa bagiku. Ia meneguk tehnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak juga, da. Kau lihat tadi? Seandainya kau tidak datang, bau lip gloss-nya pasti masih menempel di bibirku, da," ujarku lagi, dan Yao tersedak tehnya sendiri, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hao (yes), tenang –aku hanya terkejut tadi..." ia menarik napas sebentar, "bagaimana kalau kita jenguk kakakmu, aru?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu bangkit dari kursiku, "boleh juga, da," lalu aku meneguk vodkaku tanpa diketahui oleh sahabatku.

"Ivan –kau masih meminum itu?" celakanya ia tahu dan bertanya dengan khawatir kepadaku.

"Kau tenang saja, da. Aku hanya suka ini. Aku tidak suka obat-obatan pembunuh seperti yang kau pikirkan, da."

Ia terdiam. Aku dapat merasakan keraguan dari hatinya.

"Mengenai rencanamu untuk mengunjungi kakakku, aku setuju, da," senyum cerah muncul dari bibirnya, "namun ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini malam-malam?" senyum itu berubah menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan tapi pasti, semburat merah jambu muncul di kedua pipinya.

"A –ano... aku hanya ingin mengantarkan snack malam, aru!" jawabnya ceria, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal besar, "minggu ini mahasiswa ketatabogaan mempelajari resep baru, aru! Aku ingin kau mencobanya, aru!" aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Terima kasih banyak, Yao!

"Terima kasih, Yao –tetapi kenapa harus aku, da? Di sekitar flatmu 'kan banyak adik-adik kelas perempuan, da?" tanyaku sambil mencomot sedikit dari kue yang ia bawakan untukku –ada lebkuchen, vanilla gippel, gebrannte mandeln, dan kue-kue khas Jerman lainnya. Tuh kan, wajahnya semakin merah –hanya ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kalau tidak suka, jangan dimakan, aru," yah, dia ngambek. Aku menepuk-nepuk lengannnya sambil tertawa. Aku suka sekali melihatnya seperti ini.

-End of Ivan's Points of View-

-Katyusha's Points of View-

_Mon Cherie, Yekaterina._

_Maafkan aku. Kurasa aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu._

_Sebentar lagi kau takkan menemuiku lagi. Kuharap kau tidak mengalami hal-hal buruk selama kepergianku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, Cherie._

_Mengenai perasaanku padamu, aku tetap menyukaimu apa adanya. Namun bila aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya seseorang telah mengambil hatiku sedikit demi sedikit, Cherie, sehingga aku tak tahu siapakah yang lebih kucintai –kau, atau dia. Tetapi rasaku padamu tetap takkan berubah, Cherie._

_Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tak punya apapun yang pastinya berharga bagimu, sehingga aku tidak mewariskanmu apa-apa (kecuali mawar yang kukirimkan bersama surat ini, tentu saja)._

_Masalah anak itu, terserah padamu apakah kau mau merawatnya atau tidak. Aku tak pernah bisa menyanggah kata-katamu, cherie, tak pernah bisa. Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi pria brengsek untukmu._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

Surat itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul di laci kamar tidurku. Aku membacanya ulang dan merasakan hatiku tertusuk sangat dalam. Surat itu seharusnya telah tertumpuk di bawah buku-buku Natalia selama berbulan-bulan.

Lagi-lagi aku terbatuk. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Natalia sudah kusuruh pergi mengunjungi Ivan –tetapi alasanku menjauhkannya dariku bukan hanya untuk mengantarkan pirozhki itu.

Aku tidak ingin dia tahu kondisiku yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengikuti jejak hitamku –yang sebentar lagi pasti akan segera kuakhiri.

Batukku semakin parah –dan aku dapat merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari mulutku. Segera aku berlari ke wastafel sementara cairan itu semakin banyak keluar selagi batukku tidak berhenti. Kutatap diriku di cermin sambil cairan itu terus mengalir.

"...da –darah..." bisikku pelan. Tampangku parah sekali –darah itu menutupi sebagian wajahku dan mengalir ke rambutku. Aku berusaha mencuci mukaku –namun darah itu tetap keluar selama aku terbatuk, sehingga percuma saja aku membasuh wajahku berkali-kali.

"Kakak..." celaka! Natalia telah kembali dari apartemen Ivan –dan kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandiku. Ia pasti melihat aku tengah berusaha menghapus darah ini –

"Ada apa –Natalia?" aku berusaha sesantai mungkin menghadapinya.

"Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari Kak Ivan," jawabnya dengan suara dinginnya, lalu meninggalkanku sendiri –terduduk dan menangis di kamar mandi.

Aku tahu, usiaku sudah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak perlu cek kesehatan ke dokter atau mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk memastikannya. Aku akan segera menyusul _cherie _–ku. Aku bangkit dari tempatku kini –dan menyusun rencana-rencanaku berikutnya.

Selama dua-tiga minggu ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk segalanya. Hal-hal yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Aku mengunjungi Menara Eiffel untuk kesekian kalinya, makan di _brasserie_ favoritku, menemui teman-teman kuliahku dulu –dan mengurus 'surat warisan' untuk keluargaku. Aku juga menulis kepada Ibu dan Ayah. Dan ketika waktuku hampir tiba, aku sudah siap.

Kini aku hanya bisa terbaring lemas di tempat tidurku. Natalia sudah tahu mengenai batuk berdarahku –dan ia bersikap biasa saja denganku. Wajar, karena aku berbohong padanya mengenai sebab sebenarnya aku mendapatkan batuk ini. Ketika aku tengah merenungi detik-detik terakhirku di dunia ini –sambil mengingat apa yang belum kulakukan, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah."

Adikku, Ivan, memasuki kamarku dengan hati-hati bersama laki-laki yang sudah kukenal selama beberapa bulan.

"Kak, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ivan cemas.

"Tak perlu menanyakan keadaanku, Ivan," jawabku lemas, "duduklah. Kau Yao, kan? Sahabat Ivan, kalau aku tak salah. Maafkan aku, namun untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah kau menemani Natalia di luar sementara?" tanyaku sopan kepadanya, "aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan adikku."

Ia mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua –setelah ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Ivan.

"Untuk kakakmu," bisiknya sebelum ia pergi.

Ketika suara langkah kakinya menjauh, barulah aku bicara pada Ivan.

"Ivan, kau pasti mengerti bila melihat keadaanku sekarang," kataku pelan, "kau juga pasti tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama Natalia untuk selamanya."

"Kak, tetapi aku –"

"Ivan, mengapa kau menolak lamaran Natalia beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanyaku ramah kepadanya. Ia tidak menjawab apapun. Setelah aku menepuk tangannya, barulah ia bicara.

"Aku –aku tidak mau menikah dengan adikku sendiri, Kak," jawabnya pelan, "dan lagi –dan lagi, aku sudah punya –umm, orang yang kusuka, Kak," suaranya menghilang menjadi bisikan. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, tidak mengapa. Aku mendukungmu penuh. Namun Ivan, hidup ini kadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita," tak terasa, suaraku sendiri semakin terdengar suram.

"Maksudmu, Kak?" ia kembali bertanya kepadaku dengan heran. Kurasa, dia tidak bisa merasakan bahwa lawan bicaranya kini tidak akan pernah bicara lagi dengannya –dalam waktu dekat.

Aku menghela napas, "Ivan, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku mati?"

Pertanyaanku tidak dijawab olehnya. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku tadi –dan berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Kak –kau tidak akan bunuh diri, atau sedang diincar seseorang, kan?" ia balik bertanya dengan panik padaku. Aku terkikik pelan –mana mungkin aku seperti itu?

"Bukan begitu, Ivan. Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas kewajaran. Sesuatu yang membuatku memilih untuk berhenti kuliah. Sesuatu yang –yah, yang dulu sangat kunanti-nantikan, namun kini sudah seratus persen merenggut masa depanku. Dan kehidupanku juga."

Ivan terdiam, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Aku tahu, ia pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Aku menahan rasa sedih dan maluku –karena rahasia terbesarku, akhirnya kubongkar pertama kalinya kepada adik laki-lakiku. Aku tahu bahwa sejak tadi ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal di cermin –sebuah benda panjang tipis terselip di bingkai kayu cermin itu. Ia menariknya keluar dan memerhatikan benda itu dengan seksama.

Saat itu, rahasia terbesarku terkuak sudah. Aku dapat merasakan air mataku mendesak ingin keluar.

"Test pen –positif?"

Bisikan pelan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dengan susah payah –dan duduk di pinggirnya. Aku tahu –saat itu adikku yang agak polos tengah memerhatikan perutku yang masih langsing.

"Kak –tetapi, ini –positif, namun kau..."

"Aku tidak mau sesuatu ini tumbuh, Ivan. Ketika surat terakhir darinya sampai ke tanganku, aku tahu, umurku –dan 'orang baru' yang menumpang dalam tubuhku –takkan lama lagi," air mataku menitik seiring dengan bisikanku yang semakin pelan, "dengan terpaksa, aku –membunuhnya sebelum ia tumbuh semakin besar."

Sebelum ia bicara, aku melanjutkan lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras, "ya, Ivan. Aku melakukan hal terlarang itu –tiga hari sebelum kepergiannya. Kurasa hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena kami memang sudah dekat sekali –dan ia telah merencanakan pernikahan kami dua bulan sebelum ia –meninggalkanku untuk selamanya."

"Tetapi Kak –dengan siapa kau –?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," jawabku tersenyum pedih, "ingat Senior Francis yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena HIV? Dengan dialah aku –aku melakukannya."

"Dan aku tahu, aku akan meninggalkanmu –dengan sebab yang sama seperti dia," lanjutku. Adikku yang manis tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi sekarang. Perasaan malu, sedih, dan galau bercampur dalam hatiku. Air mataku mengucur semakin deras.

"Karena itu, Ivan, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kataku pelan, "duduklah. Ini permohonanku," dan ia mematuhi kata-kataku.

"Ivan, jika aku benar-benar pergi, bersikaplah lebih mandiri dan kuat. Jangan berlaku kasar kepada orang lain –kecuali pada saat kau membutuhkan kekasaran itu," ia mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan Natalia –jagalah dia baik-baik, kau tidak perlu menikah dengannya bila kau tidak ingin. Rahasiakan sebab kematianku darinya, " air mataku meleleh makin deras, "dan jangan sampai ia mengakhiri hidupnya seperti –aku..."

"Kak –aku tidak ingin kau mendahuluiku..." mata Ivan kini berkaca-kaca.

"Ssst, Ivan, " aku menyeka matanya sebelum air matanya keluar, "ayah tidak pernah mengajari kita untuk menangis, kan?"

"Namun, Kak –"

"Ivan, setelah aku pergi menemui _cherie _–ku di sana, aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu," kataku sambil mengeluarkan kartu memori kecil tipis yang biasa dipakai di _handycam_, "kau boleh melihatnya bersama Natalia, Toris, dan sahabatmu yang tadi."

Ivan menerima kartu itu sambil menggeleng. Ia masih belum bisa merelakanku sepenuhnya.

"Tapi Kak, bila kau –menyusulnya, aku akan sendiri lagi, da."

"Ada Natalia, dan Toris. Yao juga. Kuharap kamu menjaga persahabatanmu dengan dia –kalau lebih juga tidak apa-apa sih –pemuda seperti dia jarang ditemukan," kataku tersenyum sebisaku, dan dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah sedikit. Tanpa kuduga-duga, ia memelukku erat saat itu.

"Kak," bisiknya, "aku sayang padamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kak."

Aku terharu mendengar kata-kata adikku. Aku pun menyayangimu, Ivan, tetapi 'seseorang' akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Ivan ingin menemaniku di rumah hingga larut malam, namun akhirnya pulang dengan setengah hati karena pelan-pelan Yao mengetuk pintu kamarku dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar oleh teman sekamarnya bila pulang lewat dari pukul sepuluh malam.

Pagi ini, aku masih merasa lemas. Kotak bekal yang dibawakan oleh Yao masih utuh isinya –sehingga langsung saja kuhabiskan. Enak sekali –kurasa adikku memilih sahabat yang tepat. Setelah kotak itu kosong, aku teringat dengan hal terakhir yang belum pernah kulakukan. Segera aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, dan keluar rumah hanya dengan piyama –dan mantelku.

"Kakak, mau ke mana?" Natalia bertanya padaku.

"Ke mana pun aku suka," jawabku riang, kemudian meninggalkan dia yang bingung sendiri.

Aku tahu jalan mana yang harus kutempuh. Setelah beberapa lama, aku sampai di tempat tujuanku –dan duduk di kursi taman yang ada di dekatnya.

"_Cherie,"_ sapaku riang kepada Francis yang (pastinya) terbujur kaku di depanku, "akhirnya aku ingat apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin bercerita kepadamu tentang apa yang terjadi setelah kau meninggalkan aku."

-End of Katyusha's Points of View-

-Yao's Points of View-

"Kakakku hilang!"

Itulah kata-kata pertama dan terakhir yang diucapkan Ivan saat ia meneleponku pagi-pagi. Padahal, karena hari ini libur kuliah, aku ingin tidur lebih lama, aru! Namun berhubung ia temanku, aku segera mencuci mukaku dan berganti pakaian. Setelah melahap selembar roti dan segelas air, aku ke luar apartemenku –meninggalkan Kiku, teman sekamar sekaligus saudara sepupuku.

Aku mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang mungkin bagiku –seperti kafe, taman, atau rumah beberapa teman kuliahku –namun hasilnya nihil. Setelah hari mulai cerah, aku mulai bingung dengan jalan-jalan yang kulewati –hingga akhirnya aku sadar.

Aku tersesat, aru! Bagaimana ini? Gawatnya, di jalan kok sepi sekali, aru? Aku berusaha menggunakan instingku –berbelok atau lurus di jalan yang kupercaya saja. Dan seramnya, aku malah tersesat di pemakaman kuno.

"AAAH~ BAGAIMANA INI, ARU?" aku berteriak keras –namun ketika itu juga, aku memerhatikan makam-makam di sana. Perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah makam yang masih baru –makam Francis! Dan di sebuah kursi taman di sampingnya, ada seorang wanita berambut kelabu pendek sedang duduk tertunduk. Rambut kelabunya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia pasti Katyusha, aru, pikirku. Aku mendekatinya –dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aiyaa~ Nona Katyusha, kau masih sedih dengan kematian Francis, aru?" aku mulai sok kenal sok dekat. Ia tidak menjawab –dan aku merasa bersalah sekali.

"Ah, maaf, aru! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, aru!" kataku panik, "tetapi kau sebaiknya pulang, aru. Ivan –eh –adikmu mencarimu ke mana-mana, aru."

Hanya angin bertiup saja yang menjawab kata-kataku. Sepertinya seluruh dunia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang, aru. Rasanya aku malu sekali.

"Katyusha, kau tahu ya, apa yang sebenarnya dari dulu ingin kubicarakan denganmu, aru?" ia tidak menjawabku. Aku semakin ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadanya, namun aku membulatkan tekad dan mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Katyusha, jangan marah, ya. Menurutku, Ivan itu –umm, pemuda yang sangat baik dan ramah, aru," kataku pelan, "tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku agak takut padanya, aru."

Aku menghela napas, "entah mengapa, aku selalu merasa bahwa ia membuntuti aku ke manapun, aru. Kalau tidak, bagaimana cara dia hafal rutinitasku sehari-hari, aru?"

"Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sebenarnya baik, aru. Dan aku suka sekali ketika mata violetnya memandangku dengan ceria, aru," kataku, kemudian menambahkan, "eh, jangan berpikir aneh, karena biasanya, mata itu menyorotkan kesedihan dan kesepian yang mendalam, aru."

Ia tetap tidak menanggapi. Aku semakin bimbang untuk mengemukakan isi hatiku, aru!

"Katyusha, aku ingin mengakui suatu hal padamu," kataku setelah keberanianku benar-benar terkumpul, "ini menyangkut Ivan, aru."

"Aku –aku menyukai Ivan, aru. Ivan Braginski –entah dengan 'i' atau 'y' di ujungnya. Aku sangat menyukainya sejak kami pertama bertemu, aru," aku tersenyum ceria menatap langit, menghiraukan wajahku yang memanas, "dan kini, aku bicara denganmu untuk memohon persetujuanmu bila suatu saat nanti kami –ehm, bersatu, aru."

"Tak apa 'kan bila nanti aku hidup dengan adikmu, aru?" tanyaku kepadanya. Ia tetap diam saja. Aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres sejak tadi, aru.

"Katyusha, aru? Apa kau baik-baik saja, aru?" aku ingat –dari tadi, yang bicara hanya aku, aru! Dengan panik, aku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya sedikit –dan berkonsentrasi penuh padanya.

Dingin. Kaku. Pucat. Aku berusaha menekankan jariku agar aku dapat merasakan denyut nadinya –namun sekeras apapun aku mencobanya, denyut hidup itu tak kutemukan.

"Katyusha..." bisikku pelan. Kuangkat sedikit dagunya yang dingin dengan jariku, dan kuarahkan agar menghadapku. Kutatap wajahnya yang putih. Bibirnya pucat dan agak membiru. Kedua matanya tertutup –dan ia tidak merespon sentuhan dariku di wajahnya. Aku segera melepaskan jariku darinya –dan bangkit dari bangku taman itu dengan kaget sekaligus takut.

Dia sudah meninggal, aru! Tapi –sejak kapan, aru?

"Be –berarti, se –sejak tadi, aku mengobrol –mengobrol dengan –siapa, aru?" bisikku ngeri kepada diriku sendiri. Aku menyatakan cintaku kepada jenazah, aru! Sebelum aku berlari kabur, pikiran sehatku kembali –dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari bantuan.

"Tenang, aru," kataku gemetar, "a –aku tinggal menelepon Ivan dari ponselku –lalu –lalu –"

"YAO!" syukurlah, Ivan tengah berlari ke arahku dari seberang jalan. Aku merasa senang –namun mendadak tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Apa kau menemukan Kakak?" tanyanya polos. Sebelum aku menjawab, ia sudah menemukan lebih dahulu jasad kakaknya –yang tetap terduduk di bangku taman itu.

"Ivan –"

"Kakak! Kau sedang apa di sini, da?" ia duduk di tempat aku duduk tadi.

"Ivan –hentikan –"

Terlambat. Ivan kini menggenggam tangan sang Kakak –dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yao –mengapa kau tidak beritahukan aku lebih cepat?" suara yang biasa terdengar ceria itu kini bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku sendiri –baru tahu sekarang, aru," suaraku tercekat sementara aku berbohong. Ia bangun dari bangku itu, berjongkok di sebelah kakaknya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menunggu suara tangisnya –namun suara itu tak kunjung terdengar. Aku menghadapkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaannya –dan ia memang tidak menangis.

Ivan telah berdiri dan menggendong jasad kakaknya. Ala bridal style –atau apalah itu, aru, tidak penting. Ia menatapa mataku penuh harap –kemudian bicara dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Kabari teman-teman, da. Aku akan segera mengurus upacara kematiannya."

"Ivan, tapi kau –"

"Tidak apa-apa, da. Tolong kabari orang-orang yang kita kenal –teman-teman, kakak kelas juga boleh, tapi jangan penuhi rumahku dengan seluruh mahasiswa, da."

Ia meninggalkan aku sendirian sekarang. Setelah sosoknya tak terlihat lagi, barulah aku melangkah pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Segera aku memanggil teman-temaku –hanya yang aku ketahui rumahnya, tentu saja. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat sedih mendengar kabar itu. Aku juga meminta mereka mengabari kawan-kawan yang lain. Dan kini, aku sudah berdiri di samping kuburan yang masih baru, bersama orang-orang yang telah kukenal, juga beberapa seniorku yang terlihat berduka.

"Dia wanita yang paling ramah dengan trio kita dulu, Gilbert..." samar-samar dapat kudengar suara pelan Kak Antonio yang tengah menangis di bahu teman terdekatnya kini. Ya, dari kata-kata teman-teman wanitanya juga aku bisa tahu bahwa Katyusha dulu memang ramah.

Perlahan, satu per satu dari mereka pergi. Kini aku hanya berempat dengan Natalia, Toris, dan Ivan. Mendadak, Ivan mengajak kami pergi ke rumah kakaknya. Aku menurut –apalagi dia samasekali tidak menangis selama acara pemakaman berlangsung. Di rumah itu, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya dan menyalakan komputer yang ada di sebuah meja. Aku, Natalia, dan Toris hanya diam di depan pintu kamar itu. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan, aru?

"Ayo sini," ia melambaikan tangannya kepada kami, "kalian harus ikut. Kakakku memberikan sesuatu yang harus kalian lihat juga."

Kami mendekati dan berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah program yang biasa dipakai untuk memutar video sudah siap di sana. Lalu, Ivan memasukkan kartu memori kecil dan memutar satu-satunya video yang ada.

"Halo semuanya!" Katyusha! Ini video tentang dirinya, aru? Bukan hanya aku, Natalia dan Toris juga terlihat kaget. Hanya Ivan yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Hai Ivan, Natalia, Toris, dan Yao, kalau kau ikut," katanya dengan ceria, "terima kasih sudah mau menonton video amatirku."

"Langsung saja, deh. Aku ingin jujur dengan kalian semua. Aku sudah menjalin hubungan lama dengan Francis Bonnefoy –dan karena suatu hal, kami melakukan itu," senyum Katyusha menghilang sedikit. Toris menutup mulutnya, terlihat _shock._

"Kami pikir tak akan ada efeknya –karena kami sudah merencanakan pernikahan kami, tetapi ternyata ia meninggalkan aku duluan dengan sebab seperti itu. Aah, tragis, ya. Nah, karena itu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya bila aku benar-benar menyusulnya."

'Katyusha' tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "untuk Natalia, aku mewariskan kepadamu semua benda milikku –perhiasanku, buku-bukuku kalau kau mau. Lalu, aku ingin kau menerima setengah dari uang tabunganku. Gunakan untuk keperluan sekolahmu, ya, semoga cukup untuk membiayai kuliahmu nanti."

Natalia mengangguk pelan. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Pesan dariku, baik-baiklah dengan Toris. Jangan ikuti jejakku, Natalia. Aku sayang padamu –lalu, berhentilah mengejar kakakmu! Kurasa ia telah memiliki orang lain yang takkan pernah ia tinggalkan. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku banyak bersalah padamu."

Kini Natalia melirikku tajam. Aku tidak membalas tatapannya, hanya berkonsentrasi dengan video itu.

"Untuk Toris, hanya jika kau benar-benar jadian dengan adikku. Tolong rawat Natalia baik-baik! Aku percaya bahwa kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Natalia melupakan kakaknya –dan kau orang baik. Aku ingin kau mendapat dua pertiga dari tabunganku. Terima kasih telah menyukai adikku apa adanya!"

"Lalu untuk Yao, umm... aku tahu kita baru berkenalan selama beberapa bulan, tapi sikapmu mengatakan bahwa kau orang baik. Terima kasih telah mau bersahabat dengan Ivan! Kalau bisa, teruslah bersamanya, kurasa ia sangat membutuhkan seorang teman sepertimu."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Terima kasih telah percaya padaku, Kak.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kalau kau ada perasaan terhadap Ivan, katakan saja! Aku merestui, kok!" senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya, seiring dengan percepatan detak jantungku –dan memanasnya wajahku.

"Lalu yang terakhir, untuk Ivan. Maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu secepat ini, dan membebankan tanggung jawabku untuk merawat Natalia. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku takkan pergi –tapi yah, kita manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, bagaimanapun juga."

Aku melirik Ivan –yang tersenyum kecil menonton kakaknya, kok dia tidak sedih, aru?

"Ivan, aku tahu kamu sudah dewasa sekarang. Jadi, kau hanya mewarisi sisa tabunganku dan –kalau kau mau, resep rahasia pirozhki yang sering kukirimkan ke rumahmu. Oh ya, rumah kecilku ini kuwariskan kepadamu deh. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku percaya, kamu pasti bisa melewati semua beban selanjutnya."

"Amanat dariku, jagalah hubunganmu dengan Yao! Dia pria yang baik, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan menggantikan aku (sebagai orang terdekat denganmu). Kalau kau tidak mau menikah dengan Natalia, berterus terang lah kepadanya. Aku yakin ia akan mengerti."

"Dan tambahan dariku untuk semua orang yang menonton ini, aku tak mau ada salah satu dari kalian yang menyusulku setelah ini. Aku lebih suka melihat tingkah laku kalian dari tempatku daripada menemui kalian di tempat yang sama. Akhir kata, aku menyayangi kalian semua. Selamat tinggal!"

Kemudian, layar komputer itu menghitam –tanda video telah selesai diputar. Natalia menangis di bahu Toris, yang merangkulnya dengan sayang. Ivan terdiam, menatapku sebentar, dan kemudian –tertawa.

"A~h, kukira video seperti apa, da," ia mencabut kartu memori itu, mematikan komputer, dan memasukkan kembali kartu tersebut ke kantung dalam mantelnya, "nah. Sudah selesai, da? Aku ingin pulang. Dadaaah, Natalia dan Toris!"

Sesempurna apapun sandiwara yang ia mainkan, aku tahu isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku tidak pulang ke flatku –melainkan menginap di apartemennya. Awalnya ia terkejut mendengar ideku, namun ia sangat senang. Jangan berpikir macam-macam aru! Dalam keadaan seperti ini kami tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kewajaran, aru.

Esok paginya, Ivan sudah rapi. Beberapa tas ranselnya menunggu untuk dibawa di dekat pintu. Aku yang masih memakai kausnya –yang longgar untukku – tentu saja bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"Kau mau pulang ke Rusia, aru?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi orangtuaku di Ukraina selama tiga hari, lalu pulang. Kunci apartemenku ada di kotak pos itu, da, kau boleh ke sini kapanpun kau mau."

Ukraina? Aku teringat dengan koran yang baru kubaca tadi dan firasat buruk muncul dalam hatiku.

"Ehh... rumah orangtuamu di mana, Ivan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Di Chernobyl, da." Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya.

"Ivan –sebaiknya kau jangan ke sana, aru..." kataku pelan.

"Kenapa, da?" rupanya ia benar-benar belum tahu. Dengan terpaksa aku menyodorkan koran yang tadi kubaca kepadanya.

_Ledakan reaktor nuklir nomor empat di Chernobyl, Ukraina, melenyapkan nyawa masyarakat sekitar. Diperkirakan tidak ada yang selamat._

Itulah _headline _berita yang baru saja kubaca tadi. Dapat kurasakan aura sekitar Ivan yang menghitam. Koran itu ia kembalikan kepadaku dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Ti –tidak mungkin, da –kalau kau hanya ingin bergurau denganku, ini sangat tidak lucu, Yao."

Aku tidak menjawab. Ia pergi keluar pintu dan ternyata seorang tukang pos membawakan surat dan sebuah map kertas warna cokelat untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menemuiku dan tersenyum –dipaksakan.

"Lihat, surat dari bibiku!" dia membuka amplop putih itu dan membaca suratnya sendiri.

Kutunggu reaksinya. Seusai membaca, matanya menatap kosong mataku. Surat itu pasti membawakan kabar buruk.

"Bagaimana, aru?" tanyaku pelan kepadanya. Ia tidak menjawabku, hanya memberikan surat itu kepadaku dan melangkah pergi ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum. Entah senyum apa yang ia berikan kali ini. Daripada penasaran, aku segera membaca surat itu

_Untuk Katyusha, Ivan, dan Natalia_

_Dengan sangat sedih dan berduka, Bibi memberitahukan bahwa ibu dan ayahmu meninggal akibat kecelakaan reaktor nuklir. Jasad mereka telah ditemukan, dan Bibi segera mengirimkan surat ini secepat Bibi bisa._

_Surat warisan untuk kalian bertiga ada dalam amplop cokelat. Salam sayang, Bibi._

_Raisa Braginskaya _(A/N : hanya ini nama yang nyangkut di otak nista si Author.)

"Ivan –ini..." kuletakkan surat itu di meja. Kuarahkan mataku ke segala arah, mencari pemuda dengan syal yang selalu melilit di lehernya.

Aku meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memasuki ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Akhirnya, aku menemukan orang yang kucari, tengah berdiri di balkon dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Ivan," kubelai bahunya dengan lembut dari belakang, "kenapa kau di sini, aru?"

"Ayah bilang aku tak boleh menangis, da."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, aru?"

"Kalau boleh da, aku mau loncat."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada ceria itu sangat mengejutkan aku, aru! Mana Ivan yang biasanya tegar, aru?

"JA –jangan main-main, aru!" teriakku, "kakakmu bilang ia tak ingin siapapun menyusulnya!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah tak tahan hidup sendiri, da. Kau tidak mengerti aku juga, padahal sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"

"Justru itu," aku menahan napas, "kalau kau ikut ke sana, aku tak akan bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, aru."

Kurasa aku telah memilih jawaban yang tepat. Ivan menatapku sebentar, lalu kembali menatap jalan di bawah balkon. Ia kembali menatap mata cokelatku –dan aku menghindarinya karena tak tahan dengan degup jantungku sendiri.

"Dan untuk hal-hal semacam ini, semua orang berhak menangis, aru."

"Aku takkan menangis, Yao. Aku sudah biasa sendiri seperti ini –meski sekarang, aku benar-benar sendiri." Mendengar kata-katanya, aku tersenyum penuh simpati padanya, menginformasikan bahwa ia **tidak **sendiri.

"Masih ada aku, aru."

Kali ini, aku mengambil langkah spontan. Kupeluk dia dengan ragu-ragu –takut ia akan segera melepaskan diri dan terjun bebas dari balkon lantai 13 ini. Semakin lama, hatiku semakin yakin bahwa pilihanku adalah benar, hingga aku memeluknya lebih yakin.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar suara Ivan menangis dalam pelukanku.

End of Detik Terakhir, Orang-orang Terdekat

A/N

HAH? KOK BANYAK BANGET SIH? Maaf, mohon maafkan saya bila Anda menderita bosan tingkat akut saat membaca chapter ini. Kalau boleh jujur, saya sendiri tidak mau berada dalam posisi Ivan sekarang –curhat gak penting-. Review Anda membantu saya untuk menulis lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sekali lagi, maafkan saya atas ketidakjelasan di chapter ini.


	3. Mahasiswa Jenius

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan pergi dan takkan kembali. Sama seperti mereka, yang setidaknya telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berarti bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, dan telah memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk hidup selama itu. Bagi mereka, hidup ini singkat sehingga mereka hanya membereskan apa yang harus mereka bereskan selama nafas masih berhembus._

A/N

_Sama seperti chapter sebelumnya. Yang tidak suka membaca karakter favoritnya pergi sejauh-jauhnya, harap jauhkan diri dari _fic _ini. Omong-omong, latar tempat masih di Perancis, _slight-pairing-_nya masih RoChu. Hati-hati dengan ke-OOC-an yang mulai merajalela di sini. Sedikit bocoran, kayaknya ada USUK nyelip, deh._

Selamat Membaca!

-Yao's Point's of View-

HAO! (YES!) Tugas kuliahku selesai aru! Aku bersorak sorai sendirian (dalam hatiku) sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan untukku sendiri. Jerit senang yang hampir keluar dari mulutku terhenti akibat printer setiaku –yang kini tidak menge-print apapun.

"Shénme? (What?) Kok tidak menge-print, aru?" tanyaku bingung. Memangnya kamu sering kupakai, aru? Tintamu 'kan baru kuisi sebulan yang lalu, masa' mendadak habis, aru?

"KIKU! Kau apakan printer-ku, aru?" aku berteriak dengan curiga kepada seseorang yang tak ada di kamarku.

"Skripsiku," orang yang kupanggil muncul di depan pintu kamarku.

"HAH? Bohong, aru! Skripsimu 'kan masih harus dikumpulkan tiga bulan lagi, aru!"

"Aku tidak mau panik sehari sebelum skripsi itu dikumpulkan, nii-san."

"Tapi tugasku yang ini harus kukumpulkan besok, aru! Aku tak mau mengulang tahun depan, aru!" balasku. Mati aku, aru! Memangnya ada warnet (A/N : warnet di Perancis...?) buka malam-malam begini, aru?" Dengan kesal, aku mengalah. Aku membiarkan Kiku keluar dari kamarku tanpa permintaan maaf. Ku-save pekerjaanku di flash-disk-pandaku, dan memakai jaket merahku, kemudian pergi dari flatku setelah membanting pintunya.

Apartemen Ivan adalah tujuanku satu-satunya. Seingatku, dia punya printer –dan jam tidurnya memang agak berbeda dengan jam tidur siswa waras lainnya. Sebenarnya, setelah beberapa minggu kepergian orang-orang terdekatnya, aku memutuskan untuk menginap selama beberapa hari di apartemennya, hingga ia merasa lebih baik. Dan ketika aku pulang, ternyata masalah yang menemuiku, aru!

Kiku adalah mahasiswa Jepang teman sekamarku sekaligus sepupu jauhku. Dia anak jurusan arsitektur yang jenius –begitu kata orang-orang di kampusku. Kurasa juga benar, aru, tidak sampai tiga tahun, ia sudah hampir menamatkan pendidikan S1-nya. Aku yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya malah tertinggal sangat jauh.

Dan di sinilah aku, menunggu Ivan membukakan pintu untukku. Tak lama, sosok pemuda jangkung itu muncul di hadapanku dan tersenyum cerah.

"Yao-Yao tak bilang mau datang, da!" serunya riang, "Ayo masuk!"

Aku menuruti kata-katanya. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak aku mencegahnya melompat dari balkon itu. Aku tersenyum samar, namun agak senang melihat ia telah kembali seperti semula.

"Tak biasanya kau datang pada jam segini, da," katanya sambil duduk di depan komputernya yang menyala. Rupanya ia tengah mengetik sesuatu.

"Eh, iya," jawabku ragu, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menge-print tugas kuliahku, aru."

"Printer-mu kenapa, da?" tanyanya ringan, lalu aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Mulai dari siapa Kiku, bagaimana caranya menghanguskan _souffle_ yang kubuat dengan susah payah, alasan ia mengunciku di luar flat kami sendiri hanya karena aku pulang pukul sepuluh lewat lima detik malam, dan mengapa akhirnya aku ingin memakai printer-nya.

"...begitulah, aru. Kiku menjadi menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini, aru. Jadi boleh 'kan, aku meminta tinta printer-mu, aru?"

"Itu masalah gampang," ia berdiri dari kursi di depan komputernya, "Silakan pakai sesukamu, da. Aku ingin ke toilet."

Ia meninggalkan aku yang langsung duduk di kursi itu dan memasukkan flash disk-ku ke tempat yang tersedia. Terima kasih banyak, Ivan! Aku suka sekali kau, aru! Eh –lupakan kalimat terakhir dariku, aru! Tadinya aku mau langsung menge-print terus pulang –namun ketika aku melihat sekilas apa yang sedang ia ketik, aku malah membaca ketikanya lebih dahulu.

SKRIPSI. Itulah judul yang terbaca olehku di tengah atas monitor. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, membayangkan hasil ketikannya mengenai alat-alat elektronik (sesuai dengan fakultas yang ia geluti) –namun aku malah kaget setengah mati membacanya.

"Dia 'kan mahasiswa teknik elektro, aru. Tapi kenapa skripsinya malah bertajuk 'Kuliner Negara Timur', aru?" bisikku heran kepada diriku sendiri.

"AH!" jeritan kekanakan Ivan terdengar dari belakangku. Aduh, bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya, aru?

"Kau… membaca skripsiku, da?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Ma –maafkan aku, aru! Ti-tidak akan kusebarkan kepada siapapun, aru!" aku berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya, bangkit dari kursiku dan membungkukkan tubuhku serendah ku bisa. Aku dapat mendengar kikik pelannya, dan kemudian ia menepuk punggungku.

"Tidak masalah. Kuakui hal ini hanya padamu, da, walaupun aku anak elektro, aku ingin menyerahkan skripsiku kepada salah satu dosen yang mengajar di mata kuliah yang aku senangi. Walaupun aku sudah menyiapkan skripsi lainnya tentang elektronika, da…" hah? Dia menyiapkan dua skripsi sekaligus, aru? RAJIN!

"Ivan… kok kamu rajin, aru?" tanyaku sementara menunggu tugasku selesai dicetak.

"Tidak. Aku mengerjakannya hanya karena ingin, da."

Setelah lama berbincang (sambil menunggu tugasku yang tengah di-print), aku pulang. Syukurlah, tugasku bisa selesai sekarang, aru! Tetapi, lagi-lagi kelegaanku mendadak berganti dengan rasa geram –mengetahui bahwa pintu apartemenku telah terkunci.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, ARU!" teriakku kepada Kiku –yang pasti ada di dalam.

"Lewat pukul sepuluh, kau tak boleh masuk, nii-san," suara rendah yang kukenal terdengar dari dalam.

"Tapi –ini flat kita, aru! Kenapa kau jadi otoriter begini, aru?"

"Peraturan dibuat untuk ditaati, nii-san, jangan lupa bahwa kaulah yang lebih dulu mengusulkan hal ini," kemudian, aku dapat mendengar langkahnya menjauh.

"Hei –Kiku, aku takkan melanggar lagi, tapi jangan pergi dulu, aru! Bukakan pintu ini dulu, aru! KIKUU!" teriakanku sia-sia belaka –tak seorang pun yang membukakan pintu itu untukku.

"Kiku –AKU BENCI PADAMU, ARU!" jeritku sekeras-kerasnya. Peduli setan tetangga yang merasa terganggu, aru! Aku yang merasa frustrasi hanya bisa duduk memeluk lututku sendiri di depan pintu. Setelah beberapa lama, aku tertidur.

-End of Yao's Points of View-

-Kiku's Points of View-

Pagi ini, aku terbangun dari tidurku dan teringat dengan nii-san yang tadi malam kukunci di luar. Yao nii-san, maafkan aku! Dari dulu, aku tak pernah bisa kalau disuruh melanggar peraturan, apapun alasannya. Namun ketika aku membuka pintu, Yao nii-san tidak ada.

"Yao nii-san?" Panggilku pelan. Mungkin dia bersembunyi di halaman untuk dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghajarku. Aku siap siaga, walaupun memang tak terdengar apa-apa dari halaman –kecuali semilir angin berhembus.

Aku berkeliling di sekitar rumahku, memanggilnya, dan mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tak menemukan siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri di sini.

_Aku benci padamu, aru!_

Aku termenung sambil memasak sarapan untukku -kata terakhir Yao nii-san terbayang di pikiranku. Memang besar kemungkinan Yao nii-san untuk kabur, apalagi sikapku yang makin menyebalkan kepadanya akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu aku salah, tetapi seingatku, Yao nii-san tak akan pernah kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa barang-barangnya. Setelah makan, kutunggu dia di ruang tamu. Ia tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya, aku meninggalkan flatku –maksudku flatku dan Yao nii-san, dan pergi kuliah dengan perasaan tak enak.

Di kampus, aku mendengar teman-teman Yao nii-san membicarakan dia di depanku hari ini. Di mana dia? Pada waktu istirahat siang, aku berbicara dengan Arthur, sahabatku, dan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi.

"….aku menyesal, Arthur. Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi bagaimana aku minta maaf kepadanya? Bicara denganku saja dia ogah."

"Yah, sekarang kau santai saja dulu," aku menatapnya dengan kesal, "Maksudku, kalau kau benar-benar berpikir dia membencimu –maka dia akan benar membencimu."

Kata-kata Arthur malah membuatku semakin merasa tidak enak. Aku tak bicara lagi dengannya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya, membuka, dan menawarkan isinya untukku. Aku memerhatikan kue itu dengan rasa curiga.

"Bukan aku yang masak, kok," nada bicaranya terdengar meyakinkan, "Kupesan di toko. Makanlah, mungkin akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Dengan enggan, kuambil salah satu cupcake itu, dan kugigit sedikit.

"Keren deh, kita bisa memilih topping-nya sesuka kita," gumam Arthur sambil mengunyah kuenya, "Rasanya juga enak. Harganya terjangkau lagi."

Sebuah pemikiran mencuat keluar dari otakku.

"Arthur, bisa tolong berikan alamat toko kue ini?"

"Boleh saja. Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Hari ini, aku berniat untuk pulang terlambat. Yao nii-san, kuharap kau mau membukakan pintu untukku sebelum pukul sepuluh.

-End of Kiku's Points of View-

-Yao's Points of View-

Hari ini berjalan dengan sangat aneh, aru! Pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun di kamar Ivan –padahal harusnya aku masih tergeletak di depan pintu flatku sendiri, aru! Syukurnya, semua bagian tubuhku masih lengkap, aru. Kemudian aku pergi kuliah dengan baju milik Ivan. Di kampus, semua orang menertawakan aku, aru! Mereka ternyata tahu aku pakai baju siapa... apalagi seharian ini aku (dipaksa) menemani Ivan ke mana-mana, mulai dari makam kakaknya hingga bar tempat dia biasa menghabiskan dua botol vodka. Mahasiswa macam apa dia, aru? Aku menyesal mengatakan bahwa dia rajin, aru!

Lebih terkejut lagi, malam ini pintu flatku tak dimanipulasi oleh Kiku, aru. Aku dapat masuk dengan mudah –dan tak ada siapapun di flatku. Apa yang tengah terjadi, aru? Memang rasa kesalku pada sepupuku itu belum berkurang sepenuhnya, aru. Di tengah-tengah kebingunganku, seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku. Aku melangkah lunglai ke pintuku, merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil kunci di dalamnya –

"Sabar sedikit, aru!" kataku keras, mendengar gedoran itu semakin keras. Ketika aku memutar kunci dan memajukan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat siapa di depannya, pintu itu terbuka dengan keras dan menghantam sudut kanan bibirku.

"SAKIT, ARU!"

"Privyet (halo)!"

Ivan masuk dengan senyum lebar –lalu menatapku sebentar yang tengah meringis sambil memegangi bibirku, kemudian duduk santai di sofaku. Kututup pintu dan kukunci perlahan. Kusiapkan kue-kue kecil untuk tamuku satu-satunya, dan ia mendengarku meringis.

"Yao kenapa, da?" ia bertanya dengan nada kekanakan yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aru," ini 'kan gara-gara kau, aru! Namun aku tak menungkapkannya kepadanya, dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sambil meminum tehku sendiri, aku tahu aku sedang diperhatikan, aru.

"Bibir Yao berdarah, da."

"Bukan apa-apa, aru."

"Ah, aku ingat! Kata kakakku," aku menatap matanya penuh simpati –mencegahnya membicarakan kakaknya, "Cara ampuh mengobati luka adalah dengan menjilatinya, da."

Aku mulai merasa tidak enak. Hatiku ketar-ketir, berusaha mencari makna lain dari kalimatnya tadi. Aku bangun dari sofa itu –berusaha menghindari dia, namun tangannya memegang erat pergelanganku hingga terasa sakit.

"Ivan," pintaku lemas, "Tolong lepaskan, aru."

"Aku tak mau melihat Yao kesakitan, da. Izinkan aku menjilat lukamu," ia menjawab santai sambil mendorongku jatuh –hingga aku sudah terbaring di lantai dengan dia di atasku.

"Ivan –apa kau gila, aru?" jeritku padanya sementara jantungku semakin berdegup cepat. Kucoba melepaskan tangannya dariku –namun semakin banyak aku bergerak, semakin keras ia mencengkeram bahuku. Kini aku hanya bisa pasrah –walaupun aku sedikit menginginkannya, aru, tapi ini bukan Ivan yang kukenal, aru!

Napasnya yang tenang dapat kurasakan semakin dekat. Tubuhnya mulai terasa menempel denganku. Apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan selain pasrah, aru?

"Eh... mobil Yao kok tidak ada, da?"

Dia berhenti. Kini dia telah berdiri di dekat jendelaku. Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun menempel di wajahku tadi (apalagi bibirku) –lalu tadi dia itu –bagaimana sih, aru? Aku tidak mengerti, aru!

"Apa, aru?" tanyaku gugup. Aku berusaha berdiri –dan susah payah menghilangkan kejadian tadi dari otakku.

"Mobil Yao-Yao tidak ada, da," katanya sambil menerawang jendela.

"Tadi dipinjam Arthur, aru," jawabku malas sambil menyeka bibirku dengan lap air dingin. Aku benar-benar telah melupakan kejadian miring tadi, aru.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau meminjamkan Arthur benda itu, da...?"

"Tidak masalah, aru. Omong-omong, tak biasanya kau ke sini, aru. Ada apa, aru?"

Ivan terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Sepertinya ia tak berniat menjawabnya. Ia berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum man –ehm, childish.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, da."

"Yang benar saja, aru?" aku setengah menjerit. Alasan paling tak masuk akal yang pernah kudengar, aru!

"Malam ini, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu, da. Kiku belum pulang sejak tadi, kan?" kata-katanya tadi ada benarnya juga, aru. Kiku tak mungkin pulang tengah malam sambil membawa botol liquor di kedua tangannya, aru.

"Lalu –bagaimana dengan kamu? Apa kau akan segera pulang, aru?"

"Sampai Kiku pulang, da. Aku akan di sini terus sampai Kiku pulang," ikrarnya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Terima kasih, Ivan, bagaimanapun juga.

Tapi sepertinya, janji sahabatku tadi takkan bisa ditepati, aru. Pukul dua belas malam, Kiku tak kunjung pulang. Perasaanku tak enak. Aku hanya bisa duduk termenung sendiri di lantai tengah ruangan (setelah capek mondar-mandir) –hingga Ivan bergabung ikut duduk di depanku.

"Yao-Yao tidur, da. Biar aku yang mencari Kiku."

"Apa –tapi Ivan, ini pukul dua belas malam, aru!" seruku terkejut. Suaraku semakin serak akibat aku memaksakan diri untuk terus begadang.

"Tidak masalah, da," Ivan menepuk bahuku dua kali dan berdiri, "Untuk Yao, aku mau melakukan apa saja," ia melilitkan syal yang tak pernah ia lepaskan ke leherku dengan lembut.

"Syalku ini sebagai jaminan, da."

"Ivan..." dan ketika aku memanggilnya, ia sudah pergi. Lagi-lagi, aku tertidur –tetapi bukan di kamar Ivan, tentunya. Dengan syal milik Ivan melingkari leherku. Dengan hangat tubuhnya yang masih dapat kurasakan.

Aku terbangun pukul enam –kuliah dimulai jam tujuh! Mati aku, aru! Mana Kiku masih belum pulang, aru! Langsung saja aku bersiap ala kadarnya (tanpa melepas syal itu) dan berlari mengejar kendaraan umum yang mengarah ke kampusku. Seingatku tadi, mobilku sudah ada –namun aku punya firasat bahwa Arthur masih memegang kuncinya. Pagi ini mendung, aru, seolah langit tengah bersedih.

Jalan di depan kampus dipenuhi oleh kerumunan mahasiswa yang melangkah perlahan –yang rata-rata tak kukenal. Mereka membicarakan –Kiku, aru?

"Kasihan ya."

"Padahal tinggal tiga bulan lagi."

Firasat burukku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menyeruak di antara kerumunan itu, berusaha masuk lebih dalam agar tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik.

"Minggir, minggir!" suara khas milik Ivan terdengar samar olehku. Aku semakin penasaran dan mendorong kasar orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan ketika aku berada di tengah kerumunan itu, aku sadar bahwa bukan ini yang ingin kusaksikan.

Ivan berjalan tergesa-tergesa –mengangkat jasad Kiku yang bersimbah darah di kedua tangannya. Kuhentikan ia untuk sementara, berusaha memastikan bahwa itu adalah Kiku. Semakin aku memandang tubuh itu –semakin hancur perasaanku kini.

"Aku –menemukannya seperti ini, da..." katanya dengan rasa bersalah dan sedih. Semakin lama, ia semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Entah ke mana Kiku akan ia bawa.

Aku tak bisa apa-apa –kecuali menjatuhkan kedua lututku ke tanah, dan menitikkan air mata. Hatiku semakin terenyuh –mengingat aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya beberapa waktu sebelum ia pergi. Tangisku semakin jelas terdengar. Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Seolah mengerti, air mata langit turun semakin banyak. Aku hanya sendiri di taman kampusku. Semua mahasiswa dan dosen telah memulai kegiatan rutin mereka –tanpa memerhatikan aku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terdiam. Bajuku sudah sangat basah –begitu pula buku-buku dalam ranselku, pasti. Aku tak memikirkan itu lagi, kini aku sadar begitu berartinya seorang saudara. Terbayang olehku ketika Ivan kehilangan kakaknya. Mengapa ia tahan untuk tak menangis, aru?

Hujan di sekitarku berhenti. Kulihat Ivan tengah memayungiku dengan ekspresi khawatir dan berduka. Dapat terlihat jelas olehku cipratan darah di mantel cokelat mudanya. Bau darah sangat terasa olehku –hingga aku bergidik ngeri.

"Kuliah sudah dimulai dari tadi, Yao," katanya sambil berjongkok di depanku.

"Peduli amat, aru."

"Yao bolos, da?" apa dia benar-benar tak punya perasaan, aru? Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya dengan rasa marah. Namun, air mataku terus keluar sehingga ia menyeka pipiku dengan sapu tangan merah –miliknya.

"Pulanglah," katanya lembut, "Istirahatlah sepuasmu. Ibu Kiku ingin jasad anaknya dikembalikan ke Jepang secepatnya, jadi besok akan diadakan upacara perpisahan."

Tangannya ingin merangkulku –namun kutepis hingga berbunyi. Apa-apaan dia, selalu menyerangku tiba-tiba, aru? Apalagi dengan bau darah Kiku yang masih menempel –

"Ah, maaf," katanya pelan, "Darahnya masih menempel di bajuku, da."

Tak kusangka, ia membuka mantel berdarah itu –dan melemparnya ke trotoar terdekat. Kemudian, -HEI!– dia mengangkatku dan memanggulku di bahunya.

"IVAN, ARU! Lepaskan aku, aru!" jeritku.

"Yao harus pulang, mandi, dan istirahat di apartemenku, da," katanya riang. Dia menghiraukan mantelnya yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di trotoar.

"Ivan –mantelmu bagaimana, aru? Turunkan aku, aku takut jatuh, aru!"

"Biar hujan menghapus darahnya, da. Kau takkan jatuh –percaya saja padaku!"

Diam-diam, kulirik lengannya yang kini terekspos. Terlihat cukup 'terlatih', dan benar-benar menimbulkan kesan yang cukup dalam bagiku, aru. Terkesan kuat, seakan mampu membawaku seperti ini ke kampung halamannya sekaligus. Aku ingin tangan itu menyentuhku lebih jauh lagi –dan melindungiku selama ia bisa.

Lu –lupakan kata-kataku tadi, aru! Singkatnya, sekarang aku sudah ada di kamar Ivan, tanpa dia ada di sini, dan katanya ia tengah membuatkan 'sarapan' untuk kita berdua. Rasanya seperti baru menikah, aru –ehmm, hiraukan saja sebelum fic ini semakin melenceng dari genre-nya, aru.

Tanpa dia di sini, aku baru berani mandi dan mengganti pakaianku, aru. Kulepas kemejaku dengan santai dan meletakannya di tempat tidur. Setelah selesai dengan 'urusan'-ku, kuraih kaus yang telah disiapkan oleh Ivan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Pagi, Yao."

"AAAAH!" aku terkejut ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka –dan dia menontonku sambil bersandar di pintu, aru! Segera aku bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi. Siaaaal! Tahu begini aku ganti di sini saja, aru!

"Yao, kenapa bajunya kau lempar, da? Kenapa tak kau pakai di dalam?" kata Ivan dari luar –dan dia benar. Saking kagetnya, kok aku jadi OOC begini, aru?

"Me –menghadaplah ke dinding, Ivan, aru! A –aku mau ke luar..."

"Sudah dari tadi, Yao-Yao," dengan curiga, aku mengendap keluar. Kedengarannya dia jujur, maka kuambil kaus itu dengan santai setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan kuturunkan handuk yang kulilitkan di pinggangku pelan-pelan.

"Ehe~ di atas pantat Yao ada tanda lahir pandanya, da..."

"HEI!" aku memakai handukku lagi secepat ku bisa, "Kubilang menghadap dinding, aru!"

"Di dindingnya ada cermin, jadi aku harus melihat ke mana lagi, da?"

Aku menghela napas, lalu masuk kembali ke kamar mandi sambil mendengus kesal. Setelah selesai dengan kaus itu, aku melirik diriku di cermin. Wajahku memerah bukan kepalang.

Aku sadar. Ini pertama kalinya aku memperlihatkan tubuku kepada orang lain walau secara tak sengaja –kepada Kiku pun tak pernah.

"Ada apa, Yao?"

"Eh –tidak, aru. Ayo kita berangkat, kurasa acara akan segera dimulai, aru."

-End of Yao's Points of View-

-Ivan's Points of View-

Upacara perpisahan sudah selesai. Kiku telah dibawa pergi ke bandara. Kulihat Yao tengah duduk di salah satu bangku panjang, dan tak beranjak sejak tadi. Kelihatannya, dia masih menangis –walau suaranya tak sekeras tadi, da. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan tujuanku, maka aku menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yao, ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

"Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu, Ivan, aru," suaranya terdengar tak jelas. Kukeluarkan kotak yang sejak tadi kubawa di hadapannya.

"Ini," kataku, "aku menemukan dia memegang erat kotak ini."

Ia melirik sebentar kotak yang masih rapi itu, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku tahu, ia masih kehilangan Kiku. Terlebih lagi, seingatku kedua adik Kiku masih menempuh pendidikan dasar –dan Kiku adalah tulang punggung keluarga karena ayahnya sudah meninggal. Kalau sudah begini, yang akan menggantikan posisi Kiku itu pasti Yao, da.

"Semalaman aku mencarinya. Pukul enam pagi, ketika aku ingin kembali ke flatmu, aku menemukan dia di jalan itu –hanya raganya yang ada. Dan orang-orang tahu, kemudian berkerumun, dan saat itulah kau datang. Dari kemarin aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, namun keadaanmu tak mengizinkan aku menghancurkan perasaanmu lebih jauh, da."

Yao menatapku heran. Aku tahu, saat ini dia tak percaya aku mencari Kiku tanpa tidur. Dia lupa dengan janjiku, bahwa aku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"...tak mungkin, aru..." aku memaksa tangannya untuk menerima kotak itu. Yao menurut, kemudian membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Kata 'gomennasai, Yao nii-san' tertulis indah di atas cupcake cokelat berukuran sedang yang masih utuh di dalam kotak itu. Aku yang tak mengerti artinya hanya bisa merangkul Yao –yang menangis lagi (lebih keras, malah). Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti ini, da!

"Kiku...kau... Aku tak bermaksud untuk –"

Daripada mendengar ratapannya lebih jauh lagi, kuletakkan kue itu di pangkuanku, dan kulumat bibirnya saat itu juga sembari mendekapnya erat. Ia hampir tak menolak –meski sempat mengerang dan berusaha mendorongku pelan sebentar. Kutahan posisi kami selama beberapa detik.

"Uhmm –Ivan..." aku melepas ciumanku –tapi tidak kedua tanganku yang menahannya. Erangannya yang terputus ternyata kembali berlanjut. Terlebih, dia mengucap namaku dengan suara yang memancing geloraku. Wajah pemuda China itu merah padam, membuatku ingin mengulangi lagi.

"Da?" tanyaku tenang seolah tak ada apa-apa. Padahal asli, jantungku tak karuan nih. Tapi aku harus lihat situasi dong, 'ini kan di luar ruangan.

"A –apa maksudmu... tadi?" dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia masih berani menanyakan hal seperti itu. Apakah aku salah –membuatnya semakin bingung dalam kesedihannya atas kematian Kiku?

Mata Yao mengharapkan jawaban dariku. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan, namun kini menyatakan duka tiada tara. Dengan berani namun penuh simpati, kutatap kedua matanya dan bicara serius.

"Tinggalah bersamaku, Yao," ia terlihat kaget, "Kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal di flatmu –sendirian."

"I –Ivan..." kentara sekali ia bingung menjawab, "Aku tak tahu apakah –"

"Aku tak mau mendengar jawaban selain 'ya', 'da', atau 'hao' dari bibirmu yang manis itu," kataku sambil mendekapnya kembali.

Tak perlu menggunakan senyum dan tawa psikopatku untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Dia diam membisu sementara pipinya bersemu semakin merah –dan itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban setuju untukku.

Anggaplah ini sebagai pernyataan cintaku padamu secara tidak langsung, Yao.

Maafkan aku Kiku –karena menyerang kakak sepupumu seperti ini, namun gara-gara kau, Yao sepertinya akan menjadi suram untuk beberapa hari, da. Dan aku tak suka melihat dia bersedih, sementara ia harus mengurus 'keluarga'-nya yang jauh di Jepang.

-End of Ivan's Points of View-

OMAKE

-Matthew's Points of View-

Seusai upacara, aku langsung pulang. Memang aku kurang dekat dengan Kiku, tetapi sebagai mahasiswa yang baik aku harus mengucap selamat tinggal kepadanya, kan. Tetapi, dari awal upacara perpisahan itu hingga selesai, aku tak bertemu dengan Alfred. Mungkin dia tak ikut –benar saja, dari jendela aku dapat melihat dia sedang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Alfred, aku pu –"

"Alfred... Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku berhenti bicara dan menunggu di depan pintu. Itu suara Arthur Kirkland –kakak tiriku dari selingkuhan Ayah, yang lahir lebih dulu dari Kak Alfred dan aku sendiri. Mereka memang sering bertengkar –tapi apa permasalahan mereka kali ini?

"Hmm...?" itu suara Alfred. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu memerhatikan Arthur.

"Oh, Alfred, tolong aku!" Arthur berteriak frustrasi, "Apa perlu kujelaskan semuanya dari awal?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Kau ingat malam itu –malam di saat kita bertengkar hanya gara-gara kau melihatku bicara dengan –Kiku?" ya, aku ingat. Alfred menamparnya keras sekali di ruang depan hingga terdengar olehku yang berada di halaman belakang. Kuintip mereka dengan hati-hati dari celah pintu –yang rupanya terbuka sedikit.

"Malam itu, aku –aku kesal sekali. Bukan hanya padamu –tapi juga diriku sendiri, dan semua yang ada di dunia ini. Kupinjam mobil Yao saat itu juga dan aku langsung melaju ke tempat –ke tempat aku biasa bermain..."

Bar di dekat kampus. Ya, aku tahu. Siang hari memang tak ada aktivitas di sana –hanya pada tengah malam hingga pagi buta kegiatan dimulai. Kulihat Alfred tanpa ekspresi.

"...nah. Aku mabuk berat dan baru pulang kira-kira pukul empat-lima pagi. Jalanan kosong hingga aku melaju dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer per jam atau lebih, malah –dan saat itulah –saat itulah dia melintas."

Aku menutup mulutku sebelum mereka tahu aku berteriak. Tidak mungkin –maksudnya dia telah –!

"Lalu?" terdengar suara Alfred yang –entah kenapa, terdengar santai dan berbeda dengan suaranya yang biasa.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti juga, Alfred? Aku telah membunuh mahasiswa Jepang itu! Ya Tuhan, bila ada saksinya, aku akan dipenjara! Dan kau masih bisa santai menghadapi pembunuh seperti ini? Lakukan sesuatu –kalau tidak menyiapkan pembelaan untukku, minimal untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik!"

"Justru itu," aku mendengar Alfred bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, Arthur."

"Apa –Alfred, aku membunuh orang dan kau –"

"Apa kau lupa, Arthur? Kalau si Kiku itu tak ada, aku akan segera dilantik menjadi ketua umum senat mahasiswa."

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan kata-kata Alfred tadi. Kulihat Alfred mencengkeram keras kedua lengan Arthur lalu mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku berterima kasih padamu. Aku cinta padamu, Arthur, bukan sebagai kakakku, terutama setelah kau memusnahkan dia."

"Alfred, apa yang –"

Aku berhenti melihat saat Alfred mencium bibir Arthur dengan kasar. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Arthur, tangan kanannya mulai menarik lepas kemeja hitam kakak tiriku.

Setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang sambil menutup mata, aku berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Tidak mungkin! Tuhan, mengapa kau membiarkanku melihat sisi hitam mereka? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak tahan melihat Alfred yang menggila! Aku tak bisa diam saja setelah mendengar pengakuan Arthur!

End of Detik Terakhir, Mahasiswa Jenius


	4. Adik yang Terlupa

Disclaimer : Hetalia (Termasuk 'Mein Gott' dan 'Einsamkeit'-nya) milik Hidekazu Himaruya. 'Story of My Life' milik Bon Jovi. Puisi gaje di bawah original buatan si Author (dengan beberapa pemotongan dan perubahan).

Summary

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan pergi dan takkan kembali. Sama seperti mereka, yang setidaknya telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berarti bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, dan telah memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk hidup selama itu. Bagi mereka, hidup ini singkat sehingga mereka hanya membereskan apa yang harus mereka bereskan selama nafas masih berhembus._

A/N

Saya sisipkan sedikit PruCan –dan USUK yang tidak terlalu terasa. Peringatan lebih lanjut sama seperti chapter sebelumnya. Berhentilah membaca jika Anda bosan atau tidak menyukai. Janganlah mematikan kreativitas si Author yang memang sudah mati dari sananya.

Selamat Membaca!

-Matthew's Point of View-

Aku terus berlari sejauh-jauhnya –hingga akhirnya mendudukkan diriku di bangku taman bermain. Aku hanya diam, mengatur napasku, dan berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi semampuku. Tak ada yang peduli padaku di sini, biarlah. Yang jelas, di sini aku tak perlu melihat mereka berdua melakukan hal itu. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai melamun kosong dalam renunganku.

"Halo, Matthew!"

"AAH!" aku terkejut setengah mati –Gilbert! Eh, maksudku, senior Gilbert! Dia duduk di sampingku dengan riang setelaha memanggilku dengan nama –Matthew?

"Heeei, biasa saja dong," katanya santai dengan alis kiri yang naik.

"Tadi Kak Gilbert memanggilku –Matthew?" alis kiri Kak Gilbert semakin naik sementara alis kanannya turun.

"Lho –iya dong, kamu 'kan Matthew, bukan Alfred," katanya santai bercampur bingung.

Aku terpana. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak salah memanggilku –biasanya mereka langsung menyebut nama Alfred dan pergi dengan kecewa setelah tahu bahwa aku bukanlah dia. Kalau pun ada yang tidak salah memanggil, itu pun karena ia memerhatikan aku dulu dengan seksama sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah aku ini Alfred atau bukan.

"Halloo, apakah rohmu sedang melayang?" lambaian tangan Kak Gilbert membuyarkan lamunanku. Lalu ia tertawa melihatku menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang.

"Ah iya, biasanya orang selalu mengira kau adalah Alfred, ya," katanya, "tapi kalau aku, aku selalu bisa membedakan antara kamu dan kakakmu yang berisik itu."

Aku semakin merasa senang mendengar kata-kata Kak Gilbert. Kurasa memang hanya dia yang bisa membedakan aku dan kakakku. Aku lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya. Mendadak, dia menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut –kemudian mencubitnya pelan.

"Aduh –Kak, sakit..."

"Ada apa nih, dengan senyummu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ya?" ia melepas jarinya, "Kelihatannya kau sedang banyak masalah. Ceritakan dong, kalau kau mau aku akan menemanimu sampai sore di sini."

"Masa sih, Kak?" tanyaku tak percaya sambil mengusap pipiku yang terasa sakit akibat cubitannya. Apakah aku harus cerita semuanya? Tidak, tidak boleh. Alfred akan menggorok leherku bila dia tahu bahwa akulah yang menyebarkan tindak pidananya terhadap Arthur ke orang lain.

"Kapan sih, aku bohong padamu. Bila menceritakan beban hidupmu pada orang lain, pasti beban itu akan berkurang sedikit, lho."

Aku tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, dan mulai mencurahkan isi hatiku. Aku tidak peduli apakah ada orang lain yang menguping kami atau tidak.

"Aku selalu sendirian, Kak, tak ada yang mau bicara padaku. Bila aku ada, aku disangka kakakku, sedangkan bila tidak, aku benar-benar dilupakan! Bayangkan, dari satu kelas, hanya aku yang tidak tahu tugas apa yang harus kita kerjakan untuk diserahkan kepada siapa bila aku absen kuliah. Di rumah, Alfred mulai sering menelantarkan aku juga. Aku tak tahan, Kak, sungguh tak tahan! Terutama Arthur yang –"

Aku tersentak kaget. Kini Kak Gilbert telah memelukku –dan berbisik.

"Teruskan, Matthew. Jangan pendam isi hatimu seperti itu. Kau berhak untuk mengeluarkan semuanya."

"Kak... Lepaskan –"

"Tidak, Matthew. Berbisiklah. Berteriaklah sekencangnya di dadaku bila kau memang ingin. Saat ini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Aku tak suka melihatmu menahan beban berat seperti sekarang ini."

Aku tidak menjawab kata-katanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku mulai memanas. Bagiku, apa yang lakukan kepadaku sekarang ini telah menghapus duka dan laraku. Aku tak ingin dia melepasku, dan ingin terus Kak Gilbert ada untukku.

"Kak," bisikku, "sudah cukup. Aku sudah merasa lega."

"Bila kau membohongi aku lagi," dia melepasku perlahan, "akan kuserang kau lebih dari ini."

Perasaanku semakin tak karuan, spontan aku melompat dari kursiku. Tetapi ia mencegahku pergi dan tertawa riang.

"Ha ha ha, sudahlah, jangan pikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya bergurau. Terus terang, tahun ini merupakan tahun yang berat untukku, nih."

Aku menatapnya penuh simpati. Aku tahu, ia masih sedih dengan kepergian sahabatnya. Ia mulai menceritakan kepadaku mengenai semua yang ia alami hari ini. Aku senang sekali, bisa dekat dengan Kak Gilbert –meski mungkin hanya untuk kali ini saja. Sepanjang sore ini kami berbincang (sebenarnya aku hanya memerhatikannya saja), kadang Kak Gilbert bergurau keterlaluan. Tetapi justru inilah yang kusuka darinya, selalu riang dan tegar menghadapi hidup.

"Lihat deh," katanya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah barat, "matahari tenggelam."

"Eh? Kalau begitu Kak, aku harus pulang…" ujarku sambil berdiri dari bangku itu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bicara lebih lama dengannya.

"Apa sih, Matthew? Katanya kamu selalu dilupakan bahkan di rumahmu sendiri. Kenapa malah meninggalkan aku yang jelas-jelas ingat padamu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku harus menjawab apa? Kelihatannya dia marah sekali padaku. Ia bangkit dari bangku itu dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau lucu deh, kalau ketakutan," katanya sambil tertawa, "sudahlah, aku cuma bercanda tadi."

Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Senangnya, Kak Alfred pun tak pernah mau bercanda denganku seperti ini. Baginya, bercanda dan mengerjai itu sama persis. Tak lama, Kak Gilbert meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya hari ini.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Kak'. Kita ini teman, dan anggaplah aku bukan seniormu."

Terima kasih Tuhan, telah memberiku kesempatan untuk dianggap teman oleh Kak Gilbert! Semoga hari esok bisa seindah hari ini! Dengan senang aku melangkah pulang ke rumahku. Tetapi sayangnya, senyum bahagia itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika aku sudah ada di depan pintu untuk masuk, aku mendengar kedua kakakku berbicara.

"Arthur, apa kau tahu siapa yang tidak bersama kita sekarang? Aku lupa."

Ah, Kak Alfred melupakan aku lagi. Aku memilih untuk menunggu hingga mereka selesai bicara.

"Umm… Bukannya kita hanya berdua saja? –eh –Alfred… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hal yang sudah pasti kulakukan kepadamu apabila kita memang hanya berdua saja di sini," memangnya apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan kalau mereka hanya berdua?

"Alfred –hentikan! Bagaimana kalau adikmu melihat?"

"Oh ya, Matthew. Di mana, ya, dia?"

"Entahlah, seharusnya dia sudah pulang sebelum larut," aku mengetuk pintu pelan saat Kak Alfred mengatakan,"Mumpung dia tak ada bagaimana kalau kita…"

"Alfred –jangan!"

"Aku pu –" sialnya, aku masuk pada waktu yang tidak tepat! Kak Alfred sedang memojokkan Kak Arthur dan sepertinya mereka berdua akan –

"Aku –eh –akan segera tidur!" hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagiku untuk melesat ke kamarku di lantai dua, dan mengunci diriku di dalam semalaman.

Kenapa aku harus melihat kejadian tadi? Aku membatin kesal sambil merenung sendiri di pojok kamarku. Semakin aku memikirkan mereka, semakin sakit hatiku. Kenapa mereka berdua harus melakukan itu di depanku, lebih dari sekali lagi? Kenapa Kak Arthur tidak melawan? Kenapa mereka berdua selalu melupakan aku?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantuiku. Apa alasanku dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu terlupakan? Bahkan namaku tak ada di daftar absen dosenku tadi. Kedua kakakku, seperti tadi, samasekali tidak menganggapku ada.

Semakin lama, aku semakin merasa bahwa keberadaanku tidak pernah diharapkan. Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur sendiri akibat renunganku yang terlalu jauh.

Pukul tiga pagi, aku terbangun dalam keadaan lapar. Lagi-lagi, kudengar kedua kakakku membicarakan aku ketika aku ingin membuat makan malam sendiri di dapur. Kali ini Arthur bertanya kepada Kak Alfred mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku bersikap aneh kepada mereka. Melihat kedua kakakku melakukan hal seperti itu, siapa yang tahan untuk tidak bersikap aneh, coba? Kak Alfred hanya menjawab bahwa mungkin aku sedang memiliki masalah yang tidak dapat kuceritakan kepada siapapun.

Benar, sih. Aku tak pernah menceritakan masalahku kepada siapapun. Lagipula, memang ada yang mau mendengarkan aku? Oh, mungkin pengecualian untuk Kak Gilbert.

"Tetapi," kudengar Kak Alfred bicara, "kurasa masalahnya ada hubungannya dengan kita, Arthur. Bagaimana kalau aku bicara padanya mengenai kita nanti?"

Aku tak mendengarkan mereka lagi. Syukurlah, mereka masih ingat kepadaku. Setelah puas menyantap makan lewat tengah malamku, aku kembali ke kamarku dan tidur.

Tak kusangka, masalah itu membuatku menjadi merasa tidak enak hingga pagi ini. Hal yang pertama kali kudengar adalah teriakan Alfred dari sisi tempat tidurku –yang jarang kudengar. Biasanya dia tidak meneriakiku seperti itu! Aku hampir saja terlambat kuliah. Bahkan saat aku menyeberang depan kampus pikiranku sempat kosong total dan aku hampir tertabrak bus kota. Untunglah, Gilbert meneriakiku dari jauh sehingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hei Matthew! Kau bengong sendiri lagi!"

"Ah, Gilbert," jawabku kaget sementara ia mendekatiku.

"Cepat, kuliah pertama dimulai lima menit lagi nih! Kau kenapa hari ini, kelihatannya sangat lesu?" seperti biasa, ia bertanya dan memperhatikan keadaanku. Aku ingin menjawab jujur dan menceritakan kepadanya mengenai masalahku, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tak ingin Gilbert merasa menjadi tempat sampah untukku.

"Tidak," jawabku bohong, "aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Yang benar, nih? Kau kelihatan sedang banyak masalah lho. Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja!" matanya yang kemerahan menatapku khawatir. Aku tahu, aku harus menemukan alasan yang bagus.

"Aku," jawabku sambil berpikir, "sedang mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk melanjutkan puisiku."

"Wah, kau bisa mengarang puisi!" ia terlihat terkejut, "Hebat! Memangnya tentang apa?" Nah lho, aku harus menjawab apa?

"Rahasia!" Jawabku riang sambil berlari ke kelasku. Sekali lagi, Gilbert membuatku merasa tidak dilupakan. Tetapi aku harus benar-benar membuat puisi nih, agar aku tidak dianggap bohong olehnya. Aduh, alasan macam apa itu? Menambah pekerjaanku saja... Masuk kelas, seperti biasa aku duduk paling belakang –biasanya aku malah tidak mendapat kursi. Di depanku ada Nether dan Nesia yang kadang –uhmm... membuatku iri dengan hubungan mereka.

"Nesia, sapu tanganmu kok warnanya merah putih, sih?" Suara Nether, teman sekelasku, terdengar olehku.

Merah... seperti warna mata Gilbert. Putih, seperti kulitnya yang sepucat bulan.

"Ih, masa' nggak tahu sih? Merah itu artinya berani dan perlambang tumpah darah pahlawan-pahlawanku, putih itu bermakna suci, mencerminkan kepribadian bangsaku tahu!"

Seperti makna warna matanya, Gilbert selalu bertingkah berani mati. Tetapi di balik semua kenekadannya, dia seperti ksatria berkuda putih yang siap mendengarkan keluh kesahku –atau begitu menurutku.

"Ah, masa! Kepribadian kamu kok warnanya hitam, tuh? Buktinya kamu suka ngebokep, suka ngelanjor, suka –"

"Nether sialaaan!"

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa yang ada di kepalaku cuma Gilbert? Aku kembali teringat soal kebohonganku mengenai puisi kepadanya. Dengan semangat entah dari mana, aku tidak memerhatikan dosenku lagi dan menuliskan sebuah puisi –tentang diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutulis. Otakku hanya memutarkan kejadian-kejadian menyedihkan dalam hidupku –saat-saat aku dilupakan oleh dunia.

Saat kuliah pertama selesai, pikiranku kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Nesia si ketua Mahasiswa Pecinta Alam terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas berisikan nama-nama. Oh iya! Hari ini registrasi terakhir bagi calon peserta pendakian Gunung Semeru. Setahuku aku sudah menitipkan namaku kepada Nether (ketua dua), tapi aku harus memastikan sendiri, 'kan?

"Nesia!" panggilku semangat di antara lautan kecil mahasiswa yang sedang meregistrasi terakhir.

"...ya, tanda tangan di sini –nanti! Bagi wanita harap registrasi dengan Nether..."

"Nesia-kun! Kami ingin registrasi denganmu saja –Nether galak!"

"Aduh jangan –begini saja sudah berdesakan –jangan! Jangan tanda tangan dua kali –uang pendaftaran bayarnya ke Heracles, bukan ke aku! Aduuh, Laysia bantu aku sedikit dong!"

"Nesia!" teriakku, "Bisa tolong aku? Aku mau registrasi terakhir!"

"Hah –Heracles, bangun dong, aku pusing nih! –Matthew, kenapa?"

"Apakah namaku sudah terdaftar?"

"Namamu? Sebentar dulu kulihat –HEI! NANTI SOBEK –makian bahasa Jawa–! Laysia mana sih –Matthew tunggu dulu ya!"

Aku menunggu Nesia yang membaca kembali daftar nama yang ada di tangannya. Repot ya, jadi ketua organisasi (apalagi kalau beberapa bawahanmu nggak bisa diandalkan). Nah, akhirnya Nesia menyeruak keluar dari kerubungan mahasiswa untuk menemuiku.

"Adakah namaku, Nesia?"

"Maaf Matthew, tapi namamu nggak ada," ia menunjukkan padaku daftar nama itu dari huruf 'M', "lihat ini. M langsung 'Mathias', lalu langsung N, yaitu Nether. Namamu Matthew Williams, 'kan? Tidak ada di daftarku nih."

Sekali lagi, hatiku mencelos. 'kan aku sudah bilang ke Nether! Masa' dia lupa?

"Tapi Nesia –aku sudah bilang ke Nether! Aku juga sudah bayar biaya pendaftaran awal –masa' namaku tak tercatat?"

"Maafkan aku Matthew, tapi inilah yang ada di data yang kami miliki. Hari ini registrasi terakhir bagi yang namanya sudah terdaftar, dengan menyesal aku memberitahumu bahwa kamu tidak boleh ikut. Maafkan aku Matthew, maaf sekali."

Nesia langsung kembali ke tugasnya –dan tidak berani menatapku lagi. Ya, aku tahu. Pasti Nether lupa memberitahukan kepada pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu. Aku sudah mengira akan begini jadinya –tapi mau apa bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa bersabar, keputusan Nesia mutlak. Bahkan dalam grup Mahasiswa Pecinta Alam inipun aku selalu terlupakan. Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya hutang satu puisi untuk Gilbert –dan aku takkan bisa menulis dengan tenang saat mendaki atau aku akan mendadak tergelincir di lereng gunung itu, tanpa seorangpun yang peduli.

Seminggu berlalu sejak aku mengarang puisi itu dengan semangat. Gilbert tak pernah menanyakan puisiku, jadi kurasa ia tak begitu tertarik dengannya. Syukur deh, walaupun aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena aku ingin Gilbert menilai puisi ngaco karanganku sendiri. Orang yang sedang kupikirkan ternyata panjang umur –dia mendadak ada di depanku yang tengah berjalan pulang menyusuri koridor kampus. Dengan gembira ia menyodorkan kepadaku selembar tiket konser musik rock.

"Gilbert –ini apa?"

"Untukmu," katanya riang, "gratis."

Aku mengambil tiket itu, membacanya perlahan, dan melotot kaget. Konser musik pop rock internasional? Kenapa dia memberiku ini –ini 'kan mahalnya luar biasa! Ia tersenyum lebar menyaksikan keterkejutanku.

"Gilbert, apa kau yakin memberikan ini kepadaku?"

"Aku tak butuh," katanya sambil memutar matanya, "Kamu lihat dong band mana saja yang akan tampil."

Dengan perasaan heran, kuturuti saja maunya. (A/N : Nama band yang hadir sedikit dirubah demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan) Megadied, Kechak, Blinkin Park, In These Monuments, Metalicci, Bon Java, The Beetless, The Policewomen, Iroh Maiden, Greentea, Ivanescence, Paramost, The Bad Friends.

Tunggu dulu –The Bad Friends? Bukankah mereka sudah bubar pasca kematian –

"Benar sekali," Gilbert tersenyum cerah, "Band-ku di tengah-tengah band-band profesional! Kukira aku dan Antonio akan benar-benar tenggelam pasca..."

"Gilbert," aku mencegahnya membicarakan Francis, "ini sangat hebat! Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau punya grup musik sendiri."

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kembali, "Begitulah. Kuharap kau bisa datang menonton. Aku akan menontonmu dari sana. Kau lihat harinya? Dua minggu lagi, di Arc de Triomphe."

"Bagaimana kalau kakakku melarang?"

"Akan kuculik kau, kuminta tebusan lima ribu dolar Amerika. Ayolah, akan sangat hebat jika kau menonton! Konser ini kutujukan untuk orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Aku terdiam. Kira-kira siapa orang yang berharga baginya? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Dengan yakin kuterima ajakannya, kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan semangat dan dijawabnya dengan senyum disertai –

"Oh!"

"Matthew, terima kasih banyak!" Katanya sambil memelukku erat tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bereaksi, kubiarkan saja ia meluapkan kebahagiaannya sementara jantungku sendiri berdegup kencang. Apa ini berarti aku benar-benar menyukainya? Tidak, jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi! Aku tahu, bagaimanapun juga cukup banyak orang yang mengharapkan hati Gilbert. Aku juga tahu, akan sangat sakit jika harapan kita tak terpenuhi. Yang penting, aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk konser itu!

Hari demi hari terlewat begitu saja. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa waktu begitu cepat (A/N : yang pasti karena si Author mulai kehabisan kata-kata TT_TT #hiraukancurcolgajeini). Kini aku sudah duduk di bangku penonton, menunggu saat band harapanku tampil. Aku dapat menemukan beberapa mahasiswa sekampusku yang juga menonton, sepertinya mereka ingin melihat performa Gilbert dan Antonio pasca kematian drummer Perancis mereka.

"Kita sambut duo pendatang baru kita, The Bad Friends!"

Kata-kata si pembawa acara dijawab dengan suara riuh anak-anak kampusku yang ternyata cukup banyak dan duduk di tempat yang cukup dekat denganku. Semua menjerit bak supporter sepak bola, kecuali seorang mahasiswa berkacamata angkatanku dan gadis berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua hanya bertepuk tangan dengan kalem. Kemudian tirai merah di belakang si pembawa acara terbuka, dan menunjukkan dua orang beralmamater kampusku –lho?

"Ludwig, dia 'kan kakakmu, ve..." terdengar suara mahasiswa jurusan seni yang seangkatan denganku dari belakangku.

"Aku tahu! Kenapa dia malah memakai jaket almamaternya sih?"

Suara petikan gitar Antonio mulai terdengar. Tunggu dulu –itu gitar Francis! Setelah intro selesai, Gilbert mulai memperdengarkan suaranya.

"_Enzetsu wo shiteiru to mietemo. Tada no kaiwa sa. Betsuni_."

"_Toki niwa kewashii kao wasuru kedo. Tada samuinosa. Kini shinaikedo..." _kali ini, Antonio yang melanjutkan. Aku tidak tahu artinya, tetapi entah kenapa lagu ini membuatku merasa sedih dan kesepian! Apa Gilbert memang sengaja menyanyikannya untukku?

"Wah, lagunya galau nih!" kata mahasiswa perempuan yang tadi tidak menjerit –hm, namanya Elizaveta, kalau aku tak salah. Aku diam tanpa komentar. Tidak, ini hanya awal saja. Aku yakin, ia akan menyanyikan lagu yang agak bersemangat. Aku menunggu, dan benar saja –seusai lagu ini ia melantunkan satu lagu berbahasa Jepang berjudul 'Mein Gott' (yang ternyata lebih bersemangat) dan Story of My Life yang sangat kusukai liriknya. Setelah konser selesai, ia datang menghampiriku dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana, Matty? Aku keren, kan?"

"Iya," jawabku riang, "sangat keren."

"YEAH!" Aku terkejut melihat selebrasi kecilnya yang penuh semangat, "Tahukah kau, aku sudah berjanji untuk menyatakan cintaku kepada orang yang kusuka segera jika konser ini berhasil? Karena itu, doakan aku, ya!"

Kata-kata Gilbert kemarin masih terekam jelas dalam kepalaku hingga hari ini. Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah janji untuk tidak berharap –aku tak mau mengharapkan sesuatu yang sia-sia! Gilbert baru beberapa bulan saja dekat denganku dan ia bukan orang yang begitu cepat jatuh cinta. Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh mengharapkannya. Tetapi –benih kecil berisi harapan itu terus tumbuh dalam hatiku seharian ini.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi membayangkan Gilbert mengatakan 'Ich liebe dich' kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu –namun aku ternyata mengharapkannya, sudah lama mengharapkannya. Aku sadar, aku menginginkannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tak bisa melepasnya dari benakku. Harapan ini, bukanlah sekedar harapan, melainkan secercah harapan yang sangat ingin kuwujudkan.

Meski kurasa tak mungkin, seharian ini aku dengan sabar menunggu Gilbert keluar dari kelasnya. Namun hingga seluruh jam kuliah pagi habis, dia tak kunjung muncul. Pukul empat sore ketika aku memutuskan untuk pulang, aku melihat Gilbert melintasi pagar. Kukejar dia dengan secercah harapan akan pernyataan cintanya kepadaku.

"Hai, Gilbert," sapaku ceria, "Bagaimana? Sudahkah kau lakukan?"

"Sudah."

Sudah? Tetapi –ia tak menemuiku seharian ini! Mengontak saja tidak –lalu kepada siapa...?

"Apakah kau –"

"Gagal."

Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus. Suasana kami kian bertambah suram. Hatiku ketar-ketir, ingin tahu siapa yang tega menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus Gilbert.

"Oh," kataku berusaha bersimpati, "aku... ikut sedih. Kepada siapa kau menyatakan –rasa itu?"

Gilbert terlihat tak mau membicarakan hal ini, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum kepadaku. Semakin kutunggu jawabannya, semakin keras detak jantungku.

"Elizaveta Hedervary, anak kedokteran semester tiga."

Kini, hatiku benar-benar hancur. Secercah harapan itu seakan tenggelam di dasar palung laut terdalam, hilang seketika. Aku tahu pasti sakit rasanya jika harapanmu pupus tiba- tiba. Lagipula –selama ini Gilbert hanya menyukai Elizaveta. Kalau begitu, aku ini dianggap siapa olehnya?

"Sedih sekali, ya," kata Gilbert lirih, "Aku tahu, standar wanitaku terlalu tinggi. Dia anak kedokteran, aku cuma hukum. Tetapi aku selalu setia menyukainya. Aku tak pernah memikirkan orang lain selain dia. Hanya dia yang kucintai seumur hidupku –dia –dia orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan ini..."

Kalimat-kalimat Gilbert benar-benar membakar habis seluruh hatiku. Selama ini Gilbert hanya menyukai Elizaveta dan bukan aku. Aku –aku tidak tahan! Perempuan itu telah membuat Gilbert memberiku harapan kosong. Tetapi sehancur-hancurnya hatiku, aku tetap berusaha menjadi sahabat terbaik untuknya. Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan berusaha menghiburnya dengan kata-kataku sendiri.

"Sudahlah," kataku berusaha lembut, "dia hanya tak sadar akan ketulusan hatimu. Tapi suatu saat nanti, akan ada orang lain yang membalas perasaanmu dengan tulus juga. Aku yakin."

Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa menunduk sedih. Aku tahu, aku harus tegar.

"Matthew," ujar Gilbert lirih, "terima kasih..."

Aku tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah. Aku tidak boleh mengharapkan Gilbert lagi, dan aku tak berhak untuk itu.

Gilbert tidak tahu, pada saat itu aku berjalan dengan air mata menitik. Namun tak apa. Aku memang tak ingin dia tahu.

-End of Matthew's Point of View-

-Alfred's Point of View-

"Aaah, mau apa sih dia?"

Aku hanya bisa menjerit bosan di atap kampus. Katanya Matthew ingin bicara denganku. Kenapa harus di sini, sih? Capek-capek naik, dia masih belum datang. Aku sudah mengorbankan janjiku dengan Arthur, nih! Bagaimana sih dia?

Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini Matthew kelihatan sedih. Apa kemarin aku memarahinya keterlaluan, ya? Eh, nggak sih! Dia sudah lama galau begitu! Dua hari yang lalu dia pergi entah ke mana dan baru pulang pukul sebelas malam. Otomatis aku marah padanya, apalagi dia pergi tanpa seizinku! Lebih parah lagi, esok paginya Arthur menemukan selembar tiket konser yang telah dirobek di kamar Matthew. Spontan perang dunia terjadi lagi di rumahku –dapat dari mana dia uang lima puluh frank (A/N : mata uang Perancis) untuk konser spektakuler itu? Kenapa dia tak mengajakku? Aku sangat marah padanya dua hari ini sehingga tak pernah sekalipun bicara padanya –kecuali saat aku membentaknya.

"Brengsek! Kalau disuruh menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku akan turun!"

"Tidak perlu turun, aku sudah ada di sini," Matthew keluar dari ruang tangga.

"Nah, kalau begitu cepat selesaikan urusanmu denganku," kataku sedikit sinis, "Arthur menungguku."

Ternyata aku memulai percakapan dengan sangat salah. Matthew mulai berjalan ke sisi pinggir gedung kampus –yang tidak berpagar. Sesaat kukira ia akan melompat, tetapi ternyata tidak. Ia berbalik dan menjawabku seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sepatah dua patah kata denganmu," katanya, "karena aku adikmu. Kumohon kau mau mendengarkanku untuk kali ini saja."

"Daritadi aku mendengarmu, tahu."

Matthew menarik napas, "Pertama Alfred, aku ingin tahu alasanmu memperlakukanku seperti sampah."

"Tapi aku tidak –"

"Kedua aku ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai keluargamu sendiri."

"Tentu saja aku –"

"Ketiga aku ingin kau tidak memotong penjelasanku. Sadarkah kau, Alfred, bahwa penderitaanku sudah cukup banyak bahkan sebelum kau menambahnya lagi? Tahukah kau, bahkan semua orang yang pernah kukenal pun tak pernah menganggapku ada? Mengertikah kau, bahwa aku membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang kakak dibandingkan Arthur yang selalu dipedulikan orang?"

"Matthew, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Aku tak memperlakukanmu seperti sampah, dan aku mengakuimu sebagai adikku! Aku selalu berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu!" sanggahku.

"Begitukah, 'Kak?" ia berbalik, "Kau tak pernah memikirkan aku. Kau sama seperti yang lain, termasuk orang yang kusukai. Ketika aku meminta perhatianmu sedikit hari ini, mengapa kau malah memikirkan Arthur yang kini jauh darimu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya yang terdengar samar akibat angin. Apa maksudnya bicara seperti itu padaku hari ini?

"Kau lebih memprioritaskan Arthur dan yang lainnya ketimbang aku. Kenapa, 'Kak? Aku ini adikmu, adik yang selalu terlupa, yang tak pernah mendapat perhatian yang cukup dari orang lain! Jika bukan kau yang memberikan hal itu kepadaku, siapa lagi?"

Matthew kembali berbicara menghadapku. Aku hanya terpaku diam, merenungkan perkataannya.

"Kau lihat. Sepanjang hari aku selalu sendiri. Tak pernah ada yang peduli. Beda dengan kau, Kak, yang selalu diperhatikan dan dicintai. Semua orang selalu menanyakan keadaanmu, dan tak sekalipun mereka menyebut namaku. Kepada siapa aku berkeluh kesah, 'Kak, kepada siapa menurutmu? Pernahkah kau menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku? Tidak! Kau bahkan tak pernah menanyakan kabarku..."

Samar-samar kulihat air mata menitik di kedua pipinya. Apakah ketegarannya sudah berakhir sampai di sini? Aku tahu, aku sendiri yang mulai tergila-gila dengan Arthur mulai meninggalkannya. Aku juga tahu, aku terlalu berpikir positif tentangnya –bahwa ia adalah anak yang kuat, dan selalu beruntung sama sepertiku. Perlahan aku menghampirinya untuk menyeka air matanya, namun ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Matthew," kataku berusaha lembut, "maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu bebanmu seberat itu..."

"Sudahlah! Berkata seperti itupun, yang ada dalam kepalamu hanyalah Arthur, 'kan? Kenapa kau tak tahu seberapa berat beban hidupku –karena kau tak pernah peduli!"

Aku berhenti melangkah. Emosiku meluap mendengarnya bicara seperti itu –aku sudah berusaha baik padanya!

"Dengar –Matthew, jika kau bicara seperti itu lagi –"

"Aku tidak takut ancaman!" jeritnya berani, "Aku bisa terjun bebas dari sini ke lapangan kampus di bawah sana jika aku memang ingin!"

Aku benar-benar sudah marah padanya. Dengan acuh aku memunggunginya dan berjalan menuju tangga turun.

"Terserah kau saja," kataku keras agar tak disamarkan angin, "aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu. Benar katamu, aku memperlakukanmu seperti sampah –karena kau bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah."

Kukira ia akan menjawab, namun lagi-lagi hanya angin sore musim gugur yang menjawabku. Mendadak firasat burukku keluar –dan benar saja, ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku ke tempat Matthew berada tadi, sudah tak ada siapapun lagi di sana. Kuperhatikan atap kampus tempatku berdiri secara menyeluruh –dan aku sadar, aku hanya sendiri.

"Matthew?" tak ada jawaban. Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku berlari ke pinggir atap dan melihat langsung ke bawah. Di lapangan, mahasiswa berkumpul dan mengelilingi –

"MATTHEW!"

Saat itu, jeritanku sia-sia terbawa angin. Mungkin dia akan mendengarnya di atas sana. Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar berani untuk meninggalkanku selamanya –dengan cara itu! Kedua kakiku terasa lemas seketika. Aku berlutut di atas sana sendiri. Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku –meski aku tak menginginkannya. Aku –aku tak pernah ingin –menangisinya.

"Kenapa Matthew," bisikku lirih, "kau bahkan belum memaafkanku..."

Kacamataku jatuh ke lantai atap. Entah kenapa –tanganku terlalu lemas untuk mengambilnya. Aku dapat mendengar seseorang berlari terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Aku tahu siapa dia.

"Alfred, jika kau turun ke lapangan –"

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan mulai meratap tak jelas. Tidak biasanya aku begini –tetapi seluruh rasa bersalahku membuatku ingin mati juga!

"Alfred," katanya membelai punggungku, "tenanglah... Semua orang memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Sang Penciptanya kembali..."

Kulepas pelukanku dan kutatap seseorang itu dengan pilu. Kupegang kedua lengannya dengan erat agar aku bisa tetap berdiri. Aku –aku adalah kakak. Seorang kakak harusnya tegar –bahkan dalam menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"Nesia... sekarang –aku harus bagaimana...?"

"Sshh, tenangkan dirimu dulu, menangislah di bahuku jika itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik..." kuturuti pemuda yang agak lebih pendek dariku itu. Aku mulai menangis di bahunya, namun berusaha menghentikan air mataku yang terus keluar.

"Nesia –sekarang aku... –aku..."

"Tenanglah Alfred, Arthur akan datang sebentar lagi... jangan menganggap bahwa ini adalah salahmu sepenuhnya..."

"Tapi ini semua memang salahku Nesia, salahku!" jeritku putus asa.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang langsung membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Alfred, aku –"

"Arthur," bisikku perih sambil melepas Nesia dan memeluknya erat, "semua salahku. Dia pergi karena –karena aku."

"Alfred, sudahlah. Semua sudah berlalu, kita tak bisa memanggilnya kembali..."

"...dan semua terjadi karena aku..."

Aku dapat mendengar Nesia menghela napas panjang. Dia melangkah menjauhi kami dan –menangis, sepertinya. Arthur memberiku ciuman kilat dan berbisik lagi.

"Diamlah, Alfred. Tenanglah, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu..."

Aku berhenti meratap, hanya terisak pelan. Ciuman tadi hanyalah angin lalu yang tidak kurasakan. Aku baru mengerti betapa sakitnya ditinggal selamanya oleh saudara kandungmu sendiri, walaupun kami tidak terlalu dekat. Apalagi aku tidak memperlakukannya sebagai adikku sendiri –bahkan aku tidak tahu beban apa yang harus dirasakannya! Kata-kata Matthew tadi benar –dan aku tak mau mendengarkannya –aku –aku bukan kakak yang baik, 'kan...

Matthew, aku tak tahu apakah kau bisa melihatku menyesal atau tidak... aku hanya bisa mengharap kau memaafkan aku dari sana. Aku janji, Matthew, aku akan selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untukmu. Agar kau tak sendirian lagi di sana. Aku janji.

-End of Alfred's Point of View

-Gilbert's Point of View-

"Maaf, apakah anda Gilbert?" seorang polisi yang selesai membatasi daerah mayat dengan kapur dan garis polisi menanyaiku yang tengah _shocked._

"Ya."

"Di mana kau saat korban sudah ditemukan?"

"Aku," jawabku tertekan, "sedang bersama Antonio –personel band-ku, di aula. Kami tengah membicarakan rencana untuk tampil dalam suatu pentas seni."

"Bagus, alasanmu membebaskanmu dari tuduhan menjatuhkan korban dari atap," aku mendongak mendengar kata-katanya, "tetapi ada suatu bukti yang bisa menjadi petunjuk bahwa kaulah yang membunuhnya."

"Apa? Aku tidak –" teriakanku berhenti ketika polisi itu menyodorkan selembar amplop putih yang ternodai darah. Di belakang amplop itu –tertulis namaku!

"Kau lihat, Tuan Gilbert? Jika kau mau, kau boleh lihat isinya. Kami pihak kepolisian tidak berhak membacanya bila itu memang ditujukan kepadamu.

Dengan terkejut aku membuka amplop putih itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas di dalamnya. Tulisan Matthew! Hatiku tertohok tajam ketika mengetahui bahwa kertas ini berisi puisi terakhir dari Matthew –yang waktu itu pernah ia bicarakan denganku.

AKU

_Aku tak ingin terlupa, melainkan bebas menjalani hidupku_

_Namun tidak terhina. Aku akan berbakti dengan caraku._

_Aku ingin secuil kehormatan_

_Tak apa tak abadi, tetapi semu jangan._

_Aku ingin dikenal karena jasaku terhadap teman_

_Juga mereka yang mungkin mengharapkanku, meski kita tanpa ikatan._

_Aku ingin dihargai_

_Bukan ditakuti, namun disukai_

_Aku ingin dikenal sebagai manusia berhati suci._

_Tak pernah menyumpah, hanya tersenyum seribu arti._

_Aku ingin setidaknya seseorang ingat padaku_

_Memerhatikan keberadaanku_

_Selalu tahu bahwa aku ada_

_Tiada seribu, melainkan hanya satu!_

_Agar aku merasa hidupku berharga._

_Selama ini aku tersenyum manis_

_Meski bibir menahan meringis_

_Meski hati menahan menangis_

_Terhadap kucilan, berusaha bersikap apatis_

_Sekali lagi, aku tak ingin terlupa!_

_Meski kini hatiku hampa_

_Meski kini cintaku kandas_

_Namun terima kasih sahabat. Kau telah membantuku melewati hidup yang keras._

End of Kuliah Terakhir, Yang Tidak Teringat

A/N

Maaaaaf! Maafkan saya yang terlambat update dan meng-update fic ini dengan sangat mengecewakan! Saya –saya tidak dalam kondisi galau hingga tak bisa mendalami fic ini dengan baik... #alasanburuk #nangisngejer Saya mohon dengan sangat review dengan kritik atau saran yang membangun –bukan tajam penuh cemoohan. Saya tahu selama ini saya banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam fic-fic yang saya publish (terutama yang INI NIIH #ditembak), maka dari itu saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya... bagi yang tidak berminat me-review, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca!

-kanasvetlana-


	5. Pecinta Alam

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya. Nesia-nya? Euh, saya nggak tahu /JGERR

Summary

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan pergi dan takkan kembali. Sama seperti mereka, yang setidaknya telah bla bla bla... Sama seperti _chapter-chapter _sebelumnya._

A/N

_Bagi para _reviewers _yang belum saya balas, saya mohon maaf... Setelah naik kelas waktu saya bersama kalian semakin sedikit –dan maafkan pula atas keterlambatan meng-_update fic_ ini. Namun saya sangat berterima kasih atas _review _para pembaca yang membangkitkan semangat saya. Maafkan pula bila ternyata _chapter_ ini terlalu panjang dan tak membuat pembaca menangis /dorr Hati-hati, banyak _hints crack-pairing. _Tolong buang _flame _Anda._

Selamat Membaca!

-Nesia's Point of View-

Namaku Wikana Setiabudi. Teman-teman lebih sering memanggilku Nesia berdasarkan negara aku berasal. Memang nama itu lebih enak didengar, menurutku.

Malam ini aku tengah lembur sendirian di kampus, tepatnya ruang khusus Mapala. Aku memang dipercaya sebagai ketua umum di atas Lars alias Nether –tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengurus semua tugas ini 'kan? Kalau begini caranya untuk apa ada sekretaris?

"Ampun deh," keluhku sendiri. Mungkin satpam di depan tak tahu aku masih ada di sini. Biarlah –aku sudah biasa menginap di kampus. Temanku hanyalah segelas kopi hitam yang mungkin sudah tidak panas lagi.

Sekelebat bayangan lewat cepat sekali di belakang kepalaku. Tak tahu apa itupun bulu kudukku tetap merinding tiba-tiba.

"Siapa ya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sekilas aku bisa melihat rambut kelabu perak yang tergerai di balik pintu ruangan yang setengah terbuka. Dari kaca jendela yang tembus pandang menuju langit gelap, aku dapat menangkap kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari arah rambut tadi.

"Natalia?" aku bertanya hati-hati entah kepada siapa.

Lagi, hanya udara kosong yang menyahutiku. Aku semakin merasa ketakutan. Ku-save pekerjaanku segera dan berdiri dari kursiku. Sosok di balik pintu itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghadapiku.

"Na –Natalia..." kataku ngeri namun berusaha ramah, "sedang apa malam-malam begini... di kampus?"

"Kakak mana?"

"Eh –kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu kepadaku? Aku tak –kakakmu pasti sudah pulang, dan –"

Natalia semakin maju mendekatiku perlahan dan barulah aku bisa melihat sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya. Pisau itu memantulkan cahaya lampu mejaku. Secara refleks aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Natalia... sebaiknya kamu menjauhkan benda itu dariku karena –"

"Kamukah yang berusaha menghalangiku menikahi Kakak?"

Apa –dia bilang apa? Menikahi kakaknya? Maksudnya –Ivan?

"Kamu ingin membawa kakakku ke ekspedisi berbahayamu itu dan menjauhkannya dariku, 'kan?" pisau itu menyentuh dadaku, "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu."

"Natalia –JANGAN!"

Tangan bepisau itu terhenti. Ada orang lain yang memegangnya dengan kuat. Aku menarik napas dan menjauhi mereka berdua. Kumatikan komputer dan menunggu seseorang diantara kami bicara.

"Pulanglah Natalia. Kakakmu bersama Yao mencarimu semalaman, tahu!"

"Kau bohong," nada bicara Natalia tanpa ekspresi, "bukankah dia membawanya ke ekspedisi mengerikan itu?"

"Tidak, Natalia! Dia menolak untuk ikut. Kalau dia ikut, siapa yang akan menemanimu di rumah? Sekarang pulanglah, besok kau harus sekolah."

Gadis itu menatapku tajam sebentar, lalu keluar ruangan tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Aku yakin, sekarang ia pulang sendirian ke flatnya (dan Ivan) –tempat Ivan dan Yao menunggu dengan cemas. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan rasa terima kasihku kepada penyelamatku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lovino," kataku sopan, "kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Tidak mungkin aku pulang begitu saja jika ada temanku yang lembur di sini."

Lovino menyalakan lampu dan mengecek komputer yang sudah kumatikan. Ia melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja komputer –surat-surat laporan kegiatan, surat permohonan mundur dari beberapa anggota Mapala, dan surat-surat lainnya yang berisikan permasalahan uang iuran atau penggunaan dana.

"Ini semua kau kerjakan sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk. Sudah biasa aku dibentak Lovino seperti ini.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya."

Dihina. Yah, kalau sama Lovino sih wajar-wajar saja. Walaupun jabatanku jelas lebih tinggi darinya, tapi aku sudah biasa dimaki-maki oleh ketua humas ini.

"Kau 'kan punya sekretaris! Bendahara dan wakil juga ada –seksi-seksi di bawahmu juga banyak, termasuk aku! Kenapa kau memilih kerja paksa begini? Kau 'kan besok kuliah pagi, bagaimana sih?"

"Lovino, kalau bawahanku tak pernah menyelesaikan tugasku dengan benar, untuk apa aku membebani mereka pekerjaan lagi? Kalau tidak selesai, nanti tak ada laporan apapun untuk rektor maupun dekan kita. Nanti mereka akan berpikir bahwa organisasi tanpa kegiatan seperti ini tak layak ada. Lalu dia akan memberikan surat pembubaran organisasi."

Jawabanku kali ini lengkap dan jujur. Biasanya kalau ketahuan lembur, aku selalu beralasan bahwa insomniaku kumat lagi, atau aku ingin mengisi waktu kosong, atau aku ingin kenalan dengan makhluk-makhluk penunggu kampus kita. Tetapi kali ini, sepertinya tak ada salahnya bila aku jujur padanya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang menjadikan kamu memperbudak dirimu sendiri, tahu."

"Aku tidak memperbudak diriku sendiri, Lovino. Aku hanya berkorban untuk hasil yang lebih baik –hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lovino menyalakan komputer itu dan membuka kembali semua pekerjaan yang tengah kukerjakan tadi. Sepertinya ia meng-copy beberapa ketikanku ke dalam flash disk-nya.

"Menghentikanmu berbuat bodoh. Aku tahu kau sedang stress berat."

"Lovino –sebagai ketua satu Mapala, aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti meng-copas pekerjaanku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

"Aku menolak mematuhimu," ia mencabut flash disk bentuk tomatnya dengan kasar, "tapi aku tak bisa membantahmu. Kerjakan lagi sana, kalau kau memang mampu."

Pemuda itu keluar dari ruang Mapala setelah berkata begitu. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya –memang sudah biasa Lovino menghina orang lain tanpa permisi, tetapi entah kenapa hinaannya kali ini terasa sangat berat untukku. Barangkali aku sudah terlalu stress untuk terus bersikap sabar –kalau dia tahu aku ini sedang stress, kenapa ia malah membuatku tertekan? Ah, aku harus kembali pada pekerjaanku! Aku membuka folder berisi tugas-tugas organisasi yang belum tuntas –dan menjerit alih-alih membuka dan membereskannya.

"LO –VI –NO!"

Dia telah memindahkan semua pekerjaanku ke flash disk-nya tadi! Sial –kenapa jadi runyam begini? Percuma, aku tahu, percuma aku mengutuk sejadi-jadinya! Aku hanya bisa berharap agar Lovino dapat menuntaskan semua ketikan itu dengan baik dan benar. Aku harus percaya padanya. Dengan lemas aku membawa semua barang-barangku –termasuk si kopi teman setiaku– dan bersiap untuk pulang. Aku berjalan ke kosanku yang lumayan dekat dari kampus.

Syukurlah. Jalan di Perancis ini berbeda jauh dengan jalan-jalan di negara pusakaku –macam Dr. Cipta Mangunkusasih, jalan-jalan sekitar Caipinang Baru Rumah Sakit Pertemanan, terowongan Blangko Kosong... belum lagi pemakaman-pemakaman yang menebarkan aura mistis. Tidak ada pocong yang mengejarku sampai ke Paris, 'kan. Pocong juga... 'pocong', bagaimana pun juga. Kalau dia tak ada di liangnya, lalu malaikat Munkar dan Nakir akan menanyai siapa?

Intinya, aku masih bisa memanjat pagar kosanku dan masuk lewat jendela kamarku yang paling belakang. Sengaja kumodifikasi jendela itu tanpa izin agar dapat kubuka dengan hanya menarik seutas benang dari luar. Belum semenit aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, alarm ponselku yang telah kusetel agar menunjukkan tibanya waktu subuh bergetar di kantung celanaku.

"Kau sakit? Absen saja hari ini, nanti kupinjami catatanku."

"..."

"Wajahmu pucat, matamu merah, tampangmu lesu. Kau punya alasan bagus untuk bolos hari ini!"

"Berhentilah mengasihaniku, Lovino."

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Wikana!"

Di kampus, aku bersikeras ikut kuliah hari ini setelah tidak tidur semalaman. Lovino yang langsung duduk di sebelahku terus-terusan menyuruhku untuk tak ikut kuliah hari ini. Peduli amat sih denganku –dia tidak tahu aku! Lalu pelaku cerita bertambah lagi seiring Nether mendatangi kami dan menatap Lovino dengan dingin.

"Lovino, ikut aku sini."

Yah, dan seperti biasa, Nether akan menghampiri Lovino, menyeretnya keluar ruangan, dan memarahinya sejadi-jadinya. Aku kasihan pada Lovino, menjadi korban rasa cinta yang tak kunjung diutarakan Nether kepadaku. Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa? Menyuruh Lovino untuk berhenti memedulikanku itu sama saja menyia-nyiakan karunia Tuhan yang berupa teman yang baik.

Mengenai Nether, aku sepertinya tak ada rasa untuknya. Hanya saja, aku kesal padanya. Kesal karena selaku wakil ketua ia tak bisa bekerja sama denganku. Lagipula kami ini laki-laki sejati, hei. Hubungan mengerikan seperti itu sangat kecil frekuensinya –apalagi aku tak berniat mencari kekasih di Negeri Cinta ini.

Itu dia, Lovino sudah mendengar habis ceramah dhuha-nya. Lagi-lagi dia duduk di sebelahku tanpa menghiraukan Nether yang mengeretekkan jari-jari tangannya di luar.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, "hanya himbauan untuk menjauhimu dan berhenti berlagak peduli padamu. Dasar kepala tulip tanpa otak, kalau ketua umum Mapala mati kena angin duduk (A/N : Sejenis masuk angin yang menyerang jantung, kalau tak salah), memangnya dia mau bertanggung jawab dengan ketikan itu?"

Mau tak mau aku tertawa. Habis dimarahi pun dia masih bisa bercanda seperti ini. Apakah dia masih tak tahu kalau Nether mengincarku, dan menganggapnya sebagai tembok penghalang?

"Lovino..."

"Apa, sih? Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bicara denganku, tidur sana! Mumpung dosen nggak ada tuh, kasihan matamu, lembur melulu!"

"Lovino –dengarkan aku..."

Kali ini ia berhenti menjawabku. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia menunggu aku mengatakan sesuatu –yang harus ia dengar.

"Lo –Lovino... kenapa kau bersikap baik kepadaku? Selalu –bahkan terlalu sering..." aku bertanya dalam suara pelan, "...kau tahu 'kan, Nether kesal sekali padamu karena kau –mendekatiku terus."

"Sungguhkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu, biasanya dia bersikap cuek kepada orang lain. Selama ia terus terdiam tanpa ekspresi, mataku menyorotkan tatapan menuntut ingin tahu padanya hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Karena..." semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya, "kau mirip dengan 'Oyabun'... Senyummu, rambutmu, kadang tingkah lakumu. Kalau melihatmu tertawa dan menghadapi orang-orang itu dengan kuat, aku jadi... selalu ingat padanya."

Sebuah senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya yang telah berhenti bergerak.

"Ah, bicara apa aku ini. Lupakan saja apa yang –"

"Kamu menyukainya, ya," kalimat itu tergelincir begitu saja dari mulutku.

"AP –hei, tidak! Apa-apaan sih kau –daripada mengurusiku dan si tomat itu lebih baik kamu memerhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," kataku jahil sambil mengambil tasku dan berdiri dari kursi, "absenkan aku ya."

"Tak usah sungkan."

Aku mengabaikan rasa kantukku, berlari menuju pintu sambil berteriak untuknya, "Aku ingin ketemu Kak Carriedo ah!"

"BERISIK!"

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa semangat berlari seperti ini. Padahal semalam aku tak tidur dan hanya sarapan dengan segelas susu. Malas tidur-tiduran di ruang kesehatan, aku lebih memilih melarikan diri ke perpustakaan. Tempat aku tenggelam dalam dunia yang berbeda, melupakan sejenak semua urusan dunia fana.

Setelah mengambil buku yang menarik menurutku, aku langsung duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Perpustakaan hari ini sepi. Mungkin banyak yang kuliah pagi –atau malas?

Tanganku membalik sampul buku itu, lalu halaman berikut, dan halaman berikutnya lagi. Aku mulai membaca bagian pertama setelah kata pengantar.

Huruf-huruf itu rasanya menari-nari di depan mataku. Kepalaku pusing. Mendadak mataku menjadi buram. Aku tak dapat membaca kalimat-kalimat itu lagi, semuanya tidak terlihat jelas. Dunia seakan berputar lambat sekali dari pandanganku.

Detik berikutnya, kepalaku terkulai lemah di atas meja. Kesadaranku hilang entah ke mana. Aku tertidur di perpustakaan selama beberapa jam, dan terbangun di atas tempat tidur dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Hah, akhirnya kau sempat tertidur juga, ya."

Waktu itu, orang yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Lovino –dan senyum sindirannya. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur itu.

"Lovino... aku di mana...?"

"Dari poster 'hati-hati DBD' yang ada di dinding sebelahmu juga kau tahu ada di mana 'kan."

Ruang kesehatan. Kalau yang ada di sampingku adalah Lovino, berarti aku tak apa-apa. Lalu kuliah hari ini bagaimana nih?

"Lucunya, kau bangun saat seluruh jam kuliah sudah habis."

"Terus –aku bagaimana nih? Lovino –aku sudah melewatkan semua kuliah hari ini..."

"Nesia, aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu," dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kecemasanku, "untuk mengisi kekosongan kegiatan pada Mapala, aku ingin kita menaklukkan ini."

Ia mengeluarkan kartu pos dari tas kuliahnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku berusaha duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melihat gambar kartu pos yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Aku menatap bergantian gambar itu dan Lovino yang kini tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Apa? Lovino –yang benar saja?" mendadak aku membentaknya. "Mendaki gunung itu pada musim dingin seperti ini –minggu lalu ada yang hilang dan tak ditemukan jasadnya karena badai!"

"Makanya, kita jangan jatuh," tak kusangka ia malah menjawabku dengan tenang, "kalau kita bisa sampai puncak tanpa kehilangan seorangpun, kita akan jadi sejarah."

Alpen. Lovino ingin mendaki Alpen pada musim dingin dan badai sedang seperti ini. Apa dia –gila? Banyak berita menyiarkan hilangnya mahasiswa yang keras kepala mendaki gunung itu akhir-akhir ini!

"Jadi bagaimana, Wikana?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku mengembalikan kartu pos itu kepadanya. Aku bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur ruang kesehatan, mengambil tasku, lalu tersenyum padanya sebagai jawaban. Tanpa menghiraukannya lagi yang dipenuhi pertanyaan, aku pulang berjalan kaki seperti biasa.

Aku tahu, Mapala memang sedang mengalami kekosongan kegiatan. Ini akibat tugas organisasi yang menumpuk sedangkan para pengurus tidak ada yang merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap tugasnya masing-masing. Daripada Mapala hancur perlahan dari dalam, lebih baik aku mengerjakan semuanya.

Aku bimbang! Bila aku menuruti kata-kata Lovino, maka kemungkinan Mapala akan bersinar kembali. Namun bila tidak... para anggota akan bosan, mereka mungkin akan memilih untuk vakum atau keluar. Setelah itu, Mapala hanya tinggal nama. Ruangan kami akan disegel atau setidaknya dijadikan gudang.

Hari ini berlalu lagi. Sampai esokpun aku masih tak bisa memutuskan, akankah kita mendaki atau tidak. Selama kuliah pikiranku hanya tertuju pada gunung putih itu. Aku tak tahu, kenapa Lovino begitu semangat dengan ide gila ini.

Seusai kuliah aku tidak pulang. Aku lebih memilih membaca buku yang waktu itu batal kubaca di perpustakaan. Mungkin saja aku akan dapat wangsit yang membuatku mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk aku, dan Mapalaku. Mapala kami.

"Huh! Ketua Mapala apanya?"

Saat itu aku ada di tengah-tengah deretan rak buku di perpustakaan. Kudengar seseorang yang ada di sisi berlawanan rak tempatku mencari buku berbicara seperti itu. Aku yang tadinya hanya ingin mencari buku malah terpaksa mendengarkan.

"Gara-gara dia, Mapala kita jadi bahan hinaan. 'Mapala apanya, kerjanya cuma ngumpul-ngumpul nggak jelas di ruangan, terus pulang.' Aku kesal pada ejekan itu –lebih kesal lagi kepada si ketua itu yang malah mewujudkannya!"

"Lho? Memangnya kalian berkumpul untuk apa?"

Rupanya ia berbicara dengan temannya –yang mungkin bukan anggota Mapala. Eh –kenapa aku jadi benar-benar menguping, sih?

"Tahu, tuh! Ngomongin rencana pendakian berikutnya, katanya. Mana? Ketuanya saja nggak datang. Yang ada malah bawahannya yang sama tidak bergunanya seperti dia, mejeng nggak jelas di depan ruangan empat hari lalu."

Tapi –aku tidak seperti itu! Kemarin aku tak datang karena masih tertidur di ruang kesehatan dan empat hari lalu aku dimarahi dekan karena laporan kegiatan bulan ini belum kuserahkan –dan bukankah waktu itu Nether sudah kusuruh mengarahkan rapat bersama Laysia dan Heracles?

"Terus gimana rapatnya?"

"Ya, kacau lah! Si Heracles itu, baru mau pidato malah ketiduran! Setelah ramai-ramai menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke pinggir ruangan, giliran si cewek Malay itu yang bikin masalah –adu mulut sama si Nether. Otomatis anggota lain jadi pada ogah, terus satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat –bersumpah akan menghadiahi Laysia beberapa paket pukulan tinju dengan bonus jurus-jurus silat merpati hitamku. Aku tahu lelaki tak boleh memukul perempuan –tapi kalau sudah begini, aku jadi tak peduli dengan etika!

"Lho, kok rusuh begitu sih? Jadi rapatnya batal?"

"Ya... nggak juga sih. Mendadak Lovino naik ke atas meja lalu memaki-maki kami semua yang hampir meninggalkan ruangan. Aku tak suka caranya –yang ternyata cukup efektif, bahkan si cewek Malay itu sampai terdiam cengok. Baru deh Lovino ngomong bahwa ketua kita sedang disibukkan oleh bla bla bla, dan dia semakin direpotkan oleh anak-anak Mapala terutama pengurusnya yang bla bla bla, karena itu dia mengusulkan agar kita inisiatif sendiri agar tak terlalu membebaninya. Jadilah kesepakatan, kita akan mendaki Gunung Alpen. Belum pasti sih, tapi katanya ia akan bertanya pada Nesia segera. Sampai sekarang juga, belum ada tanda-tanda kita akan melaksanakan perjalanan apapun, tuh."

Aku terdiam, berhenti mencari buku. Aku baru mengerti... ternyata ide gila itu bukan dari Lovino.

"Huh! Si Nesia itu juga sih, nggak bisa tegas! Punya anak buah malah dengan sukarela kerja rodi sendirian! Bahkan memutuskan masalah pendakian ini saja butuh waktu berhari-hari –bilang 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja apa susahnya sih?"

Tanpa sengaja aku terduduk lemas di lantai perpustakaan. Aku –aku hanya tak ingin Mapala memakan korban... Aku bekerja sendirian –karena tak ada yang mau membantuku!

"Tapi 'kan dia itu ketua umum, mungkin dia tengah mempertimbangkan pendakian yang lebih baik..."

"Terlalu lama memutuskan juga salah, hoi! Kalau begini aku takkan memilihnya menjadi ketua umum saat pemilihan ketua beberapa tahun lalu! Lebih baik aku memilih Lovino saja! Pasti dia akan lebih bertindak tegas dari si Nesia yang berpikir saja butuh waktu bertahun-tahun!"

Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat lagi memimpin Mapala. Aku –aku tak seperti yang mereka katakan! Padahal aku juga memikirkan mereka –orang tua dan keluarga mereka, bila mereka pergi di saat-saat seperti ini... dan tidak pulang lagi! Lagipula aku tidak mencalonkan diri jadi ketua –senior-senior kita saja yang lebih menyukai aku yang selalu ribut bila kita merokok di alam bebas dan membuang sampah ke sungai! Mereka terlanjur menganggapku sebagai pecinta alam sejati!

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika," temannya akhirnya bicara, "kau bersama teman-temanmu yang tak menyukai ia sebagai ketua memintanya untuk mundur dan digantikan mahasiswa lain...?"

"Idemu bagus juga –toh banyak yang benci padanya."

Aku yang menjabat sebagai ketua umum, menyisihkan waktu dan tenaga demi anggota Mapala... ternyata dibenci? Padahal aku sudah berusaha sebaik aku bisa! Laporan-laporan itu kuurus dan kuselesaikan sendirian... Akulah yang dimarahi rektor gara-gara merencanakan pendakian dalam situasi dan tempat berbahaya yang kita sepakati bersama! Bahkan ketika uang konsumsi tidak mencukupi, aku mengorbankan uang hidupku di Perancis demi mereka dan junior-juniorku yang manis... Kenapa mereka malah membenciku?

"Sayangnya, si Lovino itu selalu membelanya. Bayangkan reaksinya bila aku mengajaknya menuntut Nesia meletakkan jabatannya. Nesia sih, jadi ketua tidak bisa diandalkan –hingga harus selalu sembunyi di balik punggung Lovino... –"

Tidak tahan terhadap perkataan anggota Mapala itu, air mataku mulai menitik jatuh. Kepalaku terbenam dalam kedua lututku yang tertekuk. Aku tidak biasanya menangis begini –tapi kesabaranku sudah sampai batasnya! Aku –aku tak sanggup memunculkan diri di hadapan mereka dan berkata, 'Pembicaraan kalian menarik, ya,' dengan senyum. Aku –aku tak sekuat Ivan! Untuk menjerit marah kepada mereka saja aku tidak berani –aku tak berhak memarahi mereka! Terutama bagi mereka aku ini hanya sampah –

" –apalagi kalau ternyata si Lovino itu sudah ada di rak sebelah dan mendengar semuanya, ya!"

Aku terdiam menahan isakanku. Suara itu –benar-benar suara Lovino yang sepertinya sudah ada di sebelah mereka. Bagaimana ia –?

"Lo –Lovino..." orang yang dari tadi protes dengan kinerjaku kini hanya bisa menjawab terbata-bata.

"Kami –kami tak membicarakanmu, kok –"

" –tapi 'si Nesia' yang selalu sembunyi di balik punggungku, iya 'kan?"

Tak ada suara maupun jawaban dari mereka. Dua mahasiswa itu pasti terpaku ketakutan.

"Dasar kecoak pengecut," kata Lovino kasar, "mau membicarakan orang saja harus sembunyi di antara rak-rak buku."

Suara mendecak pelan terdengar olehku –menurutku dari mahasiswa yang dihina Lovino tadi.

"Aku tidak membicarakan orang," tukasnya, "aku hanya –"

"Kau beruntung kusebut seperti itu. Padahal sepertinya derajatmu lebih rendah dari si kecoak. Kamu yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Nesia, kenapa berani bicara seperti itu?"

"Lovino," temannya bicara pelan berusaha membelanya, "dia hanya tidak menyu –"

" –kalau memang tidak suka, keluar saja sana! Mapala kami tidak butuh anak-anak manja sepertimu! Kamu tahu 'kan, Nesia mengerjakan semua proposal dan perencanaan sendirian! Yang tidak berguna itu bawahannya –dan kalian, orang-orang manja yang tidak tahu terima kasih dan tanpa inisiatif untuk membantunya!"

Hening lagi. Selama kurang lebih satu menit, tak ada yang bicara. Air mataku juga mulai tersendat menitik. Kurasa mereka saling menatap kesal sekarang.

"...ayo kita pergi."

Mahasiswa yang mengkritikku habis-habisan itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan bersama temannya. Kini Lovino hanya sendirian di balik rak tempat aku menangis. Tetapi langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin terdengar dekat denganku. Lama kelamaan aku dapat mendengar suaranya dari sebelah kananku.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini."

Aku tidak menjawab –memendam kepalaku dalam-dalam di antara kedua lututku, dan memeluknya agar Lovino tak melihat wajahku. Kenapa harus dia yang melihatku menangis dan terpuruk?

"Kamu menangis? Tidak seperti biasanya, ya."

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Lovino," ujarku tak jelas.

"Kalau kamu mampu menaklukkan dua belas puncak gunung, kenapa tak bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri?"

Entah kenapa isakanku kembali terdengar –agak keras. Lovino masih berdiri, aku tahu, dia masih bersandar di rak sambil menungguku menangis.

"Menangislah sepuasmu," kata Lovino tiba-tiba, "aku takkan melihatmu. Aku akan menghadap dinding atau rak lain, kalau membuatmu lebih baik."

Jujur saja. Saat itu, aku samasekali tak berharap Lovino memelukku. Seperti itu saja sudah cukup. Aku harus kuat. Omongan seperti itu takkan mempengaruhi kedudukanku sebagai ketua! Kakak-kakak senior yang sudah alumni percaya padaku –aku tak boleh selamanya menangis!

"Lo –vino..."

"Hmm...?"

Tanpa memedulikan mataku yang merah dan wajahku yang dibasahi air mata, aku menaikkan kepalaku. Kutatap tajam Lovino dan kuusahakan bicara jelas kepadanya.

"Ku –kumpulkan anggota Mapala di ruangan. Pimpinlah rapat. Lima hari lagi kita taklukkan Alpen."

Lovino terlihat terkejut.

"Nesia...?"

"Aku serius. Cepatlah, sebelum mereka pulang. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Aku –aku tidak peduli, lima hari lagi kita harus sudah dalam perjalanan."

-End of Nesia's Point of View-

-Lovino's Point of View-

"Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini, Lovi?"

"Ke kampus, kau pikir aku akan ke mana?"

Tidak kusangka Nesia benar-benar serius menanggapi anak-anak sok tahu itu. Pagi-pagi sekali aku mengecek kembali barang-barang bawaanku. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, Nesia mampu mempersiapkan kebutuhan kami dalam waktu kurang dari lima hari. Semakin hari aku semakin jelas melihat kantung matanya. Berani taruhan dia kurang tidur lagi.

"Tapi 'kan tak perlu buru-buru begitu, Lovi..."

"Antonio brengsek, kalau aku tertinggal semua akan kacau," aku berkata kasar kepada senior sekaligus teman satu flatku, "karena mereka semua hanya bergantung pada Nesia yang fisiknya sudah melemah –atau lebih tepatnya, hatinya."

Antonio tidak menjawab –entah kesal atau kecewa padaku. Aku tadi keceplosan menghinanya sih. Bodoh! Lovinoooo –kapan kau bisa berhenti melukai perasaan orang-orang dengan lidahmu, sih?

"Maaf, Antonio, aku tak bermaksud memanggilmu seperti itu," kataku pelan, "hanya saja..."

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mementingkan Nesia daripada aku?"

Aku tak menjawab, berusaha tidak peduli. Masih mengurus barang-barang yang akan kugunakan saat mendaki. Lagipula apa maksudnya 'lebih mementingkan'? Orang seperti dia sih takkan paham perasaanku terhadap orang-orang di sekitarku!

"Kau tak perlu ikut pendakian itu bila membahayan dirimu, 'kan? Di musim seperti ini kau ingin mendaki gunung bersalju? Yang benar saja?"

"Berisik, Antonio!" akhirnya aku membentaknya, "Jangan sok pedu –"

Mendadak tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Rasa hangat yang berbeda menjalari punggungku dan melenyapkan keacuhanku kepadanya. Kedua tangannya memelukku erat dari belakang, seolah tak ingin kehilangan aku. Kepalanya berada di bahuku, bibirnya berbisik pelan kepadaku.

"Jangan pergi, Lovino... Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi..."

Napasku memburu semakin cepat. Aku dan dia... tak pernah sedekat ini. Seperti ada sesuatu dari dalam dadaku yang hendak melompat keluar.

"A –aku... hanya –mendaki... tak akan mati!"

"Aku tak mau kau juga meninggalkan aku..."

A –apa sih? Kita ini tanpa ikatan –tak masalah kalau aku mati, 'kan? Kenapa dia berkeras mencegahku pergi? Lagipula kenapa harus memelukku?

"Lepaskan aku, Antonio, aku ha –"

Kalimatku diputus oleh sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku secara tiba-tiba. Kucoba melepaskan diri –namun nihil, pelukannya terlalu erat. Aku menerima ciuman itu, namun tidak membalasnya. Salah, aku tahu ini sangat salah!

Meski di dalam hati, aku tak kuasa menolak Antonio.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lovi."

Lepas. Ia melepas bibirnya, namun tidak pelukannya. Mata hijaunya menatapku lemah. Senyumnya memperjelas bahwa perasaannya benar-benar ditujukan kepadaku.

"Kalau benar begitu, biarkan aku pergi."

"A –apa?"

"Biarkan aku menapakkan kaki di atas 'Nona Putih'(A/N : Sebutan untuk Mount Blanc, bagian dari Alpen) itu."

Dengan enggan Antonio melepas pelukannya. Ekspresinya menatapku tak jauh beda dengan saat ia menatap makam Francis yang masih baru.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Antonio," aku bersiap membawa ransel dan perlengkapan lainnya, "aku janji akan pulang."

"Lovino..."

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan pintu tanpa memedulikan bisikan Antonio di belakangku.

"Ada orang lain yang nyawanya lebih berharga dariku, Antonio. Sampaikan salamku pada Feli kalau dia sudah bangun, ya."

Kubuka pintu itu pelan-pelan. Sebelum keluar dan meninggalkan ia sendiri, aku menoleh kepadanya dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku takkan mati. Selama Mapala masih ada, aku akan hidup selamanya."

Tanpa ragu-ragu, kutinggalkan flat kami dan kutembus udara dingin pagi yang segar. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. Aku tahu Antonio masih memandangku dari balik jendela.

Sekali lagi, aku gagal menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

"Kak, ada yang tertinggal."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Aku sudah jauh dari flatku dan Antonio. Jauh, jauh sekali. Dalam pendakian yang diperlambat oleh badai sedang. Juniorku sudah melapor ada yang tertinggal –semoga pendakian ini dapat berjalan sukses, tanpa kehilangan seorangpun. Lagipula, aku tahu pasti siapa yang tertinggal jauh.

"Kalian semua naik, aku akan mencarinya."

"Kak! Tapi 'kan Kakak yang memimpin ka –"

"Bukan hanya aku 'kan yang bawa kompas dan peta? Teruslah naik, aku akan menyusul sambil menunjukkan jalan yang benar kepada si tertinggal."

Keraguan tampak jelas pada wajah pemuda itu. Tanpa menghiraukannya lagi, aku berjalan ke arah balik. Aku harus cepat –dalam keadaan seperti ini, biasanya malaikat maut sudah beterbangan mencari mangsa!

"Nesia!"

Tak ada gemapun yang menjawabku. Aku tahu –karena sejak tadi aku tak bersamanya. Aku mendaki di depan sementara ia mengawasi di belakang. Dari awal ternyata kita memang sudah salah formasi. Terlebih lagi, pagi ini Nesia datang dengan keadaan pusing –akibat hanya tidur tiga jam semalam.

"NESIA!"

Masih angin badai yang bertiup di padang salju. Putih, semuanya putih... diantara salju putih itu aku dapat menangkap sosok pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna merah –

"NESIA BODOH –APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Kupercepat langkahku menuju sosok itu. Masih, kalau aku tak salah lihat, ia masih bergerak dan mulai melepas kaus mer –

"HEI!"

Tepat waktu. Aku berhasil menghentikannya berbuat lebih jauh. Kuambil jaket tebalnya dan kubungkus kembali tubuhnya. Ia menolak –menepis tanganku dengan keras. Kudekap ia sambil membalut tubuhnya kembali dengan pakaian hangatnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Lepaskan aku, Lovino! Panas –sungguh ini panas sekali, aku bisa meleleh!"

Aku –aku merinding melihatnya menjerit begitu di tengah salju yang dingin ini. Aku pernah belajar mengenai ini –hipotermia! Penderita hipotermia yang mati kedinginan biasanya malah merasakan hal sebaliknya saat mengalami kondisi ini, sehingga sadar maupun tak sadar si penderita akan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga ditemukan mati beku! Cara terbaik untuk menanggulanginya adalah dengan segera menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini...

"Nesia –jangan, kau ikut aku! Kita tunda sebentar pendakian, oke? Kita istirahat dulu –ada gua di sana..."

"Aku –masih kuat, Lovino! Aku tak boleh lemah! Aku akan melanjutkan –"

"Jangan membantah aku sekarang, Nesia!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi segera kubawa Nesia ke gua itu. Memang butuh waktu, namun akhirnya kami sampai. Sulit sekali mencegah Nesia yang selalu mengeluh kepanasan –padahal ini efek hipotermia itu, 'kan! Kubuatkan teh hangat untuknya dengan air panas di termosku yang masih cukup banyak.

"Minumlah," aku menawarkan teh itu kepadanya, "akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Nesia menggeleng.

"Kalau menolak akan kusiram kau."

Nesia menatap asap hangat teh itu, lalu mengambil gelas berisi teh dari tanganku dan meminumnya sedikit. Di luar, badai semakin ganas. Mungkin kami akan diam di gua ini selama beberapa hari. Semoga persediaan makananku dan Nesia mencukupi.

"Lovino," teh Nesia sudah habis, "ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tidak! Badainya lebih parah! Kita akan di sini sampai badai itu berlalu."

Nesia bangkit berdiri dan menatapku kesal. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya mulai membiru. Aku harus menahannya agar tak berbuat bodoh –dan secara tak langsung, bunuh diri.

"Kalau mereka bisa, aku juga –"

"Jangan bodoh!" kutarik keras jaketnya hingga ia jatuh. Saat itu aku baru sadar –jaketnya basah! Pantas saja ia tak pulih! Kuletakkan jaket basah itu di tanah bersalju. Kubalut Nesia dengan sweaterku dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya!" aku berteriak sambil memeluknya erat agar hangat, "Kau sedang terkena efek hipotermia! Kau tak ingat –dulu 'kan kita mempelajarinya bersama kakak alumni!"

"Diam Lovino –"

"Nesia –sadarlah! Jangan mau dipengaruhi dengan rasa sakit dirimu sendiri!"

Hening beberapa saat. Deru badai menggetarkan hatiku. Tiba-tiba air mata pemuda bermata cokelat itu jatuh berlinang. Kurasa ia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, maka kukendurkan sedikit pelukanku.

"Lalu... akankah aku... mati? Lovino –aku takkan mati, 'kan?"

"Tidak," aku menjawab lemah, "selama kau masih hangat, kau aman! Jangan pernah memintaku –melepasmu, Nesia!"

"Lovino... kita masih bisa mendaki, 'kan? Mereka –mereka aman, 'kan?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Nesia... yang terpenting adalah –dirimu... kau... lebih berharga –dibandingkan mereka!"

Nesia tak bersuara lagi. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak pelan. Ia berdoa, berdoa kepada Tuhannya, dengan caranya. Air matanya masih menitik. Matanya terpejam –namun ia berusaha tak tidur. Ia tak boleh tidur. Hanya Tuhan yang dapat menolong sekarang. Aku sendiri tak melepaskannya, dia harus terus hidup.

Antonio... kau harus tahu... dialah pemilik nyawa yang lebih berharga dariku.

Mungkinkah perasaanku ...akan sampai kepadamu?

-End of Lovino's Point of View-

-Feliciano's Point of View-

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Ah, segar rasanya! Hari ini aku menumpang di rumahnya Ludwig dan Kak Gilbert... mumpung Kakak mendaki gunung lagi! Sudah beberapa hari Kakak belum pulang. Senangnya, aku tidak sabar ingin mendengar cerita Kakak tentang pendakiannya.

Pukul enam. Wah, pagi sekali! Aku turun dari lantai dua, hendak menemui Ludwig yang pasti sedang memasak. Pas sekali, saat aku melewati pintu depan, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Pasti Kakak! Kok dia tahu ya, aku menginap di sini? Dengan senang aku membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum gembira.

"Fratello! Aku senang se –"

Si –siapa? Rambutnya agak mirip Kakak, namun hitam dan tak ada ahoge-nya! Dia langsung memelukku erat, sementara pemuda lainnya yang mengenakan syal bergaris biru-putih (temannya kah?) terdiam menatap tanah dengan sebuket bunga. Apakah dia benar Kakak?

"Kakak...?"

"Fe –Feli..." bukan, bukan suara Kakak. Dia menangis sambil memelukku. Tangisnya yang semakin keras membuat Ludwig meninggalkan dapur dan berdiri di belakangku.

"Nesia...?" Ludwig tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ada apa ini?

"Maafkan aku... Feli... Kakakmu... karena aku..."

Kenapa menyebut Kakak? Sebenarnya Kakak kenapa? Pemuda itu melepasku perlahan, menahan kedua bahuku dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Matanya tak berani menatapku.

"Kenapa Kakak?"

"Kakakmu," Nesia menggeleng, "tidak selamat."

Kakak... –tidak selamat?

"Oh, Feli... dia –dia melindungiku di tengah badai itu... memelukku sepanjang malam," ia berhenti sebentar, "saat aku pulih –dia masih memelukku –hanya raganya yang memelukku."

Kenapa... Kakak melindunginya? Kenapa ia hidup... sedangkan Kakak meninggal –namun terus memeluknya?

"Jadi, Kakak..." aku masih tersenyum, entah kenapa aku masih tersenyum. Tangis Nesia kembali terdengar saat mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Feli..." tangan Ludwig membelai bahuku lembut. Kali ini matakulah yang menitikkan air mata kesedihan.

"Ka –Kakak... sudah tidak ada..." aku menoleh menatap mata biru Ludwig, "...dia... takkan menemuiku lagi, Ludwig..."

Suasana semakin menyedihkan sekarang. Nesia mundur beberapa langkah, menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kiri. Temannya yang bersyal biru-putih itu merangkulnya sebelah tangan.

"Fratello..." kali ini akulah yang menangis dan meratap tak jelas. Kak Lovino, Kak Lovi yang baik... Fratello-ku yang sangat kusayangi... pergi begitu saja tanpa kata-kata perpisahan...

"Feli –aku..."

"Pergi!" dapat kudengar Ludwig mengusir mereka, "Jangan ke sini! Tidakkah kau lihat dia?"

"Ludwig..."

Ludwig telah mendekapku erat. Air mataku seketika tumpah di dadanya. Saat aku menangis, biasanya Fratello yang menghiburku... membuatkanku sup tomat... menemaniku dalam tidurku... Namun kali ini, yang kupunya hanya Ludwig –aku tak punya Kakak lagi...

"Feli... me –menangislah..."

Aku tahu Ludwig tak bisa apa-apa kecuali menenangkan hatiku. Tetapi aku tak tahu Nesia dan temannya sudah meninggalkan aku yang masih menangis di dada Ludwig yang bidang. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa dalam kesedihannya, Nesia merasa bersalah. Kepadaku, kepada Antonio, dan kepada Fratello sendiri. Perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya tak kuasa bicara tegar denganku.

"Fra –te –llo..."

Aku masih ada dalam pelukan Ludwig. Hangat, membuatku rindu kepada Fratello yang kini tiada. Menghapus secuil dukaku akan kehilangan seseorang yang kucinta. Fratello, aku berjanji akan menjadi kuat, tidak menangis, selalu berusaha tegar sepertimu ... Jagalah aku dari sana, Fratello...

Aku sayang padamu, Fratello. Biarkanlah kau terus hidup sebagai kenangan manis dalam hatiku...

End of Kuliah Terakhir, Pecinta Alam


	6. Gadis Demonstran

Disclaimer : Sampai tahun monyet saya hiatus, Hetalia Axis Powers tetap milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan pergi dan takkan kembali. Sama seperti mereka, yang setidaknya telah... euh... sepertinya saya kelamaan hiatus, saya lupa._

A/N

_Kepada para pembaca yang setia, saya berterima kasih karena Anda telah bersedia menunggu _fic _ini di-_publish. _Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika _chapter _ini kurang menyedihkan dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Saya menginginkan saran dan kritik, bukan _flame.

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Antonio-

Lovino, Lovino, Lovino. Aku suka dia –oh, maksudku, pernah suka. Entah kenapa, terkadang aku bisa setia menyukai seseorang sampai kapan pun. Namun terkadang juga tidak. Bisa saja aku mendadak menyukai orang lain, atau mengalami kekosongan hati.

Beberapa bulan setelah Lovino meninggal, aku tidak bisa menyukai siapa-siapa lagi. Maksudku, hatiku mendadak hampa begitu saja. Aku tak menaruh perasaan kepada siapapun lagi –menurutku. Kepergian Lovino dari hidupku telah membuatku menyadari bahwa hidup ini hanya sementara. Ibarat sebuah cerita, hidupku ini juga akan berakhir. Aku harus menyelesaikan cerita tentang hidupku dengan hal selain cinta, kesedihan, patah hati, dan hal-hal konyol lainnya yang telah kuperbuat selama ini.

Lagipula, karena Lovino aku bisa mengenal seorang gadis periang yang baik hati. Aku bisa berhubungan baik dengannya –sebagai teman, tentu. Kami berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan, sehingga hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari saja bagi kami untuk menjadi akrab. Upacara pemakaman Lovino adalah saat pertama aku bertemu dengan dia, seorang gadis manis berambut pirang sebahu deengan bandana merah. Ia bersama kedua kakaknya menghadiri upacara pemakaman dengan dengan suasanan sedih dan suram.

Waktu itu, dia tidak pulang hingga upacara selesai. Meski kedua kakaknya menepuk bahunya berkali-kali. Meski kakaknya yang berambut spike merangkulnya dan membujuknya dengan lembut. Meski hujan turun dan dia tidak membawa payung, dia masih berdiri di terpaku di depan makam Lovino. Menangiskah dia? Aku tak tahu. Jika dilihat dari tempatku duduk waktu itu sih kelihatannya ia menangis. Ketika kedua kakaknya pulang barulah aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya dan bicara dengannya di bawah payung hitam milikku.

'Yang sudah pergi takkan pernah kembali lagi,' kataku waktu itu kepadanya. Rupanya dia memang menangis. Sadar bahwa aku sudah ada di belakangnya, ia mendadak berbalik, menjatuhkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa, memelukku, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Waktu itu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hujan turun deras, namun payung hitamku melindungi kami. Kubiarkan saja ia menangis –walaupun aku merasa bahwa kedua kakaknya mengawasi kami. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ia melepaskanku, menengadah menatapku, dan bicara dalam tangis.

'Maafkan aku,' katanya sambil sedikit tersedu, 'aku hanya... tidak bisa menahannya lagi.'

Aku menepuk bahunya dan mengambilkannya karangan bunga yang ia jatuhkan. Ia menerimanya, lalu meletakkannya di atas pusara Lovino sambil tersenyum meski bercucuran air mata. Setelah itu ia kembali berdiri di sebelah kananku, menatap sedih bunga itu.

'Apakah kau temannya?' ia bertanya padaku dengan suara bergetar.

'Sahabat,' jawabku pelan, 'namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, panggil Antonio saja.'

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa matanya hijau, sama persis seperti mataku. Mata hijau itu menatapku sendu, tetapi bibirnya mengembangkan secercah senyum gembira.

'Aku tahu kau,' katanya, 'Lovino selalu membicarakanmu. Ia punya ketertarikan khusus kepadamu –kurasa. Apakah dia juga suka membicarakan aku? Namaku Laura, aku mahasiswa pertukaran budaya dari Belgia.'

Upacara menyedihkan itu mendadak berubah menjadi pertemuan yang mengesankan untukku. Untuk menenangkan hati Laura, aku mentraktirnya ke sebuah cafe untuk minum cokelat panas dan melahap creme soup. Awalnya sih aku bingung dengan keadaannya yang basah kuyup, tetapi ia tak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya. Kami berbincang-bincang lama sekali hingga tubuhnya nyaris kering. Alih-alih kuantar lagi dengan motorku, dia lebih memilih pulang sendiri naik taksi. Dia takut kedua kakaknya akan marah padaku –laki-laki yang mendadak membawa adik mereka pulang dengan motor.

Pertemuan pertama kami sampai sekarang tak sanggup kulupakan. Waktu itu, kupikir aku takkan pernah melihatnya lagi –kami tidak bertukar nomor telepon dan e-mail. Akan tetapi hidup ini memang penuh keajaiban. Pada hari Selasa, ketika aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahku di perpustakaan, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia sedang berusaha menggapai buku yang ia inginkan, yang rupanya terlalu tinggi untuknya.

'Butuh bantuan?' aku bertanya padanya setelah berdiri dari mejaku. Ia menoleh lalu menghampiriku dengan gembira. Dia sudah kehilangan rasa sedihnya. Baguslah, karena aku sendiri tak tahu kata-kata yang dapat menghibur wanita.

'Kau tahu saja, bisa tolong ambilkan buku itu? Yang bersampul merah?' dia tersenyum manis dan menunjuk buku yang ia inginkan. Setelah kuambilkan buku itu, ia berterima kasih dan mengajakku membaca buku bersama di mejanya. Aku menolak dengan alasan tak mau memenuhi mejanya dengan tugas-tugas yang tengah kukerjakan, namun ia malah bersedia menemaniku membereskan tugasku. Hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan karena akhirnya aku bisa mengenalinya lebih jauh.

Satu hal yang membuat pembicaraan kami menarik adalah saat kami membicarakan Lovino. Kami tak menangis atau merasa sedih sedikit pun. Pada akhirnya kami bisa saling mengerti status kami di mata Lovino.

'Kau tahu, Antonio,' katanya sambil menerawang langit-langit, 'aku tidak berniat cari ribut denganmu, namun aku sangat ingin mengutarakan hal ini kepadamu. Aku menyukai Lovino, lho. Suka sekali, melebihi rasa sukaku terhadap tomat.'

'Yang benar?' aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya.

'Ya. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya –karena aku pasti gagal.'

Aku mengalihkan mataku dari tugas merepotkan yang tengah kukerjakan dan menatapnya heran. Ia balik memandangku dengan seulas senyum ceria.

'Karena Lovino itu tidak normal,' jawabnya sambil terkikik, 'dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki. Dia jatuh cinta padamu, Antonio! Kya ha ha ha!'

Sementara Laura tertawa riang, aku terdiam. Mataku tak henti menatap lantai di bawah meja. Mendengar kata-katanya saat ini entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit –sangat sakit! Mengetahui perasaan Lovino yang sesungguhnya... setelah ia tiada... benar-benar menyedihkan untukku.

'Antonio...?' Laura memanggilku di sela-sela tawanya, 'Kau –tidak apa-apa 'kan?'

Laura yang tertawa di sebelahku adalah Laura yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Lovino kepadaku. Dia bersikap biasa, tak ada duka atau sesal terselip di antara kata-katanya. Jauh. Jauh berbeda dengan aku yang hampir menangis.

'An –tonio... maaf... aku tak bermaksud untuk –'

'Lauraaa, kamu bicara apa?' mendadak suaraku kembali, 'Aku baik-baik saja kok! Hanya saja... aku merasa aneh dengan perasaan Lovino kepadaku.'

'Antonio?' nada khawatir tersirat dalam suara Laura.

'Yang jadi masalahku, Laura,' kataku, 'aku juga... menyukai Lovino, lho!'

Sebelah alis Laura naik. Lucu sekali dia jika seperti itu. Ekspresi khawatirnya segera hilang berganti dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

'Apa? Antonio, kamu maho! Wuaaah! Aku dari tadi bicara sama maho! Ha ha ha ha..."

Syukurlah aku tidak mengacaukan hari ini dengan membenamkan kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku dan menangis meraung-raung akibat perasaan cintaku yang telat terbalas. Tawa Laura waktu itu, entah kenapa menghapus duka yang masih terselip dalam hatiku.

"Laura, akankah kamu tertawa bersamaku lagi?" aku menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang retoris kepadanya. Dia hanya diam, tidak menjawabku. Wajar saja, wajar saja –karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Laura menjadi dekat. Aku jarang sendiri lagi di flatku –dia sering main ke sana. Dia bilang, daripada tinggal di rumahnya dan terkekang setiap hari, dia lebih suka tinggal di flatku yang... banyak terisi oleh barang-barang Lovino. Kenapa dia bisa kuat sekali ya? Aku saja mau menangis setiap kali melihat gantungan kunci tomatnya.

Adanya perempuan yang tinggal berdua dengan laki-laki ternyata cukup menarik perhatian. Beberapa bulan Laura tinggal bersamaku, Gilbert dan Roddy mendatangiku sebagai perwakilan teman-teman. Gilbert adalah wakil dari mahasiswa pria sedangkan Roddy wanita –aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa Roddy yang dipilih dan kenapa harus menggunakan perwakilan segala. Mereka menyampaikan gosip-gosip dan kabar tidak enak dari kawan-kawan seangkatan tentang aku dan Laura.

'Kalau mau tinggal berdua setiap saat, bagaimana kalau kalian menikah saja?' usul Roderich. Aku menolaknya –tentu saja. Laura temanku dan aku tidak berniat menjadikannya pasangan hidupku.

'Tapi kau tidak melakukan sesuatu dengannya pada malam hari 'kan? Kau normal-normal saja 'kan bersamanya? Aku tahu benar kau, Antonio, dan kau itu selalu menjadi teman yang baik.'

'Tentu tidak, Gilbert,' aku menjawabnya dengan lembut, 'aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Laura. Terima kasih atas pujianmu.' Gilbert adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku kali ini. Dia mengedip jahil kepadaku –sial. Kurasa dia sudah tahu soal perasaanku terhadap Lovino.

Setelah dua perwakilan itu melaporkan hasil pertemuan kami, desas-desus menggelikan itu akhirnya tidak ada lagi. Belakangan aku tahu bahwa ketika gosip itu menyebar, Laura sempat dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tak pernah cerita padaku.

'Tidak masalah,' sanggahnya saat aku menanyakan tentang orang-orang yang menggosipkannya denganku, 'mereka 'kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Mereka hanya sok tahu.'

Aku suka sifatnya yang satu itu. Berani dan masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang bicara buruk tentangnya. Dia selalu tersenyum. Sekali waktu ia pernah kesal denganku, tetapi pada waktu berikutnya kami memasak sup tomat istimewa bersama. Aku selalu senang bersamanya, bahkan kadangkala aku lupa bercengkerama dengan Gilbert.

'Ha ha ha... sudah punya gebetan baru ya?'

'Tidak, Gilbert... sampai saat ini belum,' setelah aku menjawab seperti itu, Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutku sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Aku jujur padanya. Aku masih sanggup menghilangkan sejenak sosok Lovino dari hatiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi.

'Setia nih, yee...' memang dasar Gilbert. Aku tahu dia merasa terenyuh melihatku yang selalu dipermainkan cinta. Akan tetapi, aku hanya tertawa, karena aku tahu bahwa Gilbert pun hampir senasib denganku. Kami tertawa bersama sambil berjalan melewati pagar kampus untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba Laura bergabung dengan kami.

'Gilbert!' panggilnya ceria, 'Hati-hati dengan orang di sebelahmu, dia maho!'

Ketika itu kami tertawa lepas bersama. Aku bahagia melihat Gilbert dan Laura berkelakar. Walaupun kerap akulah yang menjadi sasaran, tak apa selama kami masih bersahabat.

"Lucunya, Laura, kamu mengatakan hal itu jauh setelah Gilbert tahu bahwa aku ini orang 'seperti itu'."

Saat aku menunggu jawaban Laura, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek menghampiriku. Gaun merahnya berganti warna menjadi hitam, tapi dia tetap manis bagiku.

"Kak Antonio..." ia menyapaku dengan suaranya yang imut, "...di mana Kak Gilbert?"

"Lili! Tepat sekali, ya! Aku sedang bicara dengan Laura, kau lihat," aku mengenalkannya pada Laura.

"...Kak Antonio..." mata hijaunya menatap Laura dan aku bergantian dengan sedih. Kenapa sih? Tangan kecilnya membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Hei –kami bertiga bermata hijau! Kalau saja ada Arthur... oh, lupakan. Ia berdiri di sebelahku, seolah menunggu Gilbert datang. Aku diam saja, menunggunya dan Laura mengatakan sesuatu.

Mendadak aku teringat saat Laura marah. Pada pagi yang cerah, saat kami tengah menonton siaran berita, tiba-tiba ia menggebrak meja hingga piring roti dan cangkir teh di atasnya bergetar.

'Sial!' katanya, 'Kalau terus-terusan begini, kita para mahasiswa nggak akan bisa kuliah lagi!'

'Kamu kenapa, Laura?' aku yang tengah mencuci piring dari dapur bicara setengah teriak kepadanya. Laura pada waktu itu terlalu banyak dicekoki tayangan berita permainan politik dan korupsi yang merajalela oleh televisiku, sehingga kadangkala ia terbawa emosi.

'Lihat saja,' katanya kesal, 'harga-harga, pajak, listrik naik lagi. Ekonomi Perancis runtuh total. Korupsi, kolusi, nepotisme merajai parlemen. Hanya karena beberapa WNA kepergok bawa narkoba, siswa-siswi pertukaran budaya akan dikembalikan! Apa hubungannya dengan kasus-kasus sial itu, coba, Antonio? Aku tidak mau pulang!'

Aku menghela napas, keluar dari dapur sambil membawa gelas basah di tangan kiriku, dan mematikan televisiku. Laura marah –tentu saja.

'Kenapa kau matikan?'

'Aku tak mau melihatmu jadi nenek-nenek pemarah.'

Kemudian, Laura menatapku kesal, menghabiskan teh panasnya sekaligus, dan masuk ke kamarnya –mantan kamar Lovino. Selama siang itu dia tak bicara padaku. Saat makan pun ia terlihat serius berpikir. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seserius itu kecuali saat ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas penting...

"Hei."

Oh, kembali ke masa kini. Lili berbalik. Sahabatku yang lain, Gilbert, telah berdiri di belakang kami. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan. Di dekatnya, Ludwig menatapku dingin, sementara Feliciano yang malang menggenggam erat tangan si rambut pirang itu. Mata pemuda Italia itu terlihat bengkak. Aku tidak percaya, dia bahkan masih menangisi kakaknya yang sudah agak lama pergi. Laura, kenapa kau tak menyapa mereka?

"Kak –Kak Gilbert... Kak Ludwig... Kak Feli..." Lili memanggil mereka berdua dengan suara pelan.

"Ayo pulang, Antonio. Kita harus latihan, sebulan lagi kita pentas 'kan."

Ah iya. Bahkan aku hampir lupa, kami ditawari manggung lagi di suatu perayaan sekolah. Aku belum latihan samasekali! Aku tak kunjung menjawab dan menyapa mereka satu per satu. Aku masih ingin bersama Laura, menatap matanya yang hijau cemerlang, tersenyum dan tertawa karenanya...

"Laura masih marah padaku."

"Dia tak lagi marah padamu, Antonio –dan tak akan," jawab Ludwig yang sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa.

Yang masih terbayang jelas dalam kepalaku adalah saat Laura meninggalkan flatku dengan ransel penuh. Kukira ia akan mengikuti jejak Lovino untuk mendaki –tetapi aku ingat bahwa ia bukan anggota Mapala. Dia... dia tergabung dalam UKM –atau apalah itu yang memelopori semua kegiatan demonstrasi!

'Laura –mau ke mana?'

'Sudah saatnya rakyat bicara, Antonio.'

Waktu itu aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya. Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Seandainya aku menghentikannya saat itu, semua takkan menjadi begini. Akan tetapi aku tak memintanya mengurungkan niatnya, bahkan tersenyum dan melambai ketika ia keluar pintu. Dengan bodohnya, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang dimaksud dengan 'saatnya rakyat bicara'. Pikirku, itu semacam slogan yang hendak dijadikan anak-anak UKM sebagai 'Trending Topic Worldwide' di dunia maya, atau gerakan bakti sosial. Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar membuat rakyat 'bicara' di parlemen.

Kira-kira sejam setelah Laura pergi, aku menyalakan televisi sambil meneguk tehku. Tak ada acara yang menarik. Ketika aku hendak mematikannya, lewatlah acara berita sepintas di channel. Di antara massa yang memakai almamater kampusku –astaga, memang kampusku– dapat kulihat Laura membawa pengeras suara, berdesakan agak di depan. Jika kuperhatikan, barisan itu memiliki pola tertentu. Barisan terpinggir adalah laki-laki yang bergandengan tangan, mengelilingi mahasiswa wanita. Namun, Laura, yang beberapa kali tersorot kamera, berada di depan, bersama Nether dan Eduard von Bock.

'Sekarang jamannya jaman edan… wakil rakyat korup semua… Imbasnya ke rakyat, kami jadi melarat, para koruptor dibunuh saja…'

Kamera menyorot mobil-mobil polisi yang mulai berdatangan. Kok jadi kacau? Aku ingat sekali ketika para polisi yang menghalangi mereka masuk ke gedung parlemen mulai mengeluarkan tembakan. Firasatku langsung buruk. Tepat ketika kamera merekamkan Laura dan para demonstran baris terdepan, satu peluru menembus dada gadis itu.

Cangkir teh di tanganku jatuh bebas ke lantai.

'Hentikan! Mundur!' aku bisa mendengar Nether menjerit kepada kawan-kawannya yang segera mengamankan diri. Kamera berputar-putar –sepertinya jatuh lalu diambil kembali. Para polisi benar-benar turun ke jalan. Bentrokan mulai terjadi. Acara itu selesai begitu saja.

Aku berpikir, masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menemui Laura. Meski tak mengenai jantung, dalam tiga puluh menit orang bisa meninggal jika tembakan mengenai paru-parunya. Segera aku memakai almamaterku yang tergeletak di belakang pintu. Kebetulan sekali Gilbert menitipkan motornya di rumahku semalam. Dengan harapan penuh bahwa Laura akan selamat, kupacu Hayley Davidson itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Jalan benar-benar rusuh. Asap buatan polisi dan gas air mata sempat menjadi penghalangku mencarinya. Kulihat Nether terkapar di trotoar, pipinya biru –dia tak sadarkan diri. Aku semakin panik. Di samping Nether, seorang wanita berambut pendek terduduk dan memegangi dadanya yang berdarah. Itu Laura.

'Laura –kau harus ke rumah sakit– ' aku menghampirinya dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Kukendurkan ikat pinggang dan kubuka satu kancing kemejanya. Napasnya mulai sesak –darah merah terus mengaliri kemeja cokelat mudanya.

'Kakakku,' katanya lemah, 'kau harus bawa kakakku.'

'Kau,' kutatap bibirnya yang mulai memucat, 'yang harus kuselamatkan itu kau!'

Mata hijau itu balik menatapku. Ia menggeleng, air matanya mulai berlinang. Darahnya terus mengalir keluar, bekas peluru itu tak mampu ditutupinya. Napasnya tersendat-sendat –kalau begini ia akan – !

'Aku sayang kau, Antonio,' katanya pelan, 'aku ingin kau yang mengantarku ke pelukan Lovino.'

Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tak terpikir olehku bahwa aku harus meminta maaf padanya soal tadi pagi.

'Teruslah bertahan... baik-baik dengan –gilbert. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang.'

Meski tak kuharapkan, air mataku jatuh di pipinya. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Senyum terakhirnya yang takkan kulihat lagi. Perlahan, mata hijau itu mulai menutup. Laura tak bicara apa-apa lagi, nadinya telah berhenti berdenyut. Aku yang tak bisa apa-apa lagi hanya hanya mendekapnya dan mulai menangis.

'An –tonio...' Nether yang baru sadar tak bisa membuatku merasa tenang, '...adikku –tak apa-apa, 'kan...?

Seerat apapun aku mendekapnya, aku takkan bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin. Segera Nether beringsut menghampiriku, menatapku tidak percaya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa adik perempuannya telah tiada.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah bisa melihatnya lagi kecuali di sini. Aku tak lagi bisa mendengar tawa dan suaranya yang ceria. Aku tak akan jalan-jalan lagi dengannya seusai kuliah dan mendengarkan curhatnya soal kakaknya.

"Gilbert," aku tersenyum padanya, "kau tak mau bicara apa-apa pada Laura?"

"Demi Tuhan –Antonio– sudahlah, ayo pulang! Kau tak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan!"

Seandainya Gilbert mengerti bahwa bagiku, Laura bukan hanya sekedar teman. Dia juga lebih dari seorang sahabat. Seandainya aku bisa langsung menjerit marah padanya dan mengungkapkan semua perasaanku yang tak terungkapkan kepada Laura, aku takkan merasa begitu hancur.

"Kak Gilbert," gadis kecil itu menghampirinya pelan-pelan sambil menyerahkan kotak merahnya, "ini untukmu –dan Kak Antonio." Setelah Gilbert mengambilnya dan berterima kasih, ia pamit lalu berlari pulang. Disusul Ludwig dan Feli yang beranjak setelah minta diri pada kami, kini aku hanya berdua dengan Gilbert.

"Mau minum sedikit denganku?" tanya Gilbert.

Hei, tak kupikirkan sebelumnya. Ia menyeka pipiku yang basah (lagi?) dan merangkulku sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sarkastik. Kuanggukkan kepalaku tiga kali sebelum terkekeh padanya. Usul yang bagus, Gilbert. Sudah lama aku absen dari dunia alkoholik.

"Bagaimana dengan kotak merah itu?" pertanyaanku dijawab olehnya dengan membukanya dan menunjukkan isinya kepadaku. Wah, cokelat buatan tangan. Bentuknya bulat seperti ikon permainan 'lempar burung dengan ketapel untuk membunuh babi hijau' terkenal di ponsel –mungkin cokelat ini ingin dibentuk mirip si Gilbird, ya.

"Keren," katanya sambil tertawa dan menutupnya lagi, "kita ke bar, makan cokelat, lalu minum untuk kematian Laura dan Francis dan John Lemmon!"

Aku ikut saja ketika ia menyanyikan lagu 'Rocky Road to Dublin' yang bertempo cepat. Kami berjalan keluar dari pemakaman sambil saling berangkulan –seakan sudah mabuk. Dia benar. Aku tak boleh membiarkan diriku dibunuh kesedihan dan tangisku sendiri. Laura juga takkan suka aku begini.

"In the merry month of May from me home I started. Left the girls of Belgium so sad and broken hearted. Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother. Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother..."

Sepintas mataku menangkap gaun hitam Lili tertiup angin dari balik gerbang pemakaman. Gadis itu masih di sana, bersembunyi. Ketika ia tahu aku melihatnya, segera ia berlari dan tak terlihat lagi. Ah, padahal kalau mau ikut minum juga tak masalah, ha ha ha.

Yang jelas, aku masih punya Gilbert yang menyenangkan sepeninggal Laura yang manis.

Akhir dari Kuliah Terakhir, Gadis Demonstran


	7. Alkoholik

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Masih sama seperti _chapter-chapter _sebelumnya._

A/N

_Bolehkah saya jujur bahwa sebenarnya, saya kurang puas dengan _chapter_ sebelumnya? Saya ingin meminta maaf kepada para pembaca yang masih setia, meski kenyataannya... _fic_ ini jadi begini.__ Mohon maaf jika ternyata _fic _ini memiliki lebih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.__ Oke, _review_ bagi yang ikhlas memberi, tak suka jangan baca apalagi melempar _flame_._

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Gilbert-

Malam begitu cepat berlalu. Terlalu cepat, malah. Rasanya baru semenit yang lalu aku dan Antonio minum bersama dan karaoke. Kini aku sudah terbangun di atas tempat tidurku, dengan pemuda Spanyol itu di sampingku.

Kami minum semalaman dan kabur ke rumahku ketika tak sengaja melewati pos polisi. Aku terkekeh sendiri mengingat kala aku membopong Antonio yang mabuk sambil berlari ke sini. Sepertinya ia tak biasa minum banyak-banyak. Sudah pukul sembilan dan dia masih tidur juga.

"Cih, haus sekali."

Fenomena yang biasa dialami para pemabuk pada pagi hari adalah merasakan kehausan yang membuat tenggorokanmu serasa terbakar. Malas turun ke dapur, kucari sendiri air yang tersisa di kamarku. Buh! Gelasku kosong! Langkahku masih terhuyung ketika aku masuk ke kamar mandiku untuk mengambil alternatif terakhir.

Air keran di wastafel. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak bakteri dan mikroba yang akan kutelan nanti -haus sekali, bisa mati dehidrasi! Gelasku -sial, kenapa tak kubawa sekalian tadi? Kusambar gelas lain di wastafel yang biasa kupakai untuk kumur-kumur dengan vodka setiap pagi. Masih ada sisa vodka! Terkekeh-kekeh, kutenggak setetes isi gelas itu sebelum kuisi kembali dengan air keran. Kuminum hingga habis lalu kupenuhi kembali. Kuulang beberapa kali hingga rasa hausku hilang.

"Gi -Gilbert...?"

Antonio terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku. Dia sudah bangun rupanya. Sepertinya ia tak percaya aku nekad menenggak air keran. Aku bersikap seolah tak ada yang aneh -memang tidak aneh bagi pemabuk sepertiku, 'kan? Kucuci gelas itu dan kuletakkan di pinggir wastafel selayaknya tadi.

"Pagi, Kawan," sapaku riang, "kuliah nggak hari ini? Atau mau bolos?"

"Demi Tuhan -Gilbert," ia melangkah mendekati wastafel, membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah, dan menunjukkanku benda itu dengan cemas, "ini masih pagi dan kau minum vodka."

Itu botol vodkaku. Masih setengah penuh, lagi. Kuambil dari tangannya dengan sedikit memaksa dan kukembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

"Tidak minum kok," ujarku padanya, "cuma kumur-kumur. Kau atau aku yang mau pakai kamar mandi lebih dahulu?"

Matanya masih memandangku khawatir seolah aku akan menghabiskan seluruh vodka itu, "Kau saja. Ini 'kan rumahmu."

Antonio keluar dari kamar mandiku perlahan. Kulihat ia agak mundur dariku ketika kami bicara. Ah, di mulutku masih tersisa bau alkohol. Kenapa dia cemas seperti tadi, ya? Dia tahu aku suka menenggak minuman beralkohol. Ya, dia dan Francis tahu jelas kebiasaanku.

Bagiku, bir, vodka, liquor, gin, dan konco-konconya adalah pelarian yang bagus jika aku mendapat masalah. Jangan salah. Aku tidak merokok apalagi menggunakan narkoba. Jadi peminum seperti ini saja sudah cukup menyenangkan sekaligus merepotkan karena uang sakuku mudah habis. Kadang aku dikejar dosen yang tak sengaja berpapasan denganku yang tengah hilang kendali di jalan atau bahkan bar... ha ha ha. Hampir terjaring razia juga pernah. Sudah biasa, aku sudah terlatih berlari dan bersembunyi bila tengah minum-minum.

"Gilbert, jangan lama-lama mandinya!"

Teriakan Antonio dari luar menyadarkanku yang masih membuka kancing kemejaku. Menggeram kesal, kubuka saja kemejaku layaknya membuka kaus. Kulempar pakaian kotorku ke keranjang yang ada di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ketika air dari _shower_ itu mengguyurku, rasanya aku tertiban air terjun secara tiba-tiba.

Bagian paling menyebalkan saat efek melayangku masih tersisa pada pagi hari adalah ketika air menghujani kepala dan tubuhku. Rasanya arwahku ditarik pulang ke jasadku secara paksa. Sial -seharusnya aku tidak menghiraukan Antonio! Lain cerita jika aku berendam pelan-pelan, membiarkan busa-busa putih lembut menutupi permukaan air, kemudian memejamkan mataku sambil duduk santai di _bath tub_-ku...

"GILBERT! Mau kuliah jam berapa?!"

"Iya, tunggu dong!"

Kenyataannya malah seperti ini. Aku mengumpat pelan seiring mandi secara kilat. Yang penting aku harus sikat gigi dengan bersih agar bau alkohol ini benar-benar hilang. Aku keluar dengan handuk terikat di pinggang. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi terburu-buru dan menutup pintunya terlalu keras.

Kuambil kaus dan celana _jeans_-ku, kupakai sembari menatap diriku sendiri di cermin. Sepertinya aku bertambah sedikit gemuk, ya? Masa sih? Cekungan kelabu di mataku malah tampak lebih jelas. Kurang tidur, sudah pasti... mungkin saja, aku selalu bisa tertidur dengan cepat dan bangun dengan cepat pula.

"Cih. Kenapa lagi ini?"

Mendadak kepalaku terasa berat. Tanganku mulai menekan dahiku, berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang. Nyeri sekali. Mengumpat pelan, aku mendudukkan diriku di sisi tempat tidurku tetapi dekat dengan meja kecil di sampingnya. Kucari obat sakit kepala dalam laci. Tepat setelah aku menelannya langsung, Antonio membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia memakai baju yang sama seperti kemarin. Kukatakan saja padanya bahwa kepalaku pusing berat hingga terpaksa ambil resiko meminum obat sebelum makan pagi.

Setelah kami berdua sama-sama rapi, kami berangkat ke kampus bersama. Di rumahku tak ada makanan. Aku lebih suka membeli makanan cepat saji. Kukatakan saja seperti itu padanya, sehingga ia mengajakku membeli sarapan bersama di salah satu restoran waralaba Amerika. Hanya beli kok, kita makan di kampus kalau si dosen tak memerhatikan. Kami tahu kami tak punya waktu banyak jika mau masuk jam pertama tepat waktu.

Dulu, selama adikku masih di rumah, dialah yang sering memasak. Memang rasa masakannya sering labil -bisa enak sekali, tetapi kadang tidak bisa dimakan. Kami memang tidak terlalu akur, tetapi dia selalu bisa meredam emosinya jika harus berhadapan denganku. Akan tetapi, dia kadang berlagak seperti ibuku yang cerewet. Sekali waktu aku rindu padanya, pada masa-masaku dan dia tinggal berdua di rumahku.

Entah sudah berapa bulan berlalu kuhabiskan tanpa dia. Malah lebih asyik, tuh! Tak ada yang melarangku minum, pulang malam, bangun pagi... akan tetapi aku tak tahu di mana dia tinggal sekarang. Aku sering melihatnya naik bus ke kampusnya sendiri. Kami tak satu kampus, juga tak satu tempat tinggal lagi.

Salahnya sendiri. Dia membawa masalah padaku. Akhirnya dia sendiri yang pergi. Bukan aku yang mengusir, kok. Daripada kuusir, kurasa lebih baik dia kubunuh sa -

"Gilbert, makan cepat," sadar dari lamunanku, Antonio yang duduk di belakangku menoyor kepalaku hingga aku menggeram kesal padanya, "kau tidak lihat si Kumis Kotak itu lagi merokok di luar?"

"Berisik ah, nanti juga kumakan!" Ujarku kesal padanya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau makan. Entah kenapa kentang goreng dan hamburger hangat yang ada di tasku tidak mampu menggugah seleraku. Bahkan bau Bigmax milik Antonio yang tengah dilahapnya tidak membuatku merasa lapar, padahal aku belum sarapan plus makan malam.

Oh ya. 'Kumis Kotak' adalah panggilan sayang teman-teman seangkatan untuk Pak Adolf Hitler, dosen gawat yang mengajar mata kuliah paling menyebalkan bagi kawanan mahasiswa jurusan hukum. Memang ciri khasnya begitu sih. Dia ini yang sering memergokiku baru pulang minum di bar favoritku.

Omong-omong minum di bar, tanganku mulai gemetar. Mulai deh -gejala ketergantungan. Susah kalau sudah begini. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini munculnya -biasanya takkan kualami jika aku masih ada jam kuliah! Kuangkat tanganku dari meja dan kuletakkan di atas pahaku agar tak terlihat seseorang di sampingku. Tubuhku mulai menggigil panas dingin. Pikiranku gelisah, kacau tak karuan... tidak mungkin aku bolos dari jam pertama dan kembali pada jam berikutnya dengan mulut bau Jack Daniella's, 'kan?!

Aku beruntung karena yang menyadari hal ini dan peduli padaku adalah Antonio. Dapat kudengar suara derit kursi bermejanya yang bergerak mendekatiku. Tangannya menepuk bahuku seiring bisikannya terdengar di belakang kepalaku.

"Kamu sakau, Gilbert?" Bisiknya khawatir.

"Diam, kau tidak mengerti," desisku sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "aku -aku butuh tequila, Antonio! Sekarang!"

"Jangan!" Ia berbisik lebih keras, "Bagaimana kalau kau pindah duduk di tempatku? Minimal dia tidak lihat tanda-tanda ketergantunganmu sekarang..."

_Spaniard_ ini tidak mengerti bahwa yang kubutuhkan untuk menghilangkan panas-dinginku ini adalah beberapa teguk _vermouth_. Detak jantungku mulai tidak beraturan. Rasa panikku kian bertambah. Perutku serasa mual, ingin muntah meski kosong... Aku tidak tahan lagi -harus! Aku harus keluar dari sini!

Dengan kasar aku bangkit dari bangkuku. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku agar gemetarku bisa kutahan. Napasku pendek-pendek. Ketika aku melangkah melewati meja dosen, dia masuk kembali ke ruangan ini. Ia menyuruhku diam di tempat dan mulai menghampiriku.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Toilet," jawabku tanpa menunggu. Aku tak peduli ia menatapku tajam ketika aku berbalik dan berlari ke luar. Tanpa tujuan, aku beberapa kali berpapasan dengan dosen-dosen. Terus berlari dan berlari. Dari jauh aku langsung bisa melihat bahwa gerbang depan terbuka lebar. Tak tahu harus ke mana -pokoknya aku harus pergi dari tempat ini hingga rasa mual dan gemetarku hilang!

Saat menyusuri trotoar depan kampus, langkahku mulai melambat. Harus ke mana aku? Rumah? Kunciku di tasku. Bar favoritku? Masih tutup, lah! Ah iya -swalayan dekat sini kalau tak salah menjual minuman beralkohol! Tidak begitu jauh dari kampus pula. Aku bisa jalan kaki ke sana. Tak kuacuhkan kepalaku yang semakin pening. Beberapa kali aku nyaris muntah, tetapi tidak jadi karena perutku masih kosong.

Aku membuka pintu kaca itu buru-buru. Nona kasir yang biasa menyapa pengunjung tak bersuara ketika aku masuk. Segera kuhampiri lemari pendingin dengan berderet-deret minuman dingin di dalamnya. Air mineral, berbagai jus, susu... mana sih?! Kumohon, berkadar alkohol rendah juga tidak apa-apa deh! Hampir aku putus asa ketika melihat bahwa bir, wine, dan vodka diletakkan paling bawah. Kubuka lemari itu perlahan dengan tanganku yang gemetar. Tanpa lihat merk, kutarik satu botol minuman beralkohol yang kecil dari dalam, lalu melangkah ke kassa.

Nona kasir itu kelihatan agak takut padaku. Ia mengamatiku dan tak kunjung mengecek harga meski sudah kuletakkan birku di meja kassa. Ketika aku mengetukkan botol bir ke meja, barulah ia sadar.

"Oh -maaf," diliriknya birku sebentar sebelum kembali bicara padaku, "kami perlu melihat KTP Anda sebelum mengecek harganya."

Aku menjawabnya dengan tersinggung hingga ia kaget, "KTP? Kau pikir tampangku yang_ awesome_ ini seperti bocah dua belas tahun yang masih ingusan?!"

"Tidak, Tuan -itu memang ketentuan di sini," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan selebaran di kaca etalase rokok. Mataku memandang selebaran itu dan membacanya secara kilat. 'Pelanggan diwajibkan menunjukkan KTP, kartu mahasiswa atau kartu identitas pegawai untuk membeli minuman beralkohol'. Sambil menggerutu pelan, kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil dompet.

Hei, sakuku kosong. Sebelah kanan belakang, kiri belakang, depan juga! Aku lupa -dompetku 'kan kuletakkan dalam tas di kampus! Hanya ada ponselku di saku depan sebelah kanan. Boro-boro kartu mahasiswa yang ada di dompet, KTP-ku bahkan kutinggal di rumah.

"Nggak bawa."

"Ka -kalau begitu..." dia mengambil botol bir itu sambil mundur sedikit dariku, "...tidak boleh beli, Tuan."

Aku mengumpat kesal. Kuambil ponselku dari saku depan dan kuletakkan dengan kasar di meja kassa sambil marah padanya, "Aku lupa bawa dompet. Kartu mahasiswa, KTP, dan uangku di situ. Nih, ponselku jadi jaminan sementara aku mengambil dompet, berikan birnya!"

"Ti -tidak bisa begitu, Tuan -"

Ketika kami terlibat saling berusaha merebut minuman itu, tiga pegawai toko lainnya menghampiri kami. Dua orang dari mereka memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dan salah satunya meminta agar aku tetap tenang. Nona kasir yang takut itu bersembunyi di balik meja kassa. Mereka pikir aku mabuk berat dan hendak membuat kekacauan. Sial -kenapa masalah jadi bertumpuk begini sih?!

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lagi. Antonio! Dia berlari masuk dan memohon agar kedua pegawai itu melepasku. Terengah-engah, ia meminta maaf pada mereka semua dan menjelaskan bahwa aku adalah temannya. Setelah tanganku bebas karenanya, aku menyingkir dari mereka dan menyambar ponselku dari meja kassa. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan geram keluar swalayan tanpa mengucap apa-apa pada mereka.

Kenapa harus Antonio yang memergokiku seperti itu? Kenapa harus dia yang menolongku dan meminta maaf? Kenapa harus dia -kenapa bukan adikku saja?!

"Gilbert -tunggu aku!"

Saat aku kembali berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri trotoar, suaranya terdengar di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat ia berlari mengikutiku. Sengaja tak kuacuhkan dia sambil terus melangkah lurus ke depan. Kutahan rasa pening dan panas-dinginku agar aku bisa maju dengan benar. Tanganku menepuk dahiku dan mengusapnya dengan kasar, berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang.

Langkah Antonio terdengar semakin dekat, tetapi aku tak menghindarinya atau berjalan lebih cepat. Ketika aku bisa merasakan dia menarik pergelanganku, kupaksa ia untuk melepasnya. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mau bicara dengannya, dia tak tahu apa-apa soal masalahku. Dia takkan membantuku.

"Gilbert," ujarnya sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkahku, "kau benar ketergantungan 'kan? Kita ke rumah sakit ya, agar kau bisa rehabilitasi."

"Jangan bercanda," hardikku kasar, "pulang sana! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Kudengar derap sepatunya di belakangku, berusaha mengejarku. Jalan raya tidak ramai, maka ia berani menyalipku dengan turun dari trotoar, lari di aspal, lalu naik kembali sembari menghalangiku menyeberang perempatan.

Dia ini tidak tahu menyerah, ya. Aku jadi kesal. Ketika aku mendecih sambil berbelok (tidak jadi menyeberang), ia terus saja memintaku mendengar penjelasannya sembari menarik tanganku.

"Ngapain sih kau -pergi sana!"

Aku melepaskan tangannya dariku sekuat tenaga dan mendorongnya terlalu keras. Antonio hilang keseimbangan lantaran kakinya sudah cukup banyak berlari pagi ini. Dia terhempas ke tengah jalan dan jatuh terduduk. Aku yang ada di trotoar cuek saja memutar balik hendak ke perempatan tadi. Bangkit berdiri saja lama banget! Barulah aku sadar bahwa selain ranselnya yang ada di punggungnya, ia membawa tasku yang cukup padat isinya.

Aku baru akan meninggalkannya di situ ketika truk besar berkecepatan tinggi mengklakson Antonio yang masih berusaha bangkit dalam jarak beberapa meter dari belakangnya.

"ANTONIO!"

Kakiku berlari sekuat aku bisa. Hanya sekian detik setelah pemuda Spanyol itu kutarik ke pinggir jalan, truk itu mengerem mendadak. Tetap saja ia akan menabrak Antonio jika aku terlambat menariknya. Sebelum tancap gas, si pengemudi menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan mengumpat pada kami.

"Remaja gila!"

"Kau pengemudi sinting!"

Aku membantunya berdiri kembali. Ia sempat terhuyung dan berdiri sambil berpegangan padaku. Kuambil tasku dari tangannya. Kutepuk pelan bagian celanaku yang kotor karena debu jalan. Orang-orang yang lewat sempat melirik kami tadi, ada pula yang menawarkan bantuan. Beberapa di antara mereka sempat menggumamkan sesuatu tentang si supir.

Aku yang tak suka jadi pusat perhatian dalam keaadan begini tak menghiraukan mereka dan langsung saja meninggalkan Antonio. Ia menolak uluran tangan mereka baik-baik, menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya lalu tertawa pelan sembari menyusulku, "Terima kasih ya, Gil."

"Tolol," gumamku kasar, "kakimu kelamaan main bola, ya? Berdiri saja susah!"

"Kau kenapa sih, Gilbert?" Ujarnya kesal ketika aku berjalan terus menjauh, "Kita bolos, deh! Ke mana saja boleh, tapi kau harus berhenti mengomel padaku -kau pasti stres kuliah, sama sepertiku!"

Hei, seingatku Antonio tidak pernah mengajakku dan Francis madol. Dia anak baik-baik yang rela mengorbankan malam Minggunya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Langkahku terhenti dan aku berbalik menghadapnya.

Sepertinya dia serius. Tak bergerak dari kotak pos tempatnya bersandar, ia memanggilku dengan tangannya. Ketika aku mendekat perlahan, mata hijau itu menatapku dengan pandangan nakal yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

Kubuka salah satu rahasianya. Dulu dia memang bukan murid teladan. Minum bir, tawuran, merokok... gara-gara tidak betah dipaksa masuk sekolah menengah bersistem _boarding school_ dengan peraturan ketat oleh kedua orang tuanya, dia jadi begitu. Akhirnya ayahnya sepakat bila ia menghabiskan sisa dua tahun pendidikannya di sekolah biasa. Barulah ia beralih kembali menjadi anak baik.

"Mau minum denganku?" Tanyaku langsung dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau ke karaoke dulu?"

Begitulah. Bukannya belajar di kampus, kami menghabiskan hari ini dengan jalan-jalan dan bernyanyi sampai sore. Kami juga sempat mengerjai turis di taman. Ia mengajakku ke beberapa tempat asyik dan mentraktirku makan siang.

Aku senang, tetapi heran. Heran karena dia tidak mencegahku. Selain itu, tanda-tanda ketergantunganku nyaris tak tampak sepanjang aku bersamanya. Ketika sudah agak malam, barulah tubuhku tak tahan lagi. Ia mengajakku minum di kafe yang cukup sepi dan memilih meja di sudut ruangan.

"Gilbert," katanya setelah meneguk anggurnya, "terpikirkah dalam benakmu untuk berhenti minum?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Ini adalah satu dari sekian pertanyaan yang pantang kujawab. Kulirik ia dengan kesal sambil meneguk birku sendiri. Jadi ini maksudnya membawaku jalan-jalan lalu minum di sini. Antonio tersenyum dan menatapku dengan pasrah, kupikir ia takkan bertanya lagi.

"Kau 'kan tahu, minum alkohol banyak-banyak tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya, "aku... khawatir padamu, Gil. Aku membawamu ke sini karena aku tak tega melihatmu panas dingin seperti tadi. Aku -aku tak mau melihatmu..." ia menghela napas, "...overdosis, lalu menyusul Francis."

Dia berhasil memaksaku bicara. Aku menelan ludah saat mendengar namanya disebut. Kuletakkan gelas birku di meja agak keras. Cukup lama aku terdiam menatap jari-jari tanganku yang saling bersilangan di dekat gelasku. Enak saja ia mengatakan 'overdosis, lalu menyusul Francis'... aku belum mau mati! Dia yang tidak tahu kenapa aku begini, kenapa berani mengatakan hal itu?!

Oh, jadi dia sangat ingin tahu, ya? Kalau saja aku sudah di bawah pengaruh alkohol, sudah kubanting dia ke atas konter. Mumpung aku belum benar-benar mabuk dan menimbulkan kekacauan, lebih baik kubiarkan ia tahu sesuatu tentang ini.

"Tak bisa berhenti," ujarku getir padanya, "kalau stres, aku akan minum lebih banyak. Puas kau?"

"Bukankah alkohol malah membuatmu semakin kacau?"

Mataku mendelik marah padanya. Tak kuhiraukan lagi pertanyaannya. Kutenggak habis birku tanpa memedulikan Antonio yang hanya menghela napas karenaku. Ia meminta seorang pelayan wanita menuang anggur kembali, kemudian meneguknya.

Kami tak saling bicara selama beberapa menit. Aku terbatuk sesekali, tubuhku mulai terasa hangat. Gelasku sudah tiga kali diisi ulang, sedangkan Antonio tak minum lagi. Aku memesan segelas _White Russian*_ kepada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. Ia meminta _Margarita**_ kepada pelayan itu, kurasa ia masih mau menungguku bicara.

"Aku -"

Sekalinya bicara, kami menyebut kata itu bersamaan, lalu batal mengutarakan isi kepala masing-masing.

"Kau duluan," ucapku langsung. Ia menggeleng, tangannya mempersilakan aku memulai lebih dahulu.

"Tidak," ujarnya, "yang stres 'kan kau. Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk membantumu, tahu."

Ketika aku hendak menghabiskan minumanku, tangan Antonio menahanku. Kepingin banget tahu, sih! Matanya mengisyaratkan padaku bahwa ia takkan membiarkanku minum lagi jika aku tak memberitahunya.

Ya sudah deh, daripada jatah minumku dikurangi. _White Russian_-nya enak sih, aku jadi mau lagi.

"Aku jadi begini karena adikku," ia mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya perlahan, "dia... kabur dari rumah."

"Hanya be -"

Aku memotong komentarnya lalu meminum isi gelasku kembali, "Kami bertengkar gara-gara ia mendesakku untuk segera menikah, seperti wasiat ibuku."

Mata hijaunya menatapku bingung sekaligus kasihan. Bibirnya bergumam pelan, "Ibumu...?"

"Kau pikir aku ini dibuang dari neraka ke dunia?" aku tertawa pahit dan akhirnya menjelaskan panjang lebar, "Ibuku jauh di Memmingen. Dia sudah meninggal dua bulan lalu. Aku tidak datang ke pemakamannya karena waktu itu kita sedang konser. Dasar bego -si Ludwig. Bagaimana aku bisa menikah, putus cinta melulu. Lalu aku mulai minum. Awalnya dia gigih seperti kamu tuh, menceramahiku terus. Kami bertengkar hebat hingga akhirnya dia melarikan diri entah ke mana."

Antonio terdiam mendengar penuturanku. Kutuang seluruh isi gelasku yang tersisa ke kerongkonganku hingga habis. Aku meninggalkan gelas kosong itu dengan Antonio dan pergi ke konter. Kupesan sebotol vodka untukku sendiri, lalu kembali ke mejaku dan Antonio.

Menceritakan masalahku kepadanya membuatku semakin tertekan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak memprotesku ketika aku mulai menenggak vodkaku. Entah kenapa aku puas melihatnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Dia pikir cuma dia yang telah berusaha menyetopku? Adikku saja menyerah! Lalu Elizaveta juga, ketika aku mendekatinya. Beberapa dosen -misalnya Hitler dan Theresa- pernah memberiku peringatan. Semuanya sama saja, menganggapku mencoba main-main dengan kematian, tanpa berpikir kalau aku pernah berusaha berhenti menjadi alkoholik tingkat menengah seperti ini -belum, aku belum sampai ke tingkat tertinggi.

Hanya Francis yang bisa mengontrolku. Itu juga sudah lama, lama sekali, hingga aku lupa bahwa ada orang yang bisa menjauhkanku dari minuman keras. Selama aku bersamanya, aku bisa saja berhenti minum hingga berminggu-minggu. Aku lupa cara apa yang ia pakai terhadapku hingga berhasil dengan sangat baik.

"Aku... hanya ingin mengatakan," katanya pelan sembari menurunkan tangannya dan menatapku kembali, "bahwa aku mau membantumu berhenti minum -sama seperti yang telah Francis lakukan."

Vodkaku tersembur sedikit mendengarnya bicara begitu, "Nah! Semangat bagus Nak, bahkan aku pesimis kau akan tahan membantuku."

"Aku serius, Gilbert," ia bangkit dari kursinya, "mungkin aku tidak akan seperti Francis -tetapi aku berani taruhan bahwa itu adalah vodkamu yang terakhir mulai saat ini."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku setengah meremehkannya sambil tertawa tertahan. Dia memang sahabatku, yang nyaris tak pernah berubah. Aku harus menghargai usahanya menjauhkanku dari wiski, bourbon, dan kawanannya. Boleh nih, kebetulan tadi aku sempat kesal olehnya.

Dia pergi ke konter untuk bicara dengan gadis yang melayani tamu di sana, kembali ke meja kami, dan meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi bon pesanan kami tadi. Kulihat jumlah uang yang harus kukeluarkan di kertas itu. Alisku naik sebelah saking kagetnya gara-gara itu, sementara Antonio dengan santainya menggendong tasnya dan pulang setelah bicara beberapa kata padaku.

"Kau yang bayar semuanya, aku sudah katakan pada nona itu. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi."

"Dasar setan kecil!"

Jelas aku marah padanya. Gila! Kafe macam apa ini -semuanya mahal. Kupikir kita akan membayar masing-masing atau membagi dua uang bayarannya! Isi dompetku langsung berkurang dua pertiganya -padahal aku sudah susah payah kerja sambilan di beberapa pub demi hidupku di sini.

Pintar juga dia. Rupanya dia tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin menggunakan kartu ATM-ku untuk minum-minum. Makanya dia mengosongkan dompetku, 'kan... aduh, efek bir dan vodka itu mulai terasa. Kakiku mulai aneh jalannya. Hatiku lega, lapang sekali, seakan aku tak pernah mengalami semua hal menyedihkan itu.

Hal menyedihkan apa, sih? Aku toh merasa senang. Hangat. Tidak ada angin malam Perancis yang membuatku kedinginan. Oh, lihat! Bulan di langit ada dua... wow, aneh sekali. Tidak, ini efek alkohol. Eh, mungkin saja benar begitu, ya? Hmm, masa bodoh. Jalanan benar-benar sepi ya! Boleh dong, kalau aku menyanyi...?

"_Mama_," senandungku sambil berjalan di trotoar (rumahku tidak jauh dari sini), "_just killed a man... put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead..._"

Tak ada yang memprotes. Ajaib -biasanya suka ada polisi lalu lintas, dan dia tidak ada! Ibu-ibu cerewet pemilik flat sekitar sini juga tidak terdengar omelannya. Bulan dan lampu-lampu jalanan menjadi lampu sorotku malam ini.

"_Mama, life had just begun!_" Kubiarkan saja sosok ibuku dan adikku lewat dalam pikiranku, "_But now I've gone and thrown it all aw -_"

Tiba-tiba sebuah panci kecil terbang melewati kepalaku dan jatuh bergombrangan ke jalan disusul dengan teriakan wanita, "TUTUP MULUT, PEMABUK BRENGSEK!"

"Apa?" Aku balas berteriak marah menghadap salah satu flat tanpa pikir panjang, "Santai sedikitlah, Bang! Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajari -hei, lepaskan aku!"

Seseorang keluar dari pintu toko sebelah flat itu dan menarik tanganku setelah sempat mengamatiku dari bawah topinya. Aku sempat tidak tahu siapa dia. Namun dari rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai panjang, aku langsung tahu siapa dia.

"Elizaveta!" Kataku riang sambil terus mengikutinya, "Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, mau minum denganku?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena kau temanku," ujarnya, terkesan buru-buru. Satu tangannya membawa kantung kertas yang pastinya berisi belanjaan. "Diam dan ikuti saja aku," lanjutnya.

Sepertinya kami mengarah ke rumahku. Aku kenal betul jalan ini. Senangnya bisa bertemu Eliza, apalagi ia memegang tanganku. Makanya aku menurut. Aku suka sekali gadis ini, tetapi ia menolak cintaku. Tak kusangka ia masih mau bicara denganku meski kekasihnya -Roderich- kurang senang ia berinteraksi denganku.

Aku tidak terkejut ketika ia berhenti di depan rumahku dan memencet belnya. Vodka yang menguasaiku mengatakan bahwa aku sebaiknya berterima kasih padanya karena diantar pulang. Kala kami menunggu seseorang membuka pintu, aku mengecup pipinya dengan cepat -yang dibalasnya dengan tendangan di perutku.

Mau mabuk atau tidak, ditendang orang yang kau sukai itu tetap saja menyakitkan. Aku sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk memegangi perutku yang sakit. Mual, nyeri, perih, rasanya jadi satu.

"Oh, Elizaveta dan -" yang membuka pintuku adalah Antonio. Lho, dapat kunci dari mana dia? Aku terlalu mabuk untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ketika aku sudah bisa menahan rasa sakitku, dia terlihat heran melihat kami berdua.

"Nih, temanmu," cetus Elizaveta dengan wajah memerah pada pemuda itu, "dia bikin keributan di dekat toko dua puluh empat jam tempatku belanja tadi. Kalau dia begitu lagi, aku takkan menolongnya. Selamat malam, aku mau pulang."

Lalu gadis cantik itu pergi. Ah, sayang sekali! Kupikir kami akan mengusir Antonio dan menghabiskan malam berdua. Pemuda itu membopongku masuk ke rumahku sendiri dan mendudukkanku di sofaku. Samar-samar kulihat dia meninggalkanku lalu kembali membawa gelas. Wiskikah? Ia memintaku meminumnya dan mengatakan bahwa itu akan membuatku lebih baik. Baru sedikit aku meneguknya, sudah kusembur kembali saking kagetnya. Ini bukan wiski apalagi soda -ini air biasa!

"Apa maksudmu?!" Terlalu kesal, gelas itu kubanting hingga pecah di lantai. Dia kaget sekali.

"Kau harusnya membiasakan minum air, Gilbert!" Jeritnya, "Aku yakin, kau bisa hidup tanpa alkohol -kumohon, turuti aku!"

"Kau," bicaraku kian tak jelas, "kupecat. Pergi sana."

Ia menatapku heran, "Bicara apa, sih? Dengar ya. Ini 'kan rumahmu. Aku takkan membereskan gelas pecah itu, begitu pula pekerjaan rumahmu yang lain..."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu bicarakan panjang lebar sambil menatap mataku. Ngomong apa sih? Sepertinya dia sedang menjelaskan padaku isi Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Perdata yang sangat membosankan. Tak lama setelah ia menceramahiku, aku tertidur di sofa dan tak mendengarnya lagi.

Paginya, seperti biasa, aku bangun dalam keadaan haus total. Tidak perlu kuceritakan apa yang berikutnya terjadi, sama saja seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya jika aku mabuk. Bedanya, kali ini aku berlari ke dapur. Aku memandang sekilas lemari kacaku yang biasanya berisi persediaan makanan instan. Kok rasanya ada yang beda, ya?

Kuamati dapur dan ruang makanku. Sepertinya aneh... apakah ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang konter dan meja makanku terlihat lebih luas? Hanya ada gelasku yang kosong dan buah-buahan yang ditutup tudung saji. Kenapa ada bekas tumpahan minuman yang mengering di berbagai sisinya? Siapa yang minum-minum semalam?

Uh, perutku mual lagi disusul kepalaku yang mulai pening. Aku naik ke kamarku untuk mencari obat. Kusempatkan diri untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, cuci muka, menyikat gigi, dan kum-

Botol vodkaku kok tidak ada. Aku berkumur dengan air keran, lalu bergegas turun ke ruang makanku kembali. Botol-botol bir yang kuletakkan di meja ke mana?! Akhirnya aku sadar apa yang membuat meja makanku terlihat kosong! Aku kian panik ketika membuka lemari-lemari kaca dan kulkasku. Semua anggur, sampanye, bir, vodka, dan ginku hilang! Brengsek -bukan hanya itu, semua minuman yang kusimpan di berbagai tempat rahasiaku juga raib entah ke mana.

"Antonio!"

Aku bergegas mencarinya di rumahku. Ada yang tidak beres. Minumanku hilang berikut pemuda itu. Akan tetapi, rasa bingungku berubah menjadi kesal ketika aku melihatnya masuk dari pintu depanku dengan lengan baju tergulung.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Membuang botol-botol kosong," jawabnya santai.

Menahan amarahku, aku bicara tanpa melangkah mendekatinya, "Maksudmu... botol-botol anggur, bir, dan -"

"Semua yang memiliki kata 'alkohol' pada labelnya," ia mendekatiku dan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku yang gemetar karena marah, "ingat, aku sudah janji padamu. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menyakiti Elizaveta lagi seperti semalam."

Aku tidak ingat. Hatiku mendadak sakit mendengar namanya disebut. Aku menyakiti Eliza... apa semalam aku mabuk berat?

"Bohong."

"Kenapa harus bohong?" Ia menepuk bahuku dua kali, "Mandi sana. Hari ini tidak ada kuliah, 'kan? Kita ke lapangan futsal yuk, main."

Futsal? Sudah lama sekali aku tak bermain sepak bola. Aku memang tak tahu pasti tujuannya mengajakku. Biasanya dia akan main bersama anak-anak Catalan di dekat perkampungan gipsi yang punya kemampuan bagus. Aku kurang suka olahraga. Lebih baik cari kafe atau pub bagus yang bersedia membayarku bernyanyi, lalu minum... eh iya, aku sedang dalam program anti alkohol. Kuikuti Antonio yang menyapa teman-temannya yang baru mau masuk. Mereka bicara dalam bahasa mereka, kemudian temanku itu mengenalkan aku pada remaja-remaja berkulit cokelat tersebut sebelum kami bermain.

Kesan pertama adalah, mereka seperti menghindariku. 'Hm, dia minum,' aku bisa mendengar salah satunya berbisik begitu pada temannya. Namun, seiring menit berjalan, mereka malah berkoordinasi dengan baik bersamaku di lapangan. Kami membentuk dua grup dan bermain hingga waktu sewa kami habis. Asyik sekali.

Ketika permainan usai, aku merasa sangat lelah. Sebenarnya, sudah dari menit keberapa, ya? Rasanya tidak kuat lari atau jalan lagi, tetapi aku memaksakan bermain. Antonio memberiku air jeruk dingin, katanya aku pucat sekali. Aku sempat menolak. Usai main-main begini, paling enak minum _Rumcoke***_, bukan? Jariku mulai gemetar pelan. Anak-anak itu sudah pulang. Pemuda di dekatku ini sadar bahwa aku akan kumat lagi, tetapi dia malah menawariku roti dan -obat demam.

"Kau harus jauh dari bir," ujarnya.

"Antonio," kataku pelan, "ini... ini baru hari pertama... dan kurasa -aku tidak tahan."

"Makan rotinya, lalu obatnya. Kau bisa, Gilbert."

Hari ini tidak berjalan begitu lancar bagiku. Aku memang menuruti sarannya untuk memakan roti dan obat itu, tetapi belum bisa menghilangkan gemetarku seluruhnya. Apalagi ketika pulang, kami melewati beberapa bar yang pernah kumasuki. Antonio harus menarikku dengan paksa agar aku berhenti menatap kaca dan etalasenya. Sampai rumah, gejalaku semakin menjadi hingga aku hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur dan dia hampir menyerah. Kepala berat, panas-dingin, gemetaran, perut mual tapi aku tak nafsu makan... akhirnya Antonio memberiku obat tidur, duduk di samping tempat tidurku, dan membaca alkitab dalam hati untukku.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia seserius ini. Padahal, aku tak pantas diselamatkan, bukan? Aku bukan anak yang baik. Ketika sahabat dan ibuku meninggal, aku tak menghadiri pemakamannya. Adikku minggat gara-gara aku. Aku bertengkar dengan Antonio. Aku juga melukai Elizaveta...

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Matthew dan Honda Kiku. Bukan karena aku ingin mati atau bagaimana. Aku merasa bersalah pada Matthew. Sedangkan Kiku... aku tahu mungkin kasusnya sudah dilupakan orang. Sumpah, kenyataannya, aku, dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, bisa melihat bahwa Arthur adalah orang yang menabraknya! Kami bertemu di bar tapi tak saling menegur. Aku sedang lewat di trotoar yang kosong ketika Kiku melintas di jalan dan Arthur yang tengah kebut-kebutan menghantamnya hingga terkapar, lalu pergi begitu saja. Kusimpan kisah ini untukku sendiri sebagai pelajaran agar aku tak bawa mobil kalau sedang mabuk.

Obat tidur Antonio bekerja cukup baik. Aku terlelap. Dalam mimpiku, akulah yang ditabrak Arthur hingga sekarat. Sebelum aku benar-benar mati, Antonio yang berwujud malaikat berkata bahwa dia memberiku kesempatan hidup, asal aku tidak mabuk lagi. Akan tetapi aku dibujuk Francis agar menolaknya dan bergabung dengan dia.

Tahu-tahu aku terbangun. Gemetarku hilang, berikut demamnya. Antonio masih setia di sampingku, tertidur dengan alkitabnya di tangan. Demi Tuhan, jangan-jangan dia terjaga semalaman. Sudah pukul tujuh pagi, kalau tak salah hari ini ada kuliah, 'kan? Kubatalkan niatku untuk membangunkannya. Kubelai rambutnya pelan, hatiku tersentuh melihatnya gigih hingga begini -betapa setianya dia demi aku.

Omong-omong, keren 'kan. Aku sudah melewatkan satu hari penuh tanpa alkohol. Ternyata... yah, memang agak merepotkan sih! Yang penting aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku yang _awesome_ ini bisa bebas dari minuman keras. Kau lihat dari sana 'kan, Francis, aku berhasil!

"Jam... berapa?"

"Antonio," kuangkat tanganku dari rambutnya, "baru pukul tujuh. Tidurlah kalau kau mau, tak apa telat ke kampus..."

Dia tersenyum lemah melihatku bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur. Sungguhan nih -rasa peningnya memang masih ada, tetapi gejala lainnya tidak separah kemarin. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa menahan rasa ketagihanku kembali. Baiklah, ini adalah hari kedua yang akan kulewatkan tanpa bir. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Antonio yang sudah bersikeras membantuku. Jadi, hari ini aku mentraktirnya sarapan sebelum ke kampus.

Tentu saja aku memintanya menyetirku jauh-jauh dari alkohol, sama seperti kemarin. Ia setuju. Menurutnya, aku memang belum dalam posisi aman untuk dibiarkan sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa aku sendiri harus benar-benar bertekad penuh. Setelah kupikir-pikir... sepertinya aku memang salah menjadikan minuman keras sebagai pelarian.

Bersama Antonio saja sudah cukup menyenangkanku. Tadinya aku mengira bahwa ia takkan serius soal ini. Akan tetapi, akhirnya aku tak meragukannya lagi setelah tiga-empat hariku tanpa alkohol. Pemuda itu sering memberiku banyak artikel menarik soal minuman keras -mulai dari klasifikasi hingga berbagai akibatnya. Selama aku minum vodka, aku tak pernah sadar bahwa kehidupanku malah lebih buruk. Ia mengajakku mencoba berbagai hal yang pastinya jarang kulakukan jika sedang mabuk. Aku tahu bahwa ia melakukan itu agar aku menemukan hobi baru selain minum dan bernyanyi.

"Aku ingin main bola lagi dengan anak-anak Catalan itu," ujarku menerawang saat kami di perpustakaan, mengerjakan tugas, "mereka cukup menyenangkan juga.

Antonio tertawa, "Syukurlah kau sudah normal. Dulu, kau selalu mengisolir diri dari kami. Kamu hanya menontonku bermain sebentar, lalu mampir ke bar itu."

Sudah seminggu aku bertahan hidup tanpa alkohol. Gejala ketergantungan yang sempat kurasakan memang masih suka terjadi, tetapi aku selalu berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Jika aku tak buru-buru menyibukkan diriku dengan hal yang membuatku lupa akan itu, percuma saja usaha kami selama seminggu ini.

"Berdoa saja agar aku tak kembali gila seperti dulu," ujarku sambil membulak-balik halaman bukuku, "besok atau lusa, kita main lagi yuk!"

"Besok..." ia memandangku dengan rasa sesal, "hm, aku tidak bisa, Gilbert. Bibiku mau pindahan dan aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya."

Dahiku mengernyit, "Aku kesepian, dong. Gilbird mana sih? Sepertinya dia tak pulang-pulang, kulihat tadi pagi kandangnya kosong."

Ketika seorang pengawas perpustakaan menghampiri kami, aku langsung menyikut Antonio. Sepertinya dia mendengar kami bicara. Pura-pura mengecek buku-buku di rak tuh, padahal aku tahu dia hendak mengawasi kami. Orang itu tidak suka berisik. Merasa situasi telah aman, ia meninggalkan kami untuk duduk di tempatnya biasa berjaga.

"Aku menitipkannya pada adik Vash ketika kau masih sering mabuk," bisiknya, "kasihan. Kau berkali-kali mengancam hendak memanggangnya jika dia tak berhenti terbang di atas kepalamu."

"Terima kasih banyak," aku terkekeh sembari menepuk bahunya, "tapi kenapa harus anak itu?"

Dia nyengir lebar.

"Kau nggak mau dia yang pelihara?" Katanya pelan sambil menyikut pinggangku,"Habis kata Vash, dia menyukaimu sih."

"Si Lili itu?!" Sebelah alisku naik terlalu tinggi. Dia mengangguk sambil terkikik. Aku tidak percaya! Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu, 'kan? Si pirang berpita biru yang manis...?

Antonio membereskan alat tulis dan menutup bukunya, "Iya. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang ke rumahku, banyak yang harus kubereskan."

Aku memintanya agar mau menungguku sebentar. Kumasukkan buku dan tugas esaiku ke dalam tas. Seiring kami pergi meninggalkan meja kami, tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal yang masih menggangguku. Kisah tragis Kiku.

Kalau aku membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan, pasti akan kacau karena aku tak punya bukti kuat. Pihak Arthur pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar ia bebas tuduhan. Apalagi, ketika hal itu terjadi, kami sama-sama mabuk. Bukan poin yang bagus untuk meyakinkan si hakim. Akan tetapi jika aku memendam kasus ini terus-terusan, kebenaran takkan terungkap, hingga kasus terpaksa ditutup.

"Antonio," kupanggil ia sebelum kami berpisah di gerbang kampus. Daripada repot-repot berurusan dengan hukum, kurasa sebaiknya aku membukanya kepada sahabatku. Aku yakin dia tahu yang terbaik...

"Hmm?"

"...hati-hati di jalan."

...tetapi keraguanku muncul kembali. Jangan sekarang, sebaiknya ia membereskan urusannya dulu. Aku takut ada yang mendengar kami di sini. Malam ini, aku akan memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat via ponsel. Dia bisa segera menghapusnya jika tak ingin pikirannya terbebani kasus ini, pikirku.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya sambil melambai dan beranjak, "kau juga, jangan mampir ke mana-mana, Gilbert. Langsung pulang."

Tidak akan, ucapku dalam hati. Aku memang tidak menyesal akan hal ini karena aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Antonio. Sudah kuputuskan! Setelah bicara sedikit dengannya, aku akan ke kios buku dekat perempatan, kemudian membeli buku yang ditaksir Antonio beberapa hari lalu. Aku belum memberinya apa-apa sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Akan kuberikan padanya jika ia ke rumahku lagi.

Nah, kini aku terdiam menatap layar ponselku di kamarku. Buku untuk Antonio, _A Study in Violet_ karya A. C. Doyle, tergeletak di mejaku, belum kubuka plastik tipis yang membungkusnya. Bagaimana aku memberitahunya soal Kiku, ya? Rahasia... ini rahasia besar. Lebih baik terkubur hingga terlupakan daripada diungkapkan dan menimbulkan perkara berlanjut, 'kan? Mungkin dia akan sedikit histeris untuk sementara waktu, tetapi kurasa takkan lama. Kiku adalah teman Arthur, sedangkan Antonio kurang menyenangi pria Inggris itu. Dia juga tak pernah berurusan dengan Kiku.

Aku melirik jam dindingku yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat lima belas menit. Hei! Sudah empat puluh lima menit aku berpikir serius -ini rekor lho! Belum pernah aku terlarut dalam pemikiranku sendiri selama ini sejak aku minum... Jariku mulai mengetik pesan untuk Antonio. Aku berusaha memaparkan fakta tersebut secara singkat dan jelas. Kurang dari dua menit, pesan itu sudah kukirimkan padanya, dengan catatan agar ia segera menghapusnya setelah membacanya. Aku tak mau ia terlibat.

Kumasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celana. Ketika mataku melihat buku untuk Antonio, aku mendadak teringat sesuatu. Aku lupa membeli memo kecil yang mudah dirobek untuk kugunakan sebagai coretan dan kartu ucapan mendadak. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kertas A4 di _printer_-ku.

"Ck, aku lupa kotak pensilku di bawah," kubawa buku dan kertas itu ke ruang tengahku. Tasku ada di sofa. Aku langsung duduk, mengambil pulpen, dan menuliskan pesanku pada Antonio di kertas itu. Kulipat 'kartu ucapan' itu lalu kuselipkan di halaman pertama buku setelah membuka plastiknya. Jariku menekan tombol pada _remote_ televisi yang langsung menyala, menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola -Liga Spanyol?

Pasti si Antonio, batinku sambil nyengir. Pada masa-masa krisisku beberapa hari lalu, ternyata dia masih menyempatkan diri nonton bola. Kuletakkan buku untuknya di meja di depanku. Tanpa menunggu balasan Antonio mengenai kasus Kiku, aku mulai menonton.

Paginya aku terbangun kaget gara-gara ponselku mendadak memutarkan musik _trash metal_ dengan volume gila-gilaan. Siapa yang iseng memasang lagu seperti ini untuk membangunkanku, sih?! Kulihat televisiku masih menyala. Sepertinya semalam aku ketiduran... MUSIK SIAL -kenapa tak kunjung berhenti?! Kuraih buru-buru ponselku yang ada di sakuku, kutekan tombol 'Stop' penuh emosi. Akan tetapi, saat aku melihat catatan penanda kejadian yang muncul di layar ponselku, marahku mendadak hilang.

'Seratus hari kematian Matthew Williams.'

Kenapa aku membuat pengingat untuk hal seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti, rasanya sudah terlalu lama untuk diingat. Mendadak sosok Matthew mulai terbayang dalam kepalaku. Suara pelan itu, rambut pirang itu, ekspresinya itu... demi Tuhan, aku jadi merinding sendiri. Oh, surat berisi puisi darinya bahkan masih kusimpan di kamar -tapi di mana? Aku benar-benar lupa. Konser-konser yang dulu kulakukan dengan Antonio nyaris tak pernah terlukis kembali dalam benakku. Perasaanku ketika akhirnya adikku mau menonton konser The Bad Friends kini tidak lagi menjadi hal yang membahagiakanku, apalagi membuatku merasa dianggap oleh keluargaku sendiri.

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu bahwa ia menghadiri konserku hanya karena ada Feliciano, bukan untuk melihatku dengan rasa bangga. Aku memberi tiket untuk mereka berdua lewat Feli karena hubunganku dan Ludwig memang sudah memburuk hingga kami tak saling bicara. Memang kami masih serumah, tetapi nyaris tak ada interaksi. Padahal, kuharap dia akan berhenti memandangku sebagai kakak durhaka akibat menolak wasiat ibu untuk menikah atau pulang ke Jerman. Kami sempat saling hajar hingga akhirnya dia kabur...

Daripada pusing memikirkan si pirang laknat itu, kenapa aku tidak merayakan hari kematian Matthew ya? Tidak masalah kok, aku yakin bisa menahan diri. Cuma segelas wine tak akan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa.

Menit berikutnya, aku sudah duduk di konter dengan gelas besar berisi birku yang entah keberapa. Aku rindu sekali rasa hangat ini. Hebat, bebanku hilang semua! Aku tertawa seiring memoriku bersama Matthew terpanggil dalam kepalaku, terlihat nyata. Sayang sekali aku tak sempat mengajaknya minum seperti ini...

"Lho, Gilbert? Kalau nggak salah kau sudah berhenti minum, 'kan?"

Salah satu bartender di dalam konter itu membuatku menyemburkan sedikit birku dan batuk-batuk tersedak. Mustahil -itu Antonio! Pandanganku agak berbayang gara-gara bir, tetapi aku tahu -aku bisa mengenali rambut dan kulit kecokelatannya. Suaranya agak berbeda sedikit tapi. Segera saja aku kaget dan menggeser gelasku jauh-jauh.

"Ap -oh," kata-kataku diinterupsi cegukan, "aku -aku... uh, Antonio -aku cuma..."

Alisnya naik sebelah seiring ia mengelap konter yang ketumpahan bir, "Antonio? Gil, aku ini Nesia! Lihat yang jelas dong -eh, jangan katakan pada Nether ya kalau aku kerja sambilan di sini..."

"Bohong!" Aku mendadak menjerit bangkit dari kursiku, "Kau... kau harusnya di rumah bibimu! Demi Tuhan, Antonio, berhentilah mengawasiku -aku cuma minum sedikit kok... tak ada perjanjian khusus soal minum untuk merayakan, 'kan?!"

"Gilbert, kau ini bicara apa sih?" Suaranya menjadi lebih tegas, "Aku **bukan** Antonio. Aku nggak tahu soal janjimu, tapi bukankah lebih baik bila kau meneruskan program tanpa alkoholmu? Aku dengar dari Antonio."

Kutatap matanya tajam. Aku sebal sekali padanya. Buat apa pura-pura menyamar jadi Nesia segala?! Kalau dia tak suka aku merayakan seratus hari kematian Matthew, langsung saja katakan! Dengan kesal aku meletakkan gelas birku yang nyaris kosong di konter. Kusempatkan diri untuk menyambar sebotol vodka di konter dan mengumpat padanya sebelum bangkit dari kursiku dan meninggakan bar itu tanpa memedulikan dia yang memanggilku, "Gilbert -kau belum bayar!" Kulangkahkan kakiku agak cepat menuju rumahku sendiri.

Memangnya salah kalau aku memperingati hari kematiannya? Tidakkah dia mengerti perasaanku yang sempat menyimpan rahasia kesendiriannya? Antonio brengsek, aku tak suka caranya ini untuk menjauhkanku dari minuman keras. Bagaimanapun, dia keterlaluan! Terkadang aku butuh bir untuk melampiaskan perasaanku, dan kali ini, itulah yang terjadi. Padahal aku sudah bisa melepas Matthew dan mulai memaafkan diriku sendiri atas kaburnya -

"Sangat di luar harapanku."

-adikku, Ludwig, yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dengan ranselnya, bicara padaku dengan nada yang dingin. Setelah berminggu-minggu putus kontak, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu muka kembali dengannya. Mustahil.

"Ngapain," aku bertanya sengau padanya, "kau di sini."

"Tadinya sih, aku hendak pulang dan meminta maaf," mata birunya menatap vodkaku tajam, "tapi itu kalau kau benar-benar berhenti minum seperti kata teman-temanku."

Aku tertawa meremehkannya, "Kau sendiri bukannya masih menenggak chianti dan rum?"

Bukankah seharusnya aku senang dia kembali? Alih-alih menyambutnya dengan gembira, aku malah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apakah alkohol menguasaiku lagi? Aku membalas pandangan matanya seolah menantangnya bicara, padahal aku tak mau melakukan itu.

"Tak separah kau," ujarnya datar, "aku tak sampai kecanduan, terperosok jauh ke jebakan minuman laknat itu, dan membuat keluarga stres -"

"-karena kau melapor pada mereka!" Teriakku marah sebelum ia meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kalau kau berhenti jadi bocah pengadu, baik ayah maupun mayat ibu takkan tahu -"

"Aku tak memberi tahu mereka -dan hormati ibumu sendiri, Gilbert!" Ludwig membentakku lalu menambahkan, "Gara-gara konser itu namamu jadi terdengar sampai ke rumah, bodoh! Baru saja aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau sudah cukup waras untuk tinggal bersamaku lagi -dan ternyata, aku malah bertemu pemabuk batal tobat yang menggelikan."

Aku menenggak vodkaku sembari mencari kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang bodoh di antara kami? Kalau dia mau tinggal di sini lagi, kenapa harus menunggu sampai aku tak mabuk?

"Jadi," aku menunjuknya dengan jari tengah, "kau... mau tinggal atau -tidak?"

Dia melempar pandangan jijik padaku, "Aku tak sudi tinggal bersama pemabuk yang mengecewakan adik, ayah, dan sahabat-sahabatnya."

Usai berkata demikian, dia meninggalkanku. Benci. Aku masih sempat memandang punggungnya dengan kesal. Dia tak berubah, kalau bicara pasti pedas. Jujur, kalimatnya yang terakhir benar-benar menusukku. Untuk apa bawa-bawa ayah dan sahabatku?! Dia tak tahu hubungan rumit antara aku dan mereka, 'kan?! Maksudku -aku dan ayah. Kami memang kurang dekat tetapi aku tetap sayang padanya. Lalu aku dan Antonio, dia sahabatku yang selalu bersedia membantuku...

Tiba-tiba aku tertegun menatap botol vodkaku. Janji. Dia pernah berjanji bahwa itu -bahwa botol waktu itu- adalah vodkaku yang terakhir, 'kan? Berarti dia tak bisa menepati janjinya -dan setelah semua yang kita lakukan, aku begitu yakin bahwa aku takkan kembali begini lagi... kemudian aku menuliskan janjiku kepadanya tetapi aku -aku tidak- menepatinya.

Dalam pikiranku terlintas sosok pemuda bermata hijau itu memandangku putus asa, begitu kecewa karenaku, melangkah pergi setelah dengan lesu, ia mengakhiri hubungan persahabatan kami. Begitu nyata. Begitu riil, hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah efek dari bir dan vodka yang mengambil alih imajinasiku.

"Tidak," gumamku sambil membuka kunci pintu rumah tergesa-gesa. "Bohong!" Aku menjerit entah kepada siapa sambil kabur masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku merasa hancur. Tak berani aku melirik buku untuk Antonio yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Kutatap botol vodkaku dengan horor. Jari-jariku seolah menempel pada botol itu. Aku nyaris terpeleset karena langkahku mulai tak terkendali. Masuk ke kamarku, aku segera membanting pintu dan memojok di belakangnya. Kakiku serasa begitu lemas hingga akhirnya aku terduduk. Perlahan, tanganku yang gemetar mulai bergerak untuk membiarkanku menenggak isinya.

Aku tidak mau minum lagi, sisa kesadaranku membatin keras. Namun tanganku tak berhenti, kini cairan itu mulai membasahi bibirku yang terkatup. Karena tak bisa memasuki kerongkonganku, mereka mengaliri daguku, leherku, dan kausku.

Tidak tahan. Aku tak bisa memungkiri kerinduanku pada vodka setelah beberapa hari bebas alkohol itu. Satu, dua, tiga teguk... persetan dengan semua janji itu. Benar kata Ludwig, aku sudah terperosok terlalu jauh. Mustahil bisa menekan jumlah bir yang kukonsumsi apalagi berhenti total.

Mendadak pemikiran itu datang. Gila, tapi brilian. Ya, akhirnya aku tahu satu cara yang bisa menyetopku minum. Aku tertawa saking leganya, mengetahui bahwa aku takkan lagi menjadi beban bagi siapapun yang berhubungan denganku.

"Tuhan memberkati Amerika."

Tanpa ragu, kujatuhkan dengan sengaja botol vodkaku ke lantai. Isinya menggenang di lantai hingga keluar pintu dari celah di bawah. Aku menatap sejenak pecahan-pecahan kasar itu dengan senyum tipis dan membatin, sebentar lagi, aku akan bebas dari kalian.

-Akhir dari Sudut Pandang Gilbert-

-Sudut Pandang Antonio-

Kupikir Gilbert sedang gila ketika mengirimiku pesan seperti itu. 'Aku melihat sendiri Honda Kiku ditabrak oleh Arthur yang menyetir sambil mabuk, demi Tuhan, hapus pesan ini setelah kau membacanya.' Kasus itu memang belum terselesaikan, tetapi kenapa ia tak langsung memberitahukan hal ini kepada polisi? Hal inilah yang membuatku segera pulang setelah acara menata rumah bibiku selesai.

"Hei Antonio! Lihat Gilbert nggak kau?" Ketika aku tengah menyusuri trotoar setelah turun dari bus, aku bertemu Nesia yang memakai kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan celemek hitam. Kerja apa nih dia?

"Oh," aku menghentikan langkahku, "tidak. Ada apa, Nes?"

Ia menghela napas sambil menggaruk pelan rambutnya yang nyaris mirip denganku, "Hm... begini. Dia kambuh lagi dan tadi dia minum di bar tempatku bekerja tanpa bayar."

Yang benar saja. Tak mungkin dia bisa secepat itu minum lagi! Pemuda berkulit putih itu memang agak bandel, tetapi dia punya tekad yang cukup tinggi. Aku yakin bahwa dia takkan begitu kecuali ada hal yang mengganggunya.

"Tempatmu bekerja? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Terus dia ke mana?"

"Aku pindah kerja sambilan lagi -jangan beri tahu Nether, ya, nanti dia marah," tambahnya khawatir, "dia -Gilbert- mabuk. Aku disangka kamu. Ketika aku mencegahnya minum lebih banyak, dia marah dan pergi setelah mencaplok sebotol vodka di konter."

"Eh -iya, aku takkan katakan padanya- nanti kuseret dia untuk membayar," kataku buru-buru, "rumahnya nggak jauh kok. Biar kucari dia di rumahnya, kau tak usah ikut."

Nesia mengangguk. Kami mengambil arah berlawanan. Apa yang terjadi pada Gilbert? Langkahku semakin cepat seiring aku mendekati rumahnya. Sampai di sana, perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Pintunya terbuka lebar. Pencurikah?! Aku berusaha memelankan langkahku seiring melihat sekilas isi rumahnya dari depan pintu.

Sepertinya kosong. Tas Gilbert ada di sofa depan televisi. Memangnya hari ini ada kuliah? Kotak pensilnya ada di meja dan di atas meja ternyata ada -astaga- novel yang sangat kuinginkan.

"_A Study in Violet_ karya Doyle," bisikku terkesima, "leluhurku yang bajak laut pasti merasukinya." Akan tetapi aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika aku membuka halaman-halaman buku itu secara cepat, secarik kertas jatuh dari entah halaman keberapa ke ujung sepatuku. Kupungut kertas putih itu dan kubaca dalam hatiku.

'Terima kasih Antonio. Aku takkan minum lagi, janji! :D '

Tentu saja aku mengenalinya dengan mudah sebagai tulisan Gilbert. Tersenyum, kumasukkan catatan kecil itu ke dalam sakuku. Kurasa aku tahu di mana dia. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarnya dengan buku itu di tanganku. Pintu kamarnya tertutup. Aku mengetuknya dengan senang, tetapi tiba-tiba telapak kakiku terasa basah.

"Gilbert –uhh- hiiih," ucapku risih ketika melihat genangan itu di bawah kakiku. Aku yang jadi jijik dibuatnya, langsung saja menatap langit-langit rumahnya sambil menjauhkan kakiku dari situ. Astaga, dia benar minum lagi. Aku bisa memastikan bahwa itu tadi adalah vodka, bercampur sedikit darah yang-

Darah?

"GILBERT! GILBERT, demi Tuhan –kalau kau di dalam, cepat buka pintunya!" Tanganku menggedor-gedor pintunya dengan panik. Tak ada jawaban. Kucoba menggerakkan pegangan pintunya yang ternyata tak dikunci. Aku mendorong pintu itu ke dalam. Berat sekali, seolah dihalangi oleh sesuatu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka sedikit, segera aku berusaha masuk ke dalam dengan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Setelah melihat ke belakang pintu, aku langsung tahu apa yang menyulitkanku masuk.

Bukuku terpelanting jatuh dari tanganku yang lemas, mendarat di atas perut Gilbert. Dari posisinya, aku tahu bahwa ia memojok di antara engsel pintu dan sudut ruangan, kakinya menghalangi pintu. Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke sudut. Pecahan-pecahan botol vodka ada di dekat kakinya. Pecahan terbesar dan tertajam tergenggam di salah satu tangannya, berhasil memutus nadi pergelangan lainnya, meneteskan darahnya ke genangan vodka.

Aku tak kuasa menjerit. Tak berani jari-jariku yang mati rasa mencari denyut kehidupan di lehernya. Sepasang iris merah itu tertutup kelopak matanya yang pucat. Degup jantungku menggila, bulir jernih mulai mengaliri pipiku. Aku berusaha tak memedulikan lututku yang sepertinya jatuh di atas serpihan tajam, perlahan kupeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Kuacuhkan bau vodka dan darah yang membuatku merinding. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menangis di bahu Gilbert, satu dari tiga personel The Bad Friends, satu dari dua sahabatku yang paling kucintai.

Berbeda dengan janjiku beberapa hari lalu, janjinya yang terakhir ini takkan pernah terlanggar.

Aku tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Aku tak bisa memprotesnya, apalagi mengutuk Tuhan yang menyuratkan takdirnya dengan begitu menyedihkan. Dia yang memilih jalannya, dan... bukankah ia bisa menungguku di sana bersama Francis? Memang menyakitkan, tetapi aku memaksa diri tersenyum. Aku tahu ini bodoh, tetapi kuharap senyumku bisa mengantarnya pergi ke dunia sana.

"Tunggu –aku, Gil," bisikku tersedu-sedan, "kita –sahabat... selamanya."

Akhir dari Kuliah Terakhir, Alkoholik

KETERANGAN

*koktail manis dengan komposisi vodka, liquor kopi Tia Maria atau Kahlua, krim, dan es.

**tequila berbasis koktail dengan komposisi tequila, _triple sec _(liquor jeruk berasa manis), dan air lemon.

***rum dicampur dengan cola.


	8. Doa dan Ikrar

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia (masih) punya Hidekazu Himaruya

Ringkasan

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan hidup kita akan berakhir. Mungkin bukan masalah besar bila kita kehilangan pulpen atau pensil, tetapi nyawa? Maka, lakukanlah yang terbaik dalam (sisa) hidupmu di dunia fana ini tanpa terlena dengan jebakan di dalamnya._

Catatan Penulis

_Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah menunggu saya hingga detik ini. _Genre _sedikit menipu, ada adegan yang seharusnya horor. Hati-hati, ada _hint(s) _berkeliaran._

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Antonio-

Aku memisahkan diri dari para mahasiswa berbaju hitam itu. Tak ada duka dan lara terlihat di wajah mereka, semua tersenyum bersuka cita. Tak jarang kulihat orang tua mereka menangis terharu, memeluk putra-putri mereka yang telah membuat mereka bangga. Berbeda dengan aku yang merasa tak sebahagia kawan-kawan seperjuanganku –seangkatanku.

Orang tuaku sudah menua di Barcelona dan kurasa tak sebaiknya aku memanggil mereka ke sini. Terutama kondisi ayah yang tidak terlalu baik saat beberapa tahun lalu melepasku untuk kuliah di Perancis ini. Aku tak pernah pulang. Cukup kukirimkan surat-surat untuk mereka, bersama rasa senangku, sayangku, rinduku kepada mereka. Akan tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku nyaris tidak tersenyum hari ini.

Aku lulus. Percaya atau tidak, skripsiku membuatku lulus dengan predikat terbaik. Bukan _cumlaude _sih, tapi itu tak masalah bagiku. Setelah sekian tahun kuliah, aku akhirnya berhak menambahkan gelar SH di belakang namaku. Bukan ini juga yang membuatku memaksakan sebuah senyum saat Elizaveta meminta tolong Roderich untuk memotretnya bersamaku.

Kuhampiri bangku taman yang jauh dari upacara kelulusan. Selesai. Kisahku di tempat ini harusnya sudah selesai. Aku bukan lagi mahasiswa yang harus mengejar-ngejar dosen demi tugas. Aku duduk di bangku yang penuh kenangan bagiku. Mataku melirik ke salah satu lengan bangku yang ada di sisi kananku. Masih ada. Coretan spidol permanen itu ternyata masih ada hingga sekarang, sama seperti kenangan yang tertoreh dalam hatiku hingga kini.

'The Bad Friends' All Base'.

Konyol memang. Itu ditulis menggunakan spidol milikku yang disabet Gilbert. Sementara aku tak berdaya dan hanya duduk sambil tertawa, Francis mencoba melarang pemuda itu mengotori fasilitas universitas. Tentu saja gagal, coretan itu keburu jadi.

'Maksudmu? Kita harus selalu apel pagi di sini, begitu?'

'Bukan, itu menandakan bahwa The Bad Friends pernah ada di sini –dan akan selalu hidup selama ada yang mengingat kita.'

Waktu itu aku dan Francis mengatainya 'sok puitis' dan 'sok setia'. Kami masih jauh berbeda dengan kami yang sekarang. Selama ada yang mengingat kita, katanya. Aku tahu bahwa ia mengutip kata-kata itu dari film. Akan tetapi sekarang, akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Hidup dalam ingatan. Memori. Kenangan. Abadi dalam keabstrakan pikiran orang-orang yang pernah mengenali kami. Nyata dalam berbagai kisah tentang kami yang tersebar di satu kampus. Aku merasa menyesal telah meragukan kutipannya itu, karena tadinya aku tak pernah percaya bahwa seseorang bisa hidup selamanya.

Ah, lagi-lagi begini. Aku mulai merasa terasing di antara kawan-kawan satu angkatan. Aku merasa sendiri dalam keramaian. Aku merasa bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tak memiliki tujuan apa-apa duduk di sini, setelah senyum yang kukembangkan kala aku mengambil medali dan tabung hitamku di panggung sana.

Maka aku beranjak dari bangku taman itu. Kulirik sekilas coretan yang masih nyata tadi sebelum benar-benar melangkah menjauhinya. Ada sedikit rasa rindu yang aku yakin akan terus bertambah bila aku tetap di sana. Aku pergi ke sebuah tempat yang takkan kukunjungi lagi sesering sekarang. Tidak terlalu jauh, aku cukup berjalan kaki tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Kalau perkiraanku benar, tempat itu mungkin dikunjungi pula oleh mereka yang berpakaian sama sepertiku.

Kuacuhkan mereka yang menoleh padaku seiring aku melewati mereka. Arthur yang tidak peduli, Alfred yang memandangku, Ivan yang tersenyum, dan Yao yang menyapa. Bagaimana mereka bisa berkumpul dan berbicara bersama, aku tidak tahu. Aku masih bisa bicara dengan kalian nanti, batinku. Terus saja aku berjalan –bahkan setengah berlari- keluar dari kampus.

"Antonio –"

"Hai, sampai nanti ya."

Di luar gerbang aku sempat diikuti Nesia yang entah datang dari mana. Aku tak menghiraukan tangannya yang sempat menahan bahuku. Dia terkesan ingin mencegahku pergi. Apa memang budaya bangsanya menganjurkan seseorang untuk (terlalu) peduli pada orang lain?

Lalu sekarang, aku kembali mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku panjang. Bukan, bukan bangku taman yang tadi. Kini, aku berada di dalam sebuah bangunan suci yang besar dan sepi. Hanya ada aku duduk di salah satu dari sekian banyak bangku kayu panjang di sini. Begitu tenang, sunyi, dan menenangkan, berbeda dengan hiruk-pikuk kampus.

Kuhirup perlahan udara memenuhi paru-paruku sebelum menyilangkan jari-jariku. Kupejamkan mataku sembari berkonsentrasi penuh menyatukan hati dan pikiranku dalam ketenangan ini. Aku mencoba bicara pada Tuhan dalam hatiku. Aku mencoba, serius... tapi malah mendengus menahan tawa.

Terakhir aku ke katedral ini, Gilbert menertawakan aku karena menurutnya tak pantas bila aku datang ke katedral agar Tuhan mereparasi nilai ulanganku yang di bawah standar. Aku sempat marah sedikit karena dia bawa-bawa masalah Tuhan, tetapi Francis nyatanya membelaku. Gil dan aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika mendadak ia menyebut nama Jeanne saat bicara. Kami tak pernah mau memperpanjang masalah, jadinya pertengkaran kecil itu terlupakan begitu saja.

Akan tetapi, dua minggu setelahnya, aku terkejut saat pergi ke sini. Bangku terdepan yang menjadi favoritku ternyata ada yang menempati. Aku mencoba menghampirinya untuk melihat siapa itu. Bibirku tersenyum kecil kala aku teringat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di bangku yang kududuki ini.

'Kau mau Tuhan mereparasi nilaimu? Belajar dulu sana,' kataku bercanda padanya.

'Apa sih,' ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, 'aku berdoa untuk ibuku kok. Kasihan, dia sakit.'

Hari itu, aku jadi menemani Gilbert seharian. Memang dia agak beda waktu itu. Banyak diam dan tak banyak bicara, sorot matanya juga tak begitu semangat. Diceritakannya padaku mengenai hidupnya yang serasa selalu suram. Saat itu, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia punya banyak masalah yang tak banyak diceritakannya kepada kami.

Bangku ini telah menjadi saksi akan kedekatanku dengan pemuda berambut kelabu-keperakan itu. Setelah selama ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku lebih dekat padanya dibandingkan Francis yang sempat kusukai. Tetap saja mereka sama berharganya bagiku -lebih dari sahabat, bahkan lebih dari saudara sedarah.

Aku nyaris lupa tujuanku di sini. Segera kueratkan jari-jariku sembari memejamkan mata kembali dan menunduk. Hatiku mulai memohon. Aku tahu permohonanku ini pastinya terdengar mustahil. Meski begitu, tetap kuhaturkan kepada Tuhan dengan secercah harapan mengenai terwujudnya keinginanku.

Gema langkah sepasang kaki tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh telingaku. Langkah itu semakin dekat. Aku menutup doaku dengan rasa terima kasihku kepada-Nya yang telah mempertemukan aku dengan Francis, Gilbert, dan semua kawan yang kukenal di sini. Langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat, agak menjauhiku, lalu berhenti.

Berikutnya aku mendengar suara kamera yang mengambil foto. Satu, dua, tiga... kurang lebih lima kali. Aku membuka mataku dan mencari siapa yang memotret di dalam katedral ini. Dia ada kira-kira satu setengah meter di depanku, (seakan) baru mengambil foto altar.

"Nesia?"

"Oh," ia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum dan melambai, "Antonio. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, ya."

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum dari sudut bibirku, "kau juga. Memangnya boleh kamu masuk ke sini hanya untuk memotret?"

Pemuda itu kini berbalik menghadapku dengan kamera polaroidnya, "Hmm, agamaku tak menyebutkan soal masuk ke tempat ibadah lain untuk foto-foto sih, jadi kupikir boleh saja."

Satu tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan selembar foto agar gambarnya segera timbul. Kenapa cuma tercetak selembar? Sepertinya tadi ia mengambil banyak foto... Seingatku, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menunggu kemunculan gambar hasil potretannya -kecuali dia pakai kamera polaroid modern.

Ia melihat sekeliling sambil menghela napas, "Untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Kau mau pulang ke Bali?"

Mata cokelat gelapnya kembali memandangku, "Indonesia, tahu. Bali adalah provinsi di Indonesia. Kampungku di Jawa. Ya, aku mau pulang... setelah liburan beberapa hari di sini."

Aku mengangguk. Indonesia. Kalau Bali sih, aku sudah sering dengar... Indonesia? Sepertinya aku harus belajar geografi lagi.

Sementara Nesia kembali memotret, aku merasa sudah cukup puas berada di sini. Aku juga akan pulang, tetapi tak tahu kapan. Berat bagiku meninggalkan Perancis yang menyimpan jutaan memori manis dan pahit ini. Aku bangkit dari bangkuku dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

"Antonio," mendadak ia memanggilku, "maukah kau kupotret di bangku yang tadi kau duduki?"

"Hah?" Aku berbalik menghadapnya dengan agak heran.

"Yah," ia memasukkan foto yang sudah jadi itu ke tempat kameranya, "kau seolah tengah berdoa di sini. Aku mengambil gambarmu dari belakang, jadi altar itu menjadi latarnya."

Aku mengangguk. Aku kembali duduk di bangku itu dan berpose seperti tadi. Dua atau tiga kali Nesia memotretku. Setelah ia menghampiriku lagi dan berterima kasih, barulah aku pamit dan meninggalkan katedral itu.

Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin kukunjungi setelah tempat sakral itu. Dengan pakaian yang sama, aku setengah berlari ke sana. Tak terlalu jauh dari katedral itu. Matahari mulai terasa panas meski belum mencapai puncak kepalaku. Aku agak terburu-buru demi mencapai tempat tujuanku sebelum tengah hari. Dengan agak terengah-engah, aku akhirnya bisa berdiri lagi di depan makam Francis yang masih terawat.

"Hai Kawan," kataku sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di sisi kanannya, "lihatlah, aku lulus kuliah."

Aku menunjukkan tabung hitamku dan membuka topi wisudaku. Uh, panasnya... Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatiku saat aku mengatakan itu. Apakah kau melihatku dari sana, Francis? Aku datang lagi nih! Oh iya -Gil, kau lihat aku juga 'kan?

"Aku telah berusaha mencari tempat bagus untuk Gil," ujarku, "tapi tak ada yang begitu dekat denganmu. Ada lahan kosong sekitar lima puluh meter ke utara dari sini dan itu yang terdekat."

Mata hijauku memandang jauh ke arah yang kumaksud. Tak ada siapa-siapa yang mengunjunginya hari ini. Tak ada, bahkan adiknya sendiri pun tidak. Kasihan kau, Gil.

Sebelum aku melanjut bicara lagi, aku menghela napas. Bibirku jadi sulit untuk membentuk senyuman lagi. Dalam kepalaku, aku telah menyusun kalimat-kalimat berikutnya yang hendak aku sampaikan, dan ternyata mereka bukanlah kalimat yang menyenangkan.

"Oh iya. Jadi, karena aku lulus," satu sudut bibirku membuat tarikan kecil, "aku akan pulang ke Barcelona... tanpa kamu dan Gil."

Hanya angin hangat yang memberikan respon padaku.

"Jangan marah. Aku sendiri merasa berat meninggalkan kalian -dan Perancis. Namun aku tetap harus pulang, bekerja, dan berbakti pada orang tuaku di sana. Kau tahu, Francis, negaramu ini betul-betul memesonaku, tetapi bohong bila aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku melupakan tanah airku. Aku merasa tak enak sih, karena aku lulus lebih dahulu... sementara kalian jadi mahasiswa abadi."

Kembali aku terdiam. Menunggu. Aku menunggunya seolah memintanya memberi respon. Mungkin ini perbuatan bodoh, tetapi... siapa tahu, 'kan?

"Maaf ya, aku belum sempat mengajak kau dan Gil nonton El Clasico di Camp Nou," bibirku tersenyum samar sementara tanganku menggaruk pelan rambutku, "dan jalan-jalan ke kampung halamanku seperti janjiku waktu itu."

Tak sengaja mataku mengarah pada makam Gilbert. Ada seseorang yang datang mendekatinya. Perempuan? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Gadis itu berdiri menghadap nisannya hingga aku tak bisa melihat siapa dia.

Kembali aku memfokuskan diri kepada 'seseorang' di hadapanku.

"Namun, semua itu takkan pernah menjadi begitu mengesankan lagi bagiku, karena aku lebih merindukan segala hal yang pernah kita lakukan bertiga di tempat-tempat berbeda."

Bangku taman itu, batinku. Kemudian katedral. Kampus beserta kelas-kelasnya, kantin, aula, koridor, dan ruang rektornya. Rumah Francis dan Gilbert. Lalu kafe tempat kita pernah mengamen. Taman-taman tanpa nama dan Menara Eiffel... masih banyak lagi tempat yang meninggalkan kenangan mendalam tentang kami bertiga di sini. Jangan, aku tak mau menangis di hari kelulusanku.

Kulirik gadis di makam Gilbert. Ia masih ada di sana. Rambut pirang pendeknya mengingatkan aku kepada adiknya Vash. Apa benar dia?

"Francis," ujarku sambil bangkit dari bangku, "aku ke Gil dulu, ya."

Kusempatkan untuk tersenyum kecil sebelum melewati makam-makam kelabu di sekelilingku. Pemakaman ini bersih dan memiliki rumput yang terawat hingga tak menyulitkanku berjalan ke sana. Keadaan di sini masih sama dengan saat aku pertama kali diajak Francis mengunjungi Jeanne.

Ketika aku ada di belakang gadis itu, barulah aku menyadari bahwa ia tengah bicara dengan seseorang via ponselnya. Aku berhenti melangkah dan menunggunya hingga selesai. Tak jelas kudengar apa yang ia bicarakan dengan siapa. Dia memang Lili, batinku. Pita birunya bergoyang pelan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dan ransel hitam di punggungnya. Setelah aku melihatnya menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya, barulah aku melangkah melewatinya dan berdiri di sisi kanan Gilbert.

"Kak Antonio," meski terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku, ia tetap berusaha tersenyum, "selamat ya, Kakak sudah lulus kuliah."

"Terima kasih," jawabku sembari membalas senyumnya, "kau bagaimana? Sudah bagi rapor?"

"Hmm," Lili memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam ransel sebelum melanjutkan, "sudah, seminggu yang lalu."

Aku menggumamkan 'oh' pelan sambil mengangguk. Bibir mungilnya kembali tersenyum kecil padaku. Manis sekali. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada sementara gadis itu agak menundukkan kepalanya. Mata hijaunya tidak berbinar ceria seperti yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya yang putih menggenggam lemah tangan kanannya yang sepertinya membawa sesuatu dalam kepalannya.

Ketika pandanganku kembali ke makam Gilbert, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang telah meletakkan karangan bunga mawar putih sederhana di pusaranya. Aku yakin bahwa Lili yang melakukannya. Aku sangsi bila Elizaveta patungan dengan Roddy demi bunga untuk pemuda yang pernah ditolaknya dulu. Satu hal yang aku tak tahu, mengapa dia mau berdiri di sini saat teman-temannya (mungkin) tengah bercengkerama dan berkaraoke?

"Adakah yang ingin kau katakan kepadanya, Lili?" Aku mencoba memancingnya dengan ramah.

Gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya dan memandangku dengan alis melengkung ke atas sedikit, "Kak Antonio?"

"Aku bertanya," kataku lagi, "apakah kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepada Gil?"

Bola matanya sempat mengarah ke bawah sebelum ia menghela napas. Perlahan ia menghampiriku dan berdiri di sebelah kiriku. Dibukanya kepalan tangan kanannya sembari ditunjukkan kepadaku.

Sebuah kunci. Kunci keperakan berukuran tak lebih dari jari kelingkingku. Rasanya aku pernah melihat kunci itu entah di mana. Aku dan Lili bertemu pandang setelah aku berhenti mengamati kunci itu.

"Lili, itu kunci apa?"

"Kak Antonio pernah menitipkan Gilbird padaku," jelasnya sembari berpindah pandangan ke angkasa yang biru, "sesaat lalu, aku telah membebaskannya dari sangkarnya. Ini kuncinya, kukembalikan padamu."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Gilbird. Dia adalah salah satu peninggalan dari pemuda albino bermata merah itu. Aku lupa sama sekali tentang burung bulat berbulu kuning itu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin memeliharanya.

Tangan gadis itu kembali menggenggam kunci sangkarnya dan menurunkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia melihatku menghela napas. Aku juga merasa bahwa sudut bibirku tak membentuk sebuah senyum lagi. Tatapanku terasa kosong meski terarah pada mawar putih di pusara itu.

"Aku melihatnya -Gilbird- lesu sejak...," aku mengangguk ketika ia hendak menyebut nama Gilbert dan apa yang terjadi padanya, "...dan kupikir, akan lebih baik bila ia melihat birunya langit luas, juga indahnya dunia."

Benar juga apa yang ia katakan. Aku yakin, meski burung itu tak melihatnya, pasti dia bisa merasakan hal tak baik terjadi. Entah karena ikatan antara dia dan pemiliknya atau insting seekor binatang peliharaan terhadap tuannya. Kasihan kamu, Gilbird. Dulu aku tak pernah terpikir akan melepaskanmu saat aku melihatmu tercenung memandang Gil yang minum-minum bersamaku di rumahnya. Aku juga pernah menuangkan bir ke tempat minumnya, lalu tertawa-tawa bersama Gilbert...

"Keputusan yang bagus, terima kasih, ya."

Gadis itu menyodorkan perlahan kuncinya padaku, "Jadi, kunci ini hendak kukembalikan padamu, Kak Antonio."

"Oh, terima kasih," aku mengambil kunci itu dan bicara dengan Gilbert, "omong-omong, Gil, ini milikmu 'kan? Kamu tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku membawa pulang sangkar Gilbird ke rumahku saat kau mabuk berat. Seperti yang kau tahu, kepada Lili kutitipkan dia. Sekarang, tugasnya sudah selesai, maka kukembalikan kunci ini padamu."

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Lili memandangku dengan heran saat aku meletakkan kunci itu di dekat karangan mawar putih. Bahkan ketika aku sudah dalam posisi biasa, matanya masih melihatku dengan aneh. Aku menoleh padanya dan menjelaskan bahwa aku pernah melihat temanku bicara pada makam dengan keyakinan bahwa seseorang yang telah meninggal itu pasti mendengarnya di dunia sana.

"Jadi," aku tersenyum ramah padanya, "kalau ada yang mau dikatakan lagi, langsung saja katakan padanya."

Ia memandangku dengan rasa tidak yakin. Kembali ditundukkan kepalanya agak rendah. Aku bisa menebak bahwa ia merasa bimbang dengan penjelasanku tadi.

Tiba-tiba ia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mendekat. Di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang menutup mulutnya, gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar penuturannya yang pelan. Lili terlihat begitu canggung dengan kedua tangannya masih menutup mulutnya sementara rona merah mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Langsung saja katakan padanya, kalau begitu," ujarku terdengar lebih ceria.

Meski terlihat ragu, diturunkannya kembali tangannya di depan roknya sembari memandang Gil, "Kak Gilbert, a -aku mau mencari kakakku dan pulang. Lalu -sebelumnya, ada lagi yang mau kukatakan. Dengarkan aku, ya, Kak."

Aku melirik gadis berambut pirang itu -yang ternyata tersenyum padanya.

"Aku... menyukai Kak Gilbert," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas, "tapi kakakku tidak. Katanya, dulu Kak Gilbert jahanam yang suka minum dan bolos kuliah."

Mendadak aku tertawa mendengar penuturannya. Jahanam? Sudah sering aku mendengar julukan-julukan tidak enak untuk kami bertiga, tapi tetap saja yang ini terdengar parah. Dendam apa yang dipendam Vash terhadap Gilbert? Sementara aku memasang cengiran demi menahan tawa, Lili terlihat salah tingkah dan malu.

Jahanam. Aku masih terbahak-bahak dalam hati nih. Jahat sekali aku, menertawakan orang yang sudah meninggal. Gilbert seorang jahanam... sudah ah, nanti aku galau lagi gara-gara terlalu banyak teringat dia.

Setelah aku memberinya dua ibu jari sambil berkata, "Keren," ia tertawa kecil dan pamit pergi. Aku menunggu sosoknya menjauh sebelum bicara kembali dengan Gilbert. Tak sampai beberapa menit, kini aku sendiri kembali.

"Sudah kuberi tahu kau," kataku padanya, "gadis itu menyukaimu. Jangan marah ya, tapi dia seratus kali lebih baik dari Elizaveta."

"Siapa bilang?"

Bulu kudukku mendadak berdiri. Kuputar ulang suara dan dua kata itu dalam pikiranku dengan harapan bahwa yang tadi itu bukan halusinasi. Suara serak itu, nada bersemangat itu. Perasaanku bergejolak antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Aku tak salah, memang itu suara Gil tadi! Namun -bagaimana- apa yang terjadi?

Aku berdiri lebih siaga seiring suara itu masih bergema dalam kepalaku. Kepalaku mengecek ke kiri, jauh ke depan, dan ke kanan. Tak ada. Aku tak melihat pemuda albino di mana-mana. Berarti -belakang! Segera kuputar tubuhku seratus delapan puluh derajat dan kulihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku, hanya makam, bahkan Elizaveta dengan wajannya pun tidak.

Ternyata memang tidak mungkin. Betapa naifnya aku, masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan sahabatku lagi. Mendengar suara mereka saja mustahil. Aku mendesah berat seiring rasa kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri memenuhi hatiku. Pandanganku kembali normal -bahkan lebih lesu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menunduk sedikit dan berbalik dengan malas kepada Gilbert lagi.

Di sisi yang berlawanan dari tempatku berdiri, mataku menangkap jelas kaki seseorang. Kembali aku dibuat merinding. Apakah pandanganku memang mulai kabur, atau memang kedua kaki bercelana panjang itu memang agak transparan? Penasaran, aku menelusuri sosok itu dari kaki, tubuh hingga kepala sebelum terkejut lebih parah dari tadi. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, menggerakkan satu jari saja kaku sekali.

Sosok transparan itu tersenyum dan bicara padaku dengan suara dan intonasi yang begitu kurindukan, "Kau manis sekali kalau kaget begitu."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok lainnya muncul dari ketiadaan dan duduk santai di batu nisan besar makam yang berada di belakang sosok pertama.

"Aku tidak terima kau merendahkan Elizaveta seperti tadi."

"Ehem," sosok pertama tersenyum geli,"ada yang baru ditembak perempuan nih."

"Diam kau."

Apakah aku harus senang, tertawa, atau ketakutan, aku tidak mengerti. Keduanya tersenyum padaku, menunggu aku bicara. Mereka nyata. Meski aku tak melihat rambut mereka tertiup angin yang kembali berhembus, atau apakah kaki mereka menapak tanah... aku tak mengecek apakah mereka bisa disentuh atau tidak.

Perlahan, kedua sudut bibirku tertarik membalas senyum mereka. Rasanya hatiku sesak. Aku ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Francis dan merasakan kembali tangan Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutku. Akan tetapi aku tak bisa mengutarakannya apalagi melakukannya, suaraku seolah terjepit dalam kerongkonganku dan tubuhku serasa lemah hingga tak mampu menjangkau mereka.

"Fran -cis, Gilbert..." nyatanya, aku hanya bisa memanggil mereka dengan suaraku yang pelan dan parau. Francis mengangguk anggun dan menghampiriku. Astaga -ia seperti melayang. Aku menahan diri agar tidak bergidik saat melihat kakinya tak merebahkan rumput-rumput.

"Aku bersyukur kau bukan Alfred," katanya ceria sambil berdiri di kiriku, "Gil, jangan duduk di nisan orang."

"Cerewet ah," ia berdiri dengan malas lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum menghampiriku juga.

Seperti mimpi. Aku melihat mereka dan mendengar suara mereka. Aku kembali bersisian dengan mereka. Tangan transparan Francis merangkulku sementara Gil bersandar sambil menguap di lengan kananku. Akan tetapi, aku hanya merasakan udara kosong meski aku melihat mereka menyentuhku. Rasanya sangat aneh, terutama sosok mereka sekarang. Akan tetapi, ada hal lain yang bagiku lebih tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini?"

Aku begitu bahagia mendengar kembali tawa khas Gilbert di dekatku, "Pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau 'kan yang memanggil kami."

Kupandangi Gil dengan bingung, "Hah?"

"Kalau tidak salah," aku berusaha tidak kaget saat melihat Francis mengecup pipiku, "ada orang yang memohon kepada Tuhan agar bisa bertemu kami lagi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pulang kampung."

Berani sumpah, itu adalah doaku saat di katedral tadi. Aku hanya berharap seperti itu, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Bibirku menggumamkan 'oh' pelan sebelum akhirnya aku tertawa kecil. Tak lama, aku mendengar gelak Francis dan Gilbert bersamaku. Betapa rindunya aku pada saat-saat aku tertawa bersama mereka seperti ini.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, jeritku dalam hati.

Luapan perasaan itu akhirnya tumpah diiringi air mataku yang mengalir di saat aku tertawa. Entah karena bahagia atau sedihku karena cepat atau lambat aku takkan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Aku buru-buru menyekanya kala Gilbert memandangku.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Aku menggeleng dan berusaha mempertahankan senyumku. Kini kedua bahuku dirangkul oleh keduanya, sama seperti dulu ketika mereka masih hidup. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh dan hati mereka -meski berbeda dengan dahulu.

"Tidak... kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau khawatir tak bisa menemui kami lagi, 'kan, Antonio?" Pertanyaan Francis membuatku segera mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu. Aku mendengar Gilbert bergumam 'Oooh' dengan dramatis seperti suara latar film yang sedih. Francis melepas rangkulannya padaku, begitu pula Gilbert. Ekspresi mereka berubah jauh dari ceria, seolah aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pantas bagi mereka. Keduanya berdiri agak menjauh dariku sementara aku memandang mereka dengan bingung.

Satu hal yang baru aku sadari, tubuh mereka mulai memendarkan cahaya putih kebiruan.

"Ah sial," umpat Gilbert sambil memandangi tangannya sendiri, "waktu kita habis, Francis!"

"Aku tahu," ujar Francis sebelum bicara padaku kembali, "jadi... selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kawan. Jangan khawatirkan kami... Gil, masa sih kau tak mau bicara apa-apa padanya -atau gadis itu?"

Sekujur tubuh mereka semakin cerah, lama kelamaan aku nyaris tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi mereka. Waktu habis? Apa yang terjadi?

"Awas kau," kata Gilbert setengah tertawa, "yah, selamat ya, kau lulus. Aku senang. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu..."

"...aku melihat kalian berdua dari sana, dan aku bangga padamu, Antonio -" Francis begitu cemerlang hingga aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya.

"...katakan terima kasih kepada Lili," Gil memotong kalimat Francis, "sampaikan permintaan maafku karena kini aku tak bisa menjawab perasaannya."

"Lalu, yang terakhir," setelah Francis berkata begitu, kali ini keduanya bicara bersamaan, "kami akan selalu bersamamu."

Mereka semakin benderang, mengecil perlahan, dan berubah menjadi dua pendar cahaya putih yang mengudara. Besar mereka tak lebih dari sebutir bola pingpong. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua cahaya itu beterbangan di depan mataku dan -masuk menembus ke dalam dadaku. Perasaan sesak yang sempat memenuhi hatiku tadi sekejap hilang, digantikan oleh rasa sejuk dan lapang yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya sejak mereka pergi.

Aku kembali terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Barusan seakan sebuah mimpi indah bagiku. Rasa senang, haru, dan bingung kembali bersatu dalam hatiku. Mereka sebenarnya apa? Kenapa masuk ke dalam diriku? Aku masih merasakan sisa air mata di pipiku. Sungguhan. Memang bukan mimpi.

Betapa aku ingin berlari kembali ke katedral dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak aku mampu kepada Tuhan.

Aku tersenyum samar dan menghela napas. Kakiku melangkah lebih dekat ke makam Gilbert. Kau tahu, Gil, jika aku ingin, aku takkan pernah pergi dari sini agar bisa selalu melihatmu dan Francis. Aku menghela napas dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam hatiku kepadanya.

Seiring aku berbalik untuk meninggalkan makamnya dan pulang, terdengar sayup-sayup olehku janji yang pernah kami ikrarkan bertiga.

'Kita sahabat selamanya.'

Akhir dari Kuliah Terakhir, Doa dan Ikrar

Catatan Penulis

_Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada _Allah SWT, Anna, bolahomo1, enci2_, dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penulisan _fanfic _ini sampai akhir. Beberapa hari sebelum saya mem-_publish _ini, saya bertemu dengan dua orang yang benar-benar membangkitkan semangat saya –salah satunya adalah seorang _silent reader _yang ternyata satu sekolah dan satu klub Jepang dengan saya. Karena itu saya juga ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang masih setia menunggu _update _dari _fanfic _ini, baik yang memberi _review _atau tidak_. _Ketahuilah bahwa kalian begitu berharga bagi saya, sekaligus motivasi agar saya selalu menjadi lebih baik :')_

_Di bawah ini adalah epilog yang saya persembahkan kepada para pembaca. Maaf bila terlalu panjang. Terakhir, tak lupa saya ucapkan rasa terima kasihku kepada kamu._

Epilog

-Sudut Pandang Nesia-

Kenapa gambarnya lama sekali terbentuk?

Tanganku mulai pegal lantaran mengibas-ngibaskan selembar foto Antonio. Ingat, aku memotretnya dengan kamera polaroidku. Biasanya reaksi kimia yang akan memunculkan gambar atau foto itu tak terjadi begitu lama. Padahal sudah lewat lima menit sejak pemuda itu beranjak. Aku penasaran, akan jadi seperti apa foto itu.

Sambil menunggu hasil potretanku itu tampak, aku kembali mengamati katedral ini. Besar, megah, tetapi kuno dan anggun. Arsitekturnya sangat berbeda dengan gereja-gereja di kampung halamanku. Tak salah aku mengundur tanggal kepulanganku pasca wisuda. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berlibur dulu di sini sebelum kembali. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah orgel tua yang berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah kanan altar. Aku baru saja hendak memotret orgel itu dari depan altar ketika mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang kukenal berdiri di depan pintu utama. Ia masuk dan berjalan lurus menghampiriku lewat jalan antara dua baris kursi-kursi ibadah.

Wah, kalau dilihat dari tempatku berdiri, lumayan juga. Tanpa pikir panjang, kumasukkan foto Antonio ke saku kemeja kananku dan kuambil gambarnya dengan kameraku. Satu saja cukup. Jujur, dia memang bukan obyek foto yang bagus -tetapi itulah yang membuat foto ini jadi unik. Ha ha, unik. Aku tersenyum ketika ia telah ada di depanku dan duduk di bangku terdepan yang dekat denganku.

"Memangnya kau boleh masuk ke sini?"

"Aku tak tahu apakah masuk ke tempat ibadah lain untuk memotret adalah dosa atau tidak," aku menjawabnya sambil mengibaskan fotonya dan mengangkat bahu, "agamaku tak menyebutkan hal itu, seingatku."

"Oh," ia menadahkan tangan kanannya padaku dengan malas, "aku ingin lihat fotonya."

Kucek foto di tanganku sebelum menggeleng, "Belum jadi seluruhnya."

"Foto yang tadi saja."

"Iya, belum jadiii," aku mengibaskan foto di tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya dengan tidak sabar sambil menekankan nada bicaraku padanya. Ia tertawa karena sikapku dan menggeser duduknya sedikit.

"Makanya," matanya memandangku dengan tatapan menghina, "jangan pakai kamera lawas."

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyodorkan foto belum jadi di tanganku kepadanya. Dia paham maksudku. Sambil bersenandung, diambilnya foto itu dengan dua jarinya dan mulai ia kibaskan seperti caraku tadi. Karena aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat hasil foto itu, maka aku duduk di sampingnya. Kumasukkan kameraku ke dalam tempatnya bersama foto-foto yang telah kuambil.

Dia adalah orang yang menjerumuskanku ke jurusan hukum. Aslinya, aku datang ke Perancis untuk masuk jurusan sastra. Ini memang mauku. Akan tetapi, orang tuaku tidak setuju karena mereka tidak sanggup membayar kuliahku nanti (adikku banyak dan mereka juga butuh pendidikan) dan menganggap bahwa aku hanya akan jadi pengangguran setelah lulus. Mereka mengirimiku telegram berkali-kali dan ternyata itu mengganggu satu dari tiga bersaudara pemilik rumah yang kutumpangi selama di sini. Tentu saja itu dia.

Dia berpendapat sama dengan orang tuaku. Aku ingat sekali ketika ia mendatangi kamarku dan berbicara hanya berdua denganku. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan cek berisi uang sekian Franc untuk sebagian biaya kuliahku. Katanya, itu sekian persen dari uang beasiswa yang ia dapatkan -dan hanya akan diberikannya kepadaku bila aku mau kuliah hukum bersamanya.

Karena itulah aku tak pernah bisa membencinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia mau menolongku. Padahal kita belum terlalu kenal satu sama lain. Yang jelas, itu adalah bantuan terbesar kedua setelah jasa kedua orang tuaku kepadaku.

"Nes," panggilnya tiba-tiba sambil menoleh padaku, "kau akan pulang ke Batavia?"

"Jawa."

"Ya, apalah itu."

Aku meliriknya kesal. Aku tidak suka orang bersikap seolah daerah-daerah di Indonesia hanyalah sebutir pasir di Pantai Kuta. Namun ia tak meresponku. Ia diam memandangku sejenak sebelum berpindah menatap lurus ke altar.

"Tidak tahu kapan, sih," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan foto-foto di tempat kameraku untuk melihat mereka satu per satu, "yang jelas, aku pasti pulang."

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar bodoh," Nether menghela napas sebelum lanjut bicara dan memandangku, "jujur... aku berharap kau tak pulang sendiri. Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku, Nesia."

Kedua alisku naik. Kepalaku segera menoleh kepadanya. Bibirnya sudah kembali terkatup, kurasa ia takkan mengulangi kata-katanya. Tinggal bersamanya? Bukankah itu yang ia katakan tadi? Dia ini gemar sekali membuatku bingung dan heran.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat pendek yang diucapkannya tadi terus berulang dalam kepalaku. Kalau tidak salah, artinya, Nether... suka padaku. Mulutku mendadak terbuka setengah saking kagetnya aku. Seakan mau bicara, tetapi nyatanya tak ada suaraku yang terdengar hingga keduanya nyaris menutup kembali.

Aku bisa ditertawakan oleh keluargaku sampai mati. Bukannya dikejar perempuan, aku malah disukai lelaki. Nether pula -sahabatku selama ini, yang kadang kuceritakan kepada mereka lewat surat.

Aku bangkit segera dari kursi dan memasang kuda-kuda silat pertahanan diri dan setengah menjerit padanya,"Kau -kau homoseks! Sial -jadi selama ini, selama ini kau-"

"Nes -hei, jangan konyol begitu -" pemuda itu ikut berdiri hendak menghampiriku. Aku segera mundur dengan siaga -meski jadi agak ngeri padanya. Gila, mendadak hatiku ketar-ketir menatap matanya. Bahaya!

"MENJAUH!"

Nether kini semeter kurang di hadapanku. Ekspresinya tak bisa kutebak. Masih dingin seperti tadi, masih kaku seperti biasa. Aku masih siaga untuk mengantisipasi gerak tiba-tiba darinya. Tak kusangka, pemuda pirang itu mendadak mendengus -lalu tertawa.

Ternyata orang seperti dia bisa tertawa. Aku terkejut melihatnya bersikap seperti itu. Selama aku mengenalnya, belum pernah aku melihatnya tertawa dengan begitu 'berniat'.

"Kamu benar-benar seperti bopung (bocah kampung)," katanya sambil menunjukku sebelum duduk kembali dan bicara santai, "aku 'kan hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

"Jangan tertaw- "

Aku baru sadar bahwa kejadian ini kami lakukan di dalam katedral, di kursi terdepan dekat altar pula. Sepintas aku bisa melihat beberapa jemaat memandangku. Tiba-tiba aku jadi rikuh duduk berdua dengannya. Aku tak berani memandangnya, tengsin berat. Buru-buru aku kembali berdiri biasa sebelum duduk lagi di sisinya.

Tenang dong, Nesia, tenang, aku membatin sambil menggeser dudukku sedikit demi sedikit darinya. Memalukan. Dia yang secara otomatis kutolak saja masih bisa tertawa. Rahasia nih, dulu aku juga pernah disukai laki-laki ketika masih SMP. Yang benar saja. Aku berusaha cuek dan melupakan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Pipiku semakin memanas dan -aduh, kenapa harus _deg-degan _segala sih!

"Jangan minggir-minggir, nanti jatuh."

"Be –berisik!"

Nether mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan bingung. Raut mukanya kembali seperti biasa. Ia memperhatikan aku sejenak –sambil tersenyum. Aku berusaha acuh tak acuh. Astaga, Nether menyukaiku. Jangan diingat, jangan... oh iya, foto-foto di tanganku jadi terlantar. Kucoba mengalihkan pikiranku darinya dengan melihat kembali hasil potretanku.

Aku baru mengerti kenapa orang tuaku sempat kontra terhadap pilihanku untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Selama ini, aku dan Nether memang dekat meski kami tak jarang terlibat konflik. Kami tak jarang melakukan segala macam kegiatan berdua dan berkontak fisik (sebenarnya dia yang sering menyerangku lebih dahulu). Aku tak punya kecurigaan sama sekali kepadanya –dia orang baik. Memang tak jarang ia menjadi agak menyebalkan, tapi –

"Lho?"

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh padaku, "Hmm?"

Tadi aku memotret berapa foto, ya? Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Kucek kembali foto-fotoku dengan cepat. Benar. Ada foto yang tak ada di sini –tapi foto apa?

"Kau kekurangan foto ya?"

Aku terkejut ketika ia memanggilku, "Iya."

Tersenyum, tangannya menyodorkan kepadaku selembar foto yang tadi sempat dikibaskannya, "Ini 'kan?"

Itu foto Nether yang kuambil ketika ia melintasi jalan tengah katedral. Memang benar, aku lupa kalau aku memberikannya itu tadi. Aku mengamatinya sejenak tanpa mengambilnya dari jari-jarinya. Bagus juga, pikirku. Akan tetapi sepertinya bukan foto ini yang kumaksud.

Dengan sendirinya aku mendekat kembali ke Nether dan memandang foto itu bersama (sepertinya aku mendadak lupa dengan hal tadi), "Iya, ini. Cuma, seingatku masih ada satu lagi."

"Ambillah, nanti hilang lagi."

Aku menurutinya dan memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku kemeja kananku. Eh. Kenapa di dalamnya ada foto? Bukankah semuanya kumasukkan ke dalam tempat kamera seperti biasa? Aku mengeluarkan foto di saku tanpa melihatnya, menjepitnya dengan kedua bibirku, lalu memasukkan foto Nether dan foto-foto lainnya ke dalam tempat kamera.

Mendadak jari Nether mengambil foto di bibirku, "Jangan jorok begitu."

Aku mendecak pelan sambil membereskan kamera dan foto-fotoku. Aku mendengar pemuda itu bergumam 'oh' pelan ketika mengamatinya. Ah, iya! Itu 'kan foto yang gambarnya belum muncul jelas dari tadi. Apakah fotonya sangat bagus atau sebaliknya, ya?

"Ada masalah, Neth?"

"Kau memotret Antonio."

Aku hendak menyabet foto itu dari tangannya dan melihatnya sendiri. Ada apa sih? Ketika tanganku bergerak hampir menyentuh foto, segera Nether mengangkat tangannya dengan gesit.

"Nether, berikan padaku," ujarku tidak sabar.

"Ini, kita lihat bersama," ia menurunkan foto itu dan memposisikannya agar dapat dilihat oleh kami berdua. Reaksiku tak jauh beda darinya. Nether mengizinkan aku mengambil foto itu akhirnya. Aku mengamatinya lebih dekat dengan terkejut dan heran.

Iya, ini memang foto Antonio. Tak jauh beda dengan saat kupotret ia tadi. Akan tetapi, ada perbedaan mencolok yang membuat aku dan Nether sama-sama terkejut. Kameraku menangkap sesuatu di kanan dan kiri pemuda Spanyol itu.

Antonio duduk dan berdoa di bagian tengah kursi. Di sebelah kanan dan kirinya seharusnya kosong. Akan tetapi, aku jelas melihat dua sosok setengah-transparan pemuda berambut pirang dan kelabu keperakan mengapitnya, seakan mereka tengah berdoa bersama.

Bagiku, ini agak... tragis. Mereka tetap saling menyayangi meski telah jauh terpisah. Kudengar, Antonio sempat menyukai Francis. Aku terus memandang foto tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk -antara terkejut, terharu, atau heran (kenapa kameraku bisa menangkap hal semacam ini). Kurasa foto ini tak terlalu cocok kusimpan bersama koleksiku.

"Manis sekali."

Tersadar dari lamunanku, ternyata satu tangan Nether telah merangkulku dari samping. Ditepuknya bahuku sekali sambil mendekatkan diri kepadaku agar bisa melihat foto itu. Aku kembali tersentak memandangnya yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresi kalemnya.

"Nether," aku meliriknya dingin agar ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku, "lepaskan -aku."

"Apa?"

Aku mendecak kesal sambil berusaha melepaskannya, "Jangan modus begitu, aku tidak suka."

"Sekarang," ia akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum padaku, "kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"TIDAK."

Nether tertawa lagi. Uh, aku tak mengerti, sudah jelas aku menolaknya! Kupalingkan wajahku darinya sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi kami. Yah, tali sepatuku terlepas simpulnya. Aku menghela napas sambil setengah berjongkok dan mengikat mereka kembali. Ketika aku berdiri kembali untuk pergi, Nether memandangku lagi.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Mencari Antonio," kataku sambil setengah berlari menuju pintu utama katedral itu, lewat jalan yang sebelumnya Nether lewati ketika masuk. Aku terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Nether yang mengejarku pula. Ini bukan urusanmu, batinku. Akan tetapi, ketika aku sudah keluar dari katedral itu, aku bisa merasakannya menarik pergelangan tanganku yang memegang foto Antonio.

Lagi-lagi kontak fisik dengannya. Foto itu terjatuh dari tanganku, mendarat lembut di dekat kakiku. Serius, aku semakin merasa canggung karenanya. Kubalas pandangannya dengan tatapan kesalku yang biasa kulemparkan bila aku benar-benar marah.

"Nesia," katanya, "aku -aku cuma bercanda tadi. Maaf."

"Ya sudah, jangan tahan a -"

"Namun aku serius menyukaimu -jadi, kumohon, tinggallah bersamaku."

Kali ini, aku merasa tersentuh oleh kata-katanya. Tak jauh beda dengan yang tadi, memang, tetapi kali ini lebih berkesan untukku. Ia memang serius dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan ketulusan hatinya. Yah, kuakui -dia cukup menggetarkanku, nyaris menggoyahkan perasaanku.

Ketika Nether melepas pergelangan tanganku perlahan untuk memungut foto yang jatuh, aku memutuskan kontak mataku dengannya dan menyentuh bagian itu dengan tanganku yang lain.

"Akan kupikirkan tentang itu."

Kuambil benda persegi tipis yang ia berikan padaku. Lalu, aku berlari meninggalkannya di depan katedral sendiri. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu...

Tanpa kuminta, bibirku tersenyum kecil ketika aku kembali teringat apa yang terjadi dengan aku dan Nether beberapa saat lalu.

Aku tak tahu ke mana harusnya aku pergi, atau di mana Antonio sekarang. Akan tetapi, bila melihat ekspresi Antonio tadi ketika kami di katedral, aku langsung tahu ke mana dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan bisa menebak apa doa yang ia panjatkan kepada Tuhannya.

Syukurlah, aku tak perlu bernasib seperti dia dan kedua sahabatnya, batinku ketika aku sampai di depan gerbang sebuah pemakaman. Aku tadinya hendak mencari dia di dalam. Akan tetapi, seakan semua telah diatur, aku berpapasan dengan Antonio yang hendak meninggalkan pemakaman melewati gerbang yang sama.

"Antonio," panggilku padanya, "sini."

"Hai Nes," nada bicaranya tak begitu bersemangat saat ia menyapaku balik.

"Aku," kuberikan selembar fotonya tadi dengan keadaan gambar menghadap tanah, "memutuskan untuk memintamu menyimpan foto ini."

Ia memandang bagian belakang foto yang putih polos dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ketika ia mengambilnya dariku dan melihatnya sendiri, aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Tak lama setelahnya, aku bisa mendengarnya menghela napas. Kulihat ia sejenak di belakang sambil terus melangkah. Pemuda itu tersenyum, sekalipun mata hijaunya menyiratkan rasa sedih dan lara kepada foto itu, yang membuatku merasa agak bersalah telah memberinya.

Akhir dari Kuliah Terakhir


End file.
